


Here for you

by KrisBen31



Series: Here For You [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Kidnapping, Collars, Consensual Underage Sex, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Emperor Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Grooming, Knotting, Leashes, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Omega Verse, Romance, Rutting, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 54,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisBen31/pseuds/KrisBen31
Summary: A vicious Alpha emperor lives. He inflicts fear yet commands respect to all his subjects. With the power of the force on his side he rules all. While everyone bows and cowers at their feet, the emperor purrs and keeps warm an obedient omega. The omega ischosen from birth by a mark in her neck that matches that of her Alpha. With that mark they are soul mates forever linkedAs tradition, the moment the emperor’s omega is found she is taken from her parents so that she may be groomed for her life ahead. Before the omega is 17 she is kept away safely in a distant planetThe 13-year old omega Rey, waits patiently and looks out longingly into the sky from her hidden palace for her strong Alpha who she will one day please and birth strong heirs to.Both omega and alpha silently wait for the time they can be reunited… until one day when an unknown attack coming from the outer rim regions puts the omega’s life in danger. So Kylo Ren, the new Alpha Emperor of all, sends for his omega to be brought to the palace.





	1. Won't be long now

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged non-con because there is some smut action that will go on while Rey is underage. But being an alpha/omegaverse she still consents. So just to be safe I tagged that. Also please tell me if I should tag more. Just want to be sure. 
> 
> I've had this draft with me for over a year now and I've just been scared to put it out there but now I feel more confident. I didn't really get to edit this as much in that one year gap so please bear with me. 
> 
> Enjoy

In this galaxy far far away, a vicious Alpha emperor lives. He inflicts fear yet commands respect to all his subjects. With the power of the force on his side he rules all. Like his predecessors, he has a wrath like no other. However, with each and every Alpha emperor, there has always been an omega to keep him at bay. While everyone bows and cowers at their feet, the emperor purrs and keeps warm an obedient omega. The omega is chosen from birth by a mark in her neck that matches that of her Alpha. With that mark they are soul mates forever linked

 

As tradition, the moment the emperor’s omega is found she is taken from her parents so that she may be groomed for her life ahead. Before the omega is 17 she is kept away safely in a distant planet guarded by powerful Betas hand picked by the emperor himself.

 

With only a maid to watch over her and the occasional lavish gifts from her faraway Alpha whom she’s never met before in her life, the 13-year old omega Rey, waits patiently and looks out longingly into the sky from her hidden palace for her strong Alpha who she will one day please and birth strong heirs to.

 

All is peaceful as both omega and alpha silently wait for the time they can be reunited… until one day when an unknown attack coming from the outer rim regions puts the omega’s life in danger. A breach in their tight security that puts forth an explosion that scares the omega so much that the great emperor feels her fear from light years away and rages with anger. So Kylo Ren, the new Alpha Emperor of all, sends for his omega to be brought to the palace.

 

She is still so young and having only known a sheltered life. A 13 years old omega has but a mind like that of a 9-year-old beta. But the enraged Alpha emperor wont take any risks and will keep his omega near him at all times now. Only he can protect her. He is set on resisting his lustful urges for the sake of his little one.

 

\--------------

 

Imperial Ship – A few light years away from Coruscant. Estimated time of arrival: 9 standard hours

 

“Maz?”

 

“Hmm… yes your grace?”

 

“Maz, how long until I see my alpha?”

 

Maz was too busy staring out into the repetitive light that came from hyperspace travel to notice the little omega’s longing for another story about her brave alpha. Often Maz thinks it’s funny that any talk of the young emperor, no matter how casual, would strike fear into people’s minds. But not Rey… she’s curious with awe and fascination… never fear.

 

“I believe the captain said 9 more hours, your grace”

 

“Hmph”

 

Rey does the cutest grunt. Almost as if she’s trying to growl. But she’s not pouting because it’s going to take long. She’s pouting because she knows Maz is trying to avoid talking about what just happened (and because she doesn’t like being called your grace, only accepting it when Maz told her it was what her alpha wanted… and whatever her alpha wanted, she wanted too) And Maz would really rather not talk about the fiery explosion that sent Rey crying for help as the guards rushed them into escape pods. But knowing Rey and her stubbornness, the only way she’ll get some peace is if she answers all of Rey’s questions. And boy are there a lot.

 

“Listen here little one…” Maz gently picks up Rey who is fiddling with her porg toy on the floor and places her on her lap

 

“Heyyyyy” She always whines when Maz picks her up from the floor.

 

“Now what would the emperor think of me if I let his precious omega sit on the floor when he had this special room here with this special soft couch made in quite a rush just for you?”

 

Butterflies fly all around Rey’s stomach and make her so giggly and giddy like she’s about to get a new present when Maz talks about her Alpha like that and how he spoils and loves to love her so so much.

 

“Why… he’d probably feed me to his beasts from the unknown regions for letting such a travesty happen”

 

And at that Rey’s smirk turns into a worrisome frown.

 

“No Maz! I swear I wont sit on the floor ‘nymore!”

 

Rey scoots away in a crawling manner from Maz’s lap to the soft couch she was just talking about and… ooohhhh…. It is just like what Maz says… it is soft! She lays her head on right on it and grabs a fluffy throw pillow and hugs it. She inhales so hard as she thinks of curling up to her Alpha and his scent.

 

Maz chuckles at the sight before her. Such a tiny omega relishing in feeling of a soft couch far too large for her small size.

 

“Now. Weren’t you bothering me awhile ago? I doubt you really wanted to only know about the travel time we have left”

 

At that Rey opens her eyes and slowly sits up right, still hugging tightly on her pillow, her feet are hanging off the couch. She really is so small.

 

“Well… s’just that… it was really scary what happened Maz. I… I think I left Alpha’s gifts for me. You think he’ll be mad? I hear the guards talk sometimes and they say my Alpha is really mean. What if he won’t want me anymore because I don’t keep his gifts safe?”

 

Rey is back to fiddling with her fingers this time as Maz prepares to lecture the little empress.

 

“Now look here, Rey. Your alpha is many things. I’m sure you know despite all my efforts to keep you in the dark about his famous temper… (she silently glares to the Beta standing guard in the corner of their room) but one thing the emperor is not is stupid.”

 

Rey gasps. Maz does not like it when Rey uses that word so she only hears very very few times from Maz as well. So she must mean real serious business.

 

“He would never. Ever ever. Leave you because of such a small and insignificant reason. In fact, you are the one person he would never leave no matter what you would do.”

 

Maz talks about her Alpha who she says will never leave her with such determination that she doesn’t know if she should cry or giggle with excitement at the thought.

 

“Do you understand me, Rey?”

 

Rey nods and brings her necklace with a heart and an R on top of it and brings it to her face to kiss it. The R has a double meaning. It both means Rey and Ren. Her alpha’s name.

 

He gave the necklace to her on her name day. While he was out conquering another system and bringing the might of the empire to their gates, she was gushing over the fact that her Alpha had gifted her such a present. She thought she wouldn’t get any gifts that year because one of the Betas guarding her outside her bedroom door had mentioned how the emperor was busy being an unstoppable force of enigma bringing all who stood before him to their deaths that they had not received any advanced shipment as they usually did for Rey’s birthday

 

But during that time Rey never thought that her Alpha was selfish. She was just too busy praying her Alpha would be safe and would conquer the system as soon as he could. She wouldn’t know what to do with her life if she ever received the news that her Alpha had died long before she had met him.

 

Her necklace is tucked under the softest and most expensive leather collar credits can buy. Her alpha had it made just for her. To show everyone who she belonged to. Of course every omega in the galaxy had to put on a collar (well only if their alpha loved them enough) but Rey's had been so soft and so pretty with the crest of her alpha proudly placed on it with the words "Omega of His Royal Majesty The Emperor Kylo Ren". She was never embarrassed to wear it. She loved to show it around, even if it was just to her guards. She would sometimes tug at the little loop on the back where her alpha would one day hook his leash on. She did it just so she could pretend her Alpha was already there. Walking with her and showing her off. 

 

 ----------------------

 

Imperial Palace Coruscant

 

“GyaaaaaAHHHHHHHH!”

 

With a loud booming voice, the emperor clad in black destroys yet another room to ashes.

 

“Y-your m-majesty… please… we have to s-stay calm…”

“CALM!? YOU WANT ME TO STAY CALM? I just found out that my Omega was nearly harmed by that good for nothing resistance! They’ve claimed responsibility just now!

 

“W-well… they did think that it was a military base…”

 

Kylo grabs a nearby table and throws it at the direction of the officer talking to him. He ducks just in time to narrowly miss the aim.

 

“Send more squadrons from any base near the imperial ship to add to the security escort of my omega. If even a single hair is touched…”

 

Just then the door opens and the emperor is interrupted by none other than general Hux

 

“You will burn the galaxy to the ground starting with the filthy scum resistance yes yes you’ve said so many times already. Now please your majesty, stop torturing my poor officers and calm yourself…”

 

He looks to the officer still on the floor poorly hiding from the emperor’s wrath

 

“What are you still doing here for? Get up and send for someone to clean this up!”

 

“Y-yes general” He salutes to Hux and bows nervously to Kylo before running fast for his life out of the room

 

“And you! I’ve had enough cleaning up after your mess!”

 

Kylo growls instantly at the mention of all his past temper tantrums

 

“Is this how you want your omega to see you? All Sith and scary? Why you might just run her away! You forget she is still but a child!”

 

But at the mention of his little one. His most beloved omega. His breathing evens out a little and he slowly calms down. Yet now thinking about his omega also makes him remember how easily he could have lost her. His fists clench and even Hux, who has no ability in the force at all, senses the imbalance in the room. Kylo is not going to let this slide easily. He’d have been more calm when all he knew was that it was a random attack. But knowing it was the resistance just made him so angry.

 

“I know… I know she is just a child… but…”

 

Kylo always manages to be at a loss for words when it comes to his little one

 

“Look here, Ren…”

 

Another growl at the informality but he lets it slide since he knows Hux is just being a friend now

 

“You really do need to calm down. We wont achieve anything by doing… well this”

 

He gestures to the destroyed room around him

 

“Besides, we’ve already broadcasted how the resistance attacked that innocent planet you put the little empress in. I didn’t include her of course. We’ll announce she was one of those affected when she is in the system already. For now, everyone thinks she’s safe and sound and that the resistance managed to displace thousands of innocent lives.”

 

“Good… that sounds good to me. You think they’ll be fine with that though? Me keeping my omega with me at such a young age?”

 

“Are you kidding me? I’d think the whole palace would be destroyed if we waited any longer. Everyone knows well of your stiff exterior. How you put up a dark persona. And the people still respect you. But once they see you caring for your young omega whose very life was just threatened… the people will love you!”

 

The corner of Kylo’s lips nudge up a bit and Hux takes that as a success in calming the powerful emperor done. He thinks of the wonders that omega will bring. Surely Kylo’s mood and hopefully destructing tendencies will stop. Both emperor and general go out of the room to continue preparations for the little empress

 

“Won’t be long now little one” Kylo whispers to himself as he looks out into the night sky whilst holding a small handkerchief with floral embroidery and his initials on the corner. Somehow, this small gift his omega made a few years back always seems to calm him down just right.


	2. Curl up on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sleeping for our two force bound lovers. Excitement is in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some sorta smut ahead. Enjoy!

Imperial Ship – A few light years away from Coruscant – Estimated Time of Arrival 1 standard hour

 

In the darkness of the little omega’s room Maz quietly sleeps. She has an alarm for both her and the little empress to wake up half a standard hour before they arrive at the palace. Both she and Rey had gone to sleep nearly 7 hours ago already.

 

“Hmmmmm yesss that is soft” Rey giggles softly to herself

 

Even with the small voice Rey is using, Maz can’t help but wake up. She looks to Rey’s omega bed and find no Rey at all. She immediately goes for the light and after a quick turn she sees in the corner of the room the omega building what looks like a

 

“Your grace! What in the force are you doing up?!”

 

Rey gasps. She was too busy finalizing her little creation to see that her most loyal maid had woken up. She gives out a tiny growl. Clearly protective of her creation and at the same time defensive of her actions to stay up despite clearly being told to sleep

 

“I- I- I just wanted to make sure Alpha had the best best best nest in the whole galaxy Maz!”

 

“So you’ve been up this whole entire time?!”

 

“Well…” She’s guilty now. You can see it in the way she twists her ankle and points her toes at the floor while looking down “Not all this time… I really was asleep. For like 2 hours. But I couldn’t sleep well Maz! You gotsa believe me. I just want to make Alpha happy”

 

Maz sighs. She knows how helpless Rey gets when it comes to her Alpha. Somehow it disarms her. She walks on over and kneels right before the omega almost as tiny as she is.

 

“Rey, your Alpha is bringing you to the Palace to live with him earlier than what is normally allowed. Do you know why?”

 

“Because of the ‘splosion?”

 

“Yes… you’re alpha was really worried about your safety and had the imperial ship sent over at once so you could be safe. He had holo’d back instructions to me personally to make sure you were well taken care of here so that you could rest because he knows how stressful the incident must have been. He wanted you to rest because he knew you’d be all giddy with excitement the moment we landed… Now what shall I tell our emperor?”

 

“Oh Maz! I’m so sorry I really am!” She throws herself at Maz and hugs her tightly 

 

“I swear I’ll behave now. Please don’t tell Alpha I disobeyed him! I only wanted to give him the perfect nest”

 

She’s crying so hard now. She hates it when she displeases alpha. She never ever wants to displease her alpha. Maz’s clothes are getting soaked in the little empress’ tears. Even if she tells her to stop crying and say it’s ok she knows it’ll take more than that to comfort the wailing omega

 

“My my, your grace. What is this behind you? Such a beautiful nest”

 

Rey barely heard what Maz said exactly but at the mention of her nest she perks up and evens out her breathing a bit. She slowly unscrunches her fists from Maz’s shirt and looks at the nest Maz is looking at too.

 

“Y-you l-like i-it” She hiccups as she speaks. Cutest little thing ever this omega

 

“Like it? Why I absolutely love it! Your alpha would be so proud”

 

And just like that her tears stop and Maz can finally focus on getting the royal omega ready for her alpha. Maz quietly smirks to herself

 

\----------------------------

 

Imperial Palace – Coruscant

 

Kylo Ren has occupied- no… drowned himself in work. What should have been a peaceful sleep has been spent doing every possible task set on his desk. He doesn’t notice the time until on the corner of his eye he sees a small ray of light hitting the floor and slowly rising

 

“Kriff…”

 

He mutters to himself. It’s already morning. He sniffs himself and

 

“Oh force” He is definitely stinky. Not the way an alpha should present himself to his omega. Past his security team who patiently waited outside his door the entire night as he did force knows what in his office he retreats to his private quarters.

 

It’s more like another palace in itself really. The private suites where he will one day fill it up with all his pups where they can be a family in peace away from all the politics and the Sith and Jedi nonsense. The alpha in him purrs with excitement at the thought. And looking down at his pants it seems like something else is excited as well

 

No! I can’t touch her like that… yet. But then now his thoughts are filled up of him taking his 13 year-old Rey and putting her on her knees. Oh force he imagines her lifting her small ass up and backing it to his hard member ready to take in her alpha who is far too bigger than she is. But she will be a good omega and take well. He knows it.

As Kylo enters his fresher he sees all the tiny little gizmos he has prepared to make sure his omega is prepared for him as well. He’ll make his omega so wet and teach her how to get so soaked for him. He’ll tease her little cunt with these vibrating toys and makes sure she begs for his cock before he knots her so hard she’ll need her leash to walk properly. And Kylo will happily guide her.

 

He gives out a groan before finishing off himself in the shower. He’s ready now. He’ll wear his best imperial outfits. He already had all his maids working nonstop to make sure his room will be ready for his omega. He goes around for the hundredth time making sure everything he wants is there now

 

A nesting room full of everything any spoiled omega would want. A bed larger than what he has before to accommodate him and his new omega. A few toys on the side. Maz had mentioned how his little one felt guilty that she left her belongings that he had gifted to her. Silly omega. As if he’d ever get mad at her for such a thing. By his private office he has an omega bed by his feet under his desk. He has a few loops screwed to the floor or the side of tables and chairs for when he clicks her leash in place.

 

He can only imagine now. His omega squirming in her omega bed while he works on papers for the empire that he’s making perfect for his pups. He continues to relive this fantasy in his head of how his omega will try hard not to cum has he turns on the vibrator he attached to her tight cunt to its highest power. “Please alphaaa! Need to cum!” And he’d just chuckle and unzip his pants letting his throbbing cock out. And his omega being so eager to please would make him come first before relieving herself. And just after he’d finish he’d slip his cock that he knows will get hard again so easily into her tight cunt and he’d make her come so hard as his knot fills her up.

 

He is brought out of his lustful fantasy as a knock on the door taps for the 3rdtime

 

“Come in!”

 

It’s that idiot officer again who brought him the news of the resistance taking responsibility for the attack last night

 

“What is it?”

 

He does a crisp salute. Or as crisp as he can possibly do

 

“It’s the imperial ship, your majesty. It had just entered atmosphere and is arriving in 5 standard minutes”

 

The emperor is out of the room before you know it as his knights race to keep up with him. By the time he gets to the landing pad hundreds of floors above the ship is about to open. He doesn’t mind all the added troopers and private spies he has going around that he added after the attack. He’s sole focus is on the ramp door slowly opening.

 

The first one out are a few of his private guards that he sent to protect Rey. They form a proper line outside and immediately after…

 

His chest is beating so loud. He knows. Even when he doesn’t hear a single thing he knows… for there… curled up against the tiny frame of Maz Kanata, is none other than his little one. His tiny empress. His Omega…

 

He didn’t know when he’d put his right and left foot forward one right after the other. All he knows is that he has met Maz halfway and is currently kneeling before here. With no words exchanged she hands off the most precious thing in the galaxy to him. He takes a breath. A deep one. As he sniffs in her entire scent he is undone. She smells like a garden and a glorious Naboo morning.

 

“Your grace…” Maz softly speaks so as not wake the sleeping omega. “She couldn’t sleep and stayed up all night. A thousand apologies that she is not awake to greet you. She was however, busy making this instead”

 

She gestures to the nest Rey created being brought down by staff behind her

 

Kylo spares it a glance before slowly untucking the hood hiding his precious one’s face. Chestnut hair bundled up in three neat buns pop out and the most beautiful face he has ever seen comes into view

 

“No apologies needed. I’m just glad she’s safe. Take the nest into our quarters now and coordinate with the head of housekeeping to ensure whatever she has will be properly placed. I’ll see to my omega myself”

 

He gets up and adjusts the sleeping Rey against him who subconsciously curls up to the warmth of his chest. How is alpha howls in joy knowing his omega knows it’s her alpha before even she has woken up

 

“Mhmmm…” She stirs a bit in Kylo’s arms

 

“Shhhh little one. Alpha is here now” Kylo is surpised by where his soft voice comes from. He’s never heard it before. He’s always been so commanding no matter what he says

 

“Mhmmm Alphaaa” She whispers to herself before curling up even further to Kylo. The emperor brings her to their quarters where there are maids all around putting in Rey’s stuff. They all bow at the sight of the emperor

 

“Continue later. My omega needs rest” They all scurry out the room and Kylo lays the two of them on the nest Rey has built that surprisingly fits his big figure in.

 

The two are taken by sleep now. When they wake they will officially meet. And there souls will be forever complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you want more of that little action that went in Kylo's head. How do you think Rey will react when she wakes up. Poor thing is all tired. Not for long!


	3. Sink your teeth in and make us one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wake up  
> They see each other   
> And they... what?  
> This is going so fast and at the same time just the right pace.   
> They already love each other so much and they want all of that loving to go around. But the emperor has his duties still. Luckily Rey is up to the task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been so supportive. I am loving all the love and comments I am getting. As a treat here it is! A new chapter ahead of schedule because you are just the best bunch of readers there ever is! Enjoy

Imperial Palace: Royal Apartments – Coruscant- Ten hundred standard hours in the morning

 

Kylo Ren hasn’t had the easiest life. Despite having access to ever luxury imaginable, the life of the former prince turned runaway Sith turned conqueror and emperor hasn’t been smooth. In his whole 27 years of living his days have been filled with endless battles, wars, strategic planning and building, and just making sure everything in the galaxy is at peace. It’s no wonder that the best sleep he’s had so far in his life was the one he was having right now with his precious omega.

 

He slowly wakes up and smiles… he actually puts on a full smile as he sees curled up against his massive frame is his omega still peacefully asleep. He hovers his hand above the collar he had gifted her when she 6 if he remembers. It fills him with pride knowing that his omega has not parted with the collar in the last 7 years.

 

He feels it for a bit and although it’s still soft he makes a mental note to have another one ordered. Perhaps this time it’ll come with jewels. He’s been informed many times by Maz that Rey loves tiny diamonds. Tiny just like her. He lifts it a bit and sees for himself the mark that the force has placed on her neck. The mark that binds them together

 

He takes a shaky breath as he feels it in his fingers… as he touches the same mark on his neck. He can’t believe she’s finally here

 

“Nghhhh...” Rey is about to wake up. She throws her fists against Kylo’s hands as she tries to shake the sleep away. Kylo stays absolutely still now and lets the omega do her thing. He doesn’t mind being nudged around… not when it’s Rey.

 

Unkowing of whose chest she is laying on she pushes herself up and looks around the room quickly before her eyes settle on the alpha she realizes she has been sleeping on and she gasps with wonder

 

“Alphaaaaaa” She backs away a bit and falls from Kylo’s body unto the nest unbelieving of the sight before her.

 

Kylo is so ready to take her just on the spot but he can’t help but chuckle at her sweet and innocent omega. He figures he must’ve had the same look on his face when he saw her for the first time as well.

 

Rey is frozen on the spot unsure of what to do. As the scent of her godly alpha fills her lungs, out of pure instinct and love for her Alpha, she tilts her neck as a sign of submission. And that is when Kylo can no longer resist his dominating urges. He all at once takes her by the waist and lifts both of them up in ease

 

Rey releases a little squeak as this happens. Kylo, as gently as he can while at the same time with urgency, places Rey on his massive bed. Rey instinctively rubs her small perky butt on the soft linens to bask her alpha’s scent. She wants to be full of it. She wants no other scent in the galaxy to ever exist but that. Kylo unlatches her collar that can only be unlocked with his fingerprint or that of the head of Rey’s security team. He realizes now that despite being the one to gift it, this is his first time unlocking the collar

 

The release of the latch makes Rey lean her head back even further. She knows what’s coming. They both do. And she wants it just as much- no MORE! She wants it more than Kylo does!

 

“Yessss Alphaaa! Mark me! Bite me! Pweaseeee Claim me!!!” She whines and repeats it like a chant. A prayer to the heavens above! A prayer to Kylo, her heaven, her soulmate, her alphaaa

 

“Hmmmmmm” Kylo licks his lips as he prepares to be one with his mate “Such a needy little omega. You want Alpha to claim you?”

 

Now her eyes are tearing up! “Yessss!!! OH ALPHA PLEASEEE!!!”

 

Kylo takes her in his arms one more and dives right into the mark that binds them. Both are lost in the infinite power of the force that has connected them. There is so much pain and so much pleasure for both as that one simple act makes them now and forever eachother’s mate.

 

Kylo is literally neck deep into Rey and despite the surge of pain it causes at first Rey pushes herself against her Alpha more. Even going so boldly as to sink her tiny fingers against the soft luscious hair of her Alpha. And in an instant, after what felt like forever, Kylo releases his mouth from Rey’s neck and the two are left panting. Chasing their breath. Staring deep into each other’s eyes. They bask in each other’s presence.

 

Kylo is the first to break off the stare and wipes all of Rey’s tears with gentle kisses that feels like the first snow of every winter ever falling on Rey’s face. He works his way from her beautiful eyes down to her precious neck where he has just laid his claim on

 

He knows how much it hurts for omegas so he licks it in a tender motion and kisses it once more before sitting Rey upright. They have both finally come back to a saner state.

 

Kylo cups Rey’s tiny face and Rey’s hand meet her alpha’s there on her cheek.

 

“Hello little one…” Kylo’s voice is deep and foreboding and all at once soothing to the omega empress

 

“Hello Alpha” While Rey’s voice is small, like that of little child that she is

 

Funny how they are only saying hello to each other now. Kylo gives her a solemn smile and considering Kylo’s strong and heavy features, Rey cannot help but giggle at the smile. As soon as Kylo hears Rey’s laugh he immediately impresses the memory of it into his mind. He thinks it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard

 

“What is so funny my dearest, Rey?” Rey’s cheeks go red in an instant as she blushes.

 

“N-nothing Alpha… s’just that your smile is sooowwww pwettyyy” It’s her turn to put her hands on her mate’s face and she innocently roams it all over. Then she remembers that her alpha is not just any ordinary alpha. He is the emperor! And at this she meekly retreats her face making Kylo scrunch up and confused

 

“What’s the matter, omega?”

 

“Ummm…” Rey takes far too long to answer and that is when Kylo hears and feels her thoughts. What he hears makes him tsk and shake his head

 

“Silly omega. You are the one and only person in the entire galaxy allowed to touch me as you please. Never ever hesitate from doing so. It not only pleases me but it makes me so so happy. Do you understand”

 

Rey doesn’t have to nod. She simply puts her hands back on her alpha.

 

Suddenly, a 3 strong beeps ensue from a tiny screen placed on a bedside table and as Kylo looks he sees there is something urgent. He growls at the thought of having to leave his omega all alone when he has just started to get acquainted with her. No! He will not leave Rey.

 

Rey jolts back and retreats herself a bit when she hears Kylo’s growl. It’s so strong and so loud and scary yet she’s not so scared at the same time. This makes Kylo look back at his omega and his face softens at the sight of Rey so small and scared. He purrs and this makes Rey calm down and she slowly eases herself back into Kylo’s arms again.

 

After thinking for a while to himself Kylo takes back the collar and gently puts it back on Rey’s neck to which she obediently allows.

 

“I’m sorry little one. But it seems something urgent has come up. I hate to leave you here…”

 

Rey puts her head down. She knew this would happen. This was a reality she had to face. As much as she loved to have her Alpha all to herself for the rest of her life, she knows he has a busy job. Why she thinks it’s the busiest job in the entire galaxy. Ruling is no easy task. She knows her duty. Be there to pleasure her alpha and balance him. Make sure his cock is warm. Exist for him!

 

Kylo hears all of these thoughts as the bond is so strong after the recent claiming and immediately sushes down any of those ideas his omega has

 

“But… you have to let me finish first little one… I was going to say but… I can’t leave you here so I’m taking you with me”

 

Rey doesn’t know where it came from but suddenly a leash flies into Kylo’s hand the moment he holds it out into the air. The force… she almost forgot! Silly of her

 

Kylo puts on the leash on her collar and he kisses her forehead and goes on to explain

 

“You hear me now, my Rey. You are not here just to pleasure me and give me heirs. I exist for you too! We exist for each other! You are my light and you are my inspiration that keeps me going”

 

Rey leans into the touch of one of the hands on both sides of her face. She’s getting teary-eyed again

 

“Don’t ever think you exist for such purpose only. Understood?”

 

Kylo means it. Which is why he said the last part in his Alpha voice. And Rey being the obedient omega that she is replies

 

“Yes Alpha”

 

Kylo is the first to stand up and he carries Rey once again back to the floor. She weighs so little to him. At first he tugs the leash lightly and they are walking ok until right before they are about to exit the room he notices Rey getting far too behind. Was it because she couldn’t keep up with the long strides?

 

He looks back and sees Rey is trying to hold her head as if trying to stay focused on her path. She’s dizzy! The Alpha instinct to protect and keep Rey secure knocks on his mind like an unstoppable storm and so he leans down and carries Rey and settle her on his hips.

 

He should’ve remembered that omegas are generally weaker right after a claim is placed. He hates himself for forgetting

 

Rey feels hesitant or shy maybe to rest her dizzy head on her Alpha’s shoulder but Kylo saw this ahead of time at least and guides her head to lay against him.

 

“Mhhmmmm thank you Alphaaa”

 

Kylo says nothing more. He simple kisses Rey on her head. She is peeking a bit as Kylo takes her out of the bedroom she is seeing for the first time. She wants to put her head up a bit more but is too shy when she sees Kylo’s knights obediently following behind them.

 

The two walk towards one of Kylo’s meetings. This will be the first time Rey will see her alpha in action. She cannot wait to show him how worthy she is to be by her side and to prove to Kylo just how good of an omega she is. This will be her first task as Kylo’s omega to calm him and make sure he has a clear head when he makes decisions.

Kylo hears her thoughts once again and smiles to himself. His omega thinks she still has to prove herself. Just being here with him and allowing him to hold her tight against his chest has already given him so much strength. He imagines how easy this meeting will be on his mind knowing he has his omega to keep him company.

 

They arrive on a simple room filled with military personnel. She’s not sure what their ranks are but she’s certain these are the top men of the entire First Order Empire. Not just regular soldiers. Looking at them she feels out of place. She can only see one seat empty. Is she gonna stand the whole time?

 

“Your majesty… your grace” One man with a bright red hair bows before her and Kylo

 

“General Hux. I hope you don’t mind. I’ve brought my omega with me.

 

“Not at all your majesty.” Hux looks to his back where all the other generals are bowing as well. All of them sharing the same sentiments as Hux. Curious and eager to see the young omega in their emperor’s arms

 

Kylo kneels down and it is only then that Rey sees that Kylo has an omega bed set up just for her and it even has soft blankets and pillows! Nest!

 

He sets Rey down and clips her leash to the side of his desk. He kisses Rey on the cheek and Rey smiles from ear to ear. Kylo is ready to stand up to properly sit in his own seat when Rey tugs at his collar and pecks at his cheeks as well

 

“I’m here for you, Alpha!” She whispers to him

 

Kylo is taken aback by what she just said. The Alpha in him preens in pride and joy at the sound of his omega promising herself to him! He thinks he’ll never get used to such affection. He pets Rey on her back and tucks in one of the loose stands of hair she has and replies

 

“That is all I ask, little one” He says as he caresses her face before proceeding to sit on his chair and start the meeting.

 

Rey curls up in her omega bed and leans her head against Kylo’s tall legs. Kylo brings his hand down to stroke Rey’s hair as he commands his general to begin with the meeting.

 

Rey closes her eyes as she basks in the affection of her Alpha and the sound of his voice filling up the room with purpose.

 

Now this is the life she wants!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy was that long! So what do you think? Any comments? Suggestions? Anything you want to see form the lovely couple? The two didn't get to have lunch though... hmm maybe some hand to mouth feeding coming up? I guess we'll have to wait to find out. More fluff and some smut coming in the next chapter! Which might just come earlier again if you all keep up with the good energy. I love you all and keep the Reylo in you alive!


	4. Needy little creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT  
> S M U T  
> also Fluff  
> Of course there's fluff  
> and a bit of plot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I don't disappoint

Imperial Palace – Coruscant

 

The meeting is about to end. Well, the main meeting anyway. Kylo can see from the look on Hux’s face that this is more than just a proposal for a new system to conquer. He sighs. He really just wanted to curl up with his omega today and maybe even let her try some of the toys he bought to train her and cunt that he’s been imagining all day since Rey got here.

 

He’s surprised to see she hasn’t bothered him for anything. Or is she just shy? He looks down at the omega whose hair he’s been petting the entire time and sees without a doubt that she is drowsy. Not asleep but definitely bored. Kylo thinks of ordering her a data pad to keep her company in these long meetings or to get her a bigger bed where she can occupy herself with nesting.

 

The meeting is done now and Kylo stops petting her for a while and this makes her look up to him. She tilts her head at him wondering why he’s stopped when all of a sudden all the officers get up from the chair as Kylo dismisses them all. Should she say or do something?

 

“Hux… I see you haven’t gotten up from your seat yet?”

 

“No… not yet. I have some news about…” He tries to look for the right word and nervously looks down at Rey who is oblivious to the fact that she is the topic Hux wants to talk about but Kylo immediately gets it

 

“Ah… I see” He gently removes Rey from his leg so he can stand up. Rey whines a bit. She loves the feeling of her Alpha against her. It’s the best thing ever for her. This makes Kylo and Hux chuckle a bit

 

“Needy… hmmm, Ren that’ll certainly keep you occupied”

 

“I think I’m as needy as she is too” Kylo jests and after unlatching her leash picks up Rey and sets her to sit on the desk

 

“Rey, I have some very important things I need to talk with the general about. As much as I’d want you to be here with me I think it’s best if you go back to our quarters and wait for me there”

 

Rey looks back at Hux who smiles at her and Rey gives a shy smile back.

 

“I had already called for her care taker Maz to come and escort her back. Her guards are also already posted outside” Hux assures Kylo who places his hand on Rey’s shoulder to urge her to speak

 

“Ok alpha… Will you take long?” Kylo looks to Hux and the two nod in understanding

 

“No… this’ll be really quick I promise” Just then the room opens and Maz enters the room. Rey sees this and immediately squeals and jumps of the table to hold Kylo’s hand to show Maz who she’s with

 

“Maz! Look it’s my alpha!” Maz laughs at the gesture and Kylo can’t help but smile at how young and innocent Rey acts

 

“Yes, your grace I can see…” She bows at them “Your majesty I’ve come for Rey. I hope she’s been obedient this whole time”

 

“She has, Maz. She’s pleased me very much” Rey was just smiling before but now she’s beaming and wants to scream for joy at the thought of her Alpha actually saying out loud that he was pleased of her. She immediately let go of Kylo’s hand and hugs him. It seems all the shyness in her was washed away just like that. Kylo is surprised at first but obviously welcomes it

 

“I won’t be long now…” he guides Rey to Maz

 

“Good because I think I’m getting hungry” Rey comments

 

“Rey!” Maz scolds Rey lightly and apologizes to Kylo for her brashness but this perks Kylo’s ears up. He’s forgotten how long the meeting was and how it was lunch time soon. He can’t have his omega going hungry!

 

Kylo takes his data pad and gives out instructions for a good lunch bonding time with Rey

 

“Rey, we’ll be having lunch together. Is that ok? You think you can wait for me?” Rey nods eagerly and Maz goes along to get Rey out of the room

 

 ----------------------------------

 

“So you want us to attack them now?”

 

“Yes… it’s best while we still have the sympathy of the entire galaxy with us. Now that they know they actually attacked you omega they’ll think anything you do in retaliation with be fine”

 

“Well then what are we waiting for?”

 

Hux takes a pause before explaining

 

“It’s Leia Organa. The base that ordered the attack wasn’t just some random officer choosing whatever planet is closest to attack. It came from the head of the resistance.”

 

It’s times like these that an Alpha really needs his omega to calm him down. All sense of peace and calm from Kylo has evaporated into thin air. He ignites his saber and begins to destroy almost the entire room. Hux however seems unfazed. As if he’s used to this. Kylo goes on obliterating everything until he is about to hit his own desk and sees inside is Rey’s omega bed which makes him stop all of a sudden

 

This makes Hux confused. He slowly looks at where Kylo’s eyes are staring at and it all makes sense. Kylo disengages his saber and tucks it back at this hilt. He takes a moment to regain his temper before he speaks

 

“My knights will lead the attack”

 

“And Leia? The general…”

 

“Kill them all” At that he leaves the room.

 

Hux quietly thanks Rey. Even when she’s not here, she seems to have saved this room from turning into dust

 

\----------------------------

 

During Kylo’s short meeting Maz was able to wash Rey up and get her settled in a bit. She’s already seen her big closet filled with everything that a girl like her could ever want. It was even almost as big as her old room before!

 

She’s currently sitting by her vanity as Maz brushes her hair. Rey’s elbows rests on the table while her hands carry her head. She’s pouting. She wants to be with her alpha already. Just as Maz was about to finish braiding her hair Kylo comes in the room and Rey’s pout is gone in an instant

 

“Leave us Maz” Kylo is trying his best to stay calm but he just really wants to scent his omega right now

 

Maz finishes tying up Rey’s final braid and leaves with a bow. Before Rey can hop off to run to her Alpha, Kylo goes up to her and carries her to the bed

 

He dives his nose into her neck. He takes of the collar right away. He needs more skin to skin contact. Rey is unsure of what’s happening and she squirms a bit but at the same time she likes the feeling and lets her alpha do as he wishes

 

Rey’s completely flat on the bed with her head to the side allowing Kylo more access to her bite mark that he seems so infatuated with.

 

“Be still omega” Just like that Rey freezes. It’s the omega in her who wants nothing than to please her alpha

 

“Need to scent you. Need youuu” Something from Kylo’s voice makes Rey shiver up her spine and something gooey and icky slowly starts to form in her cunt. She’s unaware of what it truly is but somehow she wants something inside her quick

_Knot!_

Rey is confused at what she just heard in head. Where did that come from. Kylo notices Rey’s uneasiness and with a single sniff he realizes how eager his omega is for him. He chuckles darkly and slowly kisses Rey from the neck going down down down to her tiny treasure box all for him

 

“Naughty omegaaa… are you getting all wet just from scenting your alpha?” Rey remembers everything Maz has told her before about her role to keep her alpha pleased and satisfied and now it all makes sense

 

“Yesss Alphaaaa! Want your knotttt pweaseeeeee”

 

“Hmm… I’m afraid your too small for me precious one. But I want you to know it’s taking ever bit of me to hold off on you begging for my cock.” Rey whines again. She’s so needy. She just wants Kylo’s cock inside her

 

“Pweaseee Alphaaaaa”

 

“Hmmm… I supposed there is one way we can both please ourselves for the moment.” Kylo removes himself from the bed and goes to get the chastity belt he ordered for Rey. This is no ordinary chastity belt though. Rey can tell.

 

Maz used to let her wear a chastity belt for practice before. Back when she was beginning to explore her body and Maz caught her playing with herself. Rey remembers those tireless nights before as she thought of her alpha and how she couldn’t relieve herself. Maz made her wear it for an entire year that time she caught her. Rey learned her lesson after that.

 

Maz explained that only her alpha was allowed to give her pleasure. Not her. Rey sobbed when Maz had the guards hold Rey down so she could put the belt on her. Omegas were fare more needy than betas. They craved for their alpha’s knot even before they were fully mated.

 

“This is for your good Rey” Maz tried to console her back then. When it was finally locked on she tried everything to insert her fingers in but just couldn’t. All her potty breaks were supervised from then on. But that didn’t stop her from trying to hump anything she could find. The hands of her teddy bears. Her pillows. Anything she could rub against with just to relieve herself even for just a tiny bit. But of course it was never enough. Not when the belt was blocking her

 

Unbeknownst to her Maz had been taking videos of her humping herself like a crazed animal in heat using hidden cameras and sent the videos to her alpha who needed to relieve himself as well

 

Rey was so worried when Kylo held up the belt to her but when she saw it had something inside it she tilted her head in confusion

 

“It’s a dildo little one. It’ll fill you up the whole day. I want you wearing this as much as possible. I’m a very big man and you know what that means. I don’t want to stretch you out that much yet. But this’ll make our mating once we’re married in a few months far easier on you”

 

Rey is unsure of how that thing is supposed to help the temporarily relieve herself but she trusts her alpha. Kylo licks both tiny sized dildos. He lick his fingers as well before slowly inserting it in Rey’s wet cunt.

 

The motion makes Rey shiver so much she thinks she’s in heaven. Slides it in her slowly. Kylo teases her a bit inside by curling his fingers around before swiftly retreating it out making Rey shudder and cry

 

“Alphaaa noooooo!!!”

 

“Hush omega” He kisses Rey’s bud making her tears fall down in brief happiness

 

Kylo holds his fingers up to her. They’re full of slick and want. He tastes one finger with delight while holding out the other for day to do the same. He keeps it in her mouth.

 

“Suck” He commands. He’s all alpha now. Rey obeys. Kylo takes more slick from her as Rey closes her eyes in feeling of ecstacy at the touch of her alpha.

 

“Open your eyes little one! Don’t you dare close” Ohhh she wants her alpha so bad she does as he says

 

“Gooood omega. Very good! Alpha is soooo proud” Rey sucks harder on Kylo’s finger. She is drowning in happiness as her alpha praises her. The feeling definitely hurts at first but she’ll do anything for her alpha!

 

Once the dildos are in her Rey finally gets the satisfaction she needs. She repeats thank yous to kylo as if in a chant. It’s not his knot but for now it’ll do

 

Rey is squirming in happiness as Kylo locks the belt in place and puts her dress down to cover it. Kylo gets up for a bit leaving Rey to relish in her new paradise when suddenly the dildo in her cunt buzzes and moves making her jolt and moan in pleasure

 

“OHhhhhhh Alphaahhhhhhh”

Kylo has turned on his little toy and is enjoying the sight in front of him. Rey instinctively goes on all fours as the dildos make her hump into submission for her alpha. Kylo picks up his tiny omega and makes her kneel on a pillow he set on the soft carpet.

 

“Do you like your belt Rey?” She is hugging his legs and rubbing her face against him.

 

“Yesss oh yessssss alphaaa”

 

“Now I think it’s time you said thank you” Before Rey can moan out a thank you Kylo has one more toy for his little Rey and he takes it out before her. Rey has no idea what it is

 

Kylo takes it around her face and something circular stretches out her mouth as he locks it in place. She can’t close her mouth now. It’s so weird a bit uncomfortable but she’s too happy with the fact that her cunt is full

 

“This is how a good omega thanks her alpha, little one. I know it’s your first time and I really rather not get bitten so this little toy will help us”

 

Rey is so confused until Kylo unzips his pants and Rey sees his throbbing cock. At just the sight Rey wants to come already. She’s so unsure of what this feeling but somehow something in her shouts she wants to cum!

 

Kylo slowly thrusts his member in Rey’s mouth and Rey holds Kylo’s hips for support. Kylo holds on to the braids he instructed Maz to put on Rey’s hair and uses it for support to anchor Rey in.

 

Kylo then starts to see Rey slowly squirming. This makes him chuckle

 

“You want to cum, omega huh???” He is teasing her. Of ocurse she does. Rey gurgles something as she tries to speak. But Kylo doesn’t need to be told. He puts the vibrator on it’s highest power and just like that Rey comes while she takes Kylo in her mouth. Kylo soon follows in a few seconds. The sight of his omega coming under his power making him go as well. Rey swallows without being told and Kylo is as proud as eve.

 

He immediately removes the gag from Rey as she falls limp against Kylo. Poor little omega. So worn out. He carries her bridal style and lets her rest on the bed while she still rubs her legs around the dildo in her.

 

Kylo goes to the bathroom to get a few wet towels to clean himself and Rey. Rey welcomes the feeling of her alpha taking care of her after

 

“Thank you Alpha” She’s weak now but that’ll be solved with a few bites of food

 

Kylo smiles at the sight and kisses Rey on her lips. He realizes it’s the first time he’s done so and Rey returns the kiss as well

“I love you, Rey”

 

“I love you too…”

 

“Kylo, little one. You can call me Kylo. You’re the only one in the whole galaxy I’ll allow to call me that so casually”

 

Rey hums in content. Her cunt is full and her alpha is satisfied and she has just been told she is loved

 

“I love you, Kylo”

 

Kylo carries Rey with her still wearing her modified chastity belt as he brings them to the garden where he’ll feed his hungry omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So??? Comments??? How was it? Did I go too far? Or??? GAAHHHH I'M SO NERVOUS TO SEE YOUR REACTIONS. I love you all thank you for reading!


	5. Forever mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update again! Just really want to get this plot going so there will be some of it in the middle and end of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No big smut action here but I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter... you know I always deliver ;)))  
> Have some fluff and protective Kylo instead

Imperial Palace - Private Gardens

 

Kylo can see that Rey is getting a little uncomfortable as she adjusts to her modified chastity belt. But all it takes a few quick buzzes and Rey feels sated again. He thinks of leaving it on for the whole night without letting her cum. Maybe that way she’ll be so soaked in the morning he can finally put himself in her without him feeling guilty

 

She’s sitting on his lap right as Kylo feeds her sweet desserts. Rey is some sort of a picky eater and Kylo had to put on his Alpha voice a couple of times before just to get her to eat more. Rey is loving the fruits right now and happily points at it to signal Kylo that she wants more.

 

“Alpha can I feed you too?” The question takes Kylo off guard. He was content eating there on his own while feeding Rey on his lap when Rey asked the question.

 

“Sweet Rey, it’s my job to feed you. Not the other way around” Kylo chuckles at the funny idea of an omega feeding an alpha.

 

“Pwease, Alphaaaa. I wanna feed you too!” Rey does her signature gooey eyes that she shows Maz as well whenever she wants something and Kylo has no heart to reject the tiny omega

 

“Fine. But just this once”

 

“Yey!” Rey claps and is taking more fruit and dipping it in chocolate using her own fingers. A bit of chocolate gets on her fingers but she gives it to her Alpha nonetheless. Kylo happily takes it in and just when Rey is about to get more, Kylo seizes her hand and licks her fingers before putting it in his mouth to suck it. Even when all the chocolate is wiped clean from Rey's fingers he doesn't stop. 

 

“You taste divine, Rey” Kylo says as he closes his eyes to relish in the taste. Rey is surprised with the action and proceeds to get more chocolate on her fingers making Kylo laugh at her eagerness. But what he doesn’t expect is for Rey to put the chocolate on her lips. Covering it all with a few leaking on the corners. She looks so sloppy and dirty but so irresistible at the same time

 

Kylo doesn’t wait for Rey to tell her what she wants him to do. He knows it very well. He takes her small head in his hands and dives right into lick and kiss her lips. Rey kisses back but it’s clearly Kylo who takes the lead

 

“My omega… what a naughty empress you are” Rey moans at Kylo’s words and makes the kiss even deeper

 

This has got to be the best lunch Kylo has ever had.

 

 --------------

 

Rey spends the rest of the day with Kylo. She’s either by his feet or on his lap. And honestly she wouldn’t want it any other way. A little later in the afternoon Kylo can once again no longer contain himself. It’s weird really. He’s more focused than ever at his work now that he has Rey with him but at the same time she’s a distraction. Kylo leaves his office after having a discussion with one of the empire’s top weapon’s dealer. Rey is following Kylo has he guides her by the leash.

 

As they pass a large window Rey cannot help but stop for a while and stare outside. She’s only ever been allowed to go out of her previous home a couple of times. And that was just in nearby parks where she couldn’t even play with the other children. Other than that Rey has spent her whole life as if a bird in a golden cage.

 

So she stares at the view before her. Although no space craft is allowed to go too near the palace, she can still see the busy traffic of the day unfold against the endless Coruscant skyline. As content as she is to stay where she is directed, she also longs to see the outside world.

 

Kylo was too lost in his own thought that he didn’t notice Rey was no longer keeping up with him so it surprised him when he heard Rey grunt a bit before falling on the floor with a thud. He looks back and he sees in horror that he has painfully tugged too hard at the leash because he hadn’t seen that his omega had stayed behind.

 

The leash isn’t that long so it must have been painful. He rushes to Rey and helps her up. Then he kneels so they are the close to eye level (yet not enough). He quickly inspects Rey to see if she has even the smallest bruise

 

“Are you ok, Rey? I’m so sorry. Alpha is sorry. I didn’t mean to…” He was practically ready to give off a whole novel of apologies when he saw that Rey was just giggling to herself with such a toothy grin.

 

“You didn’t hurt me, Kylo” She giggles some more

 

“What’s… what’s funny?”

 

“Hmmm nothin’. You just looked very cute being all worried about me when it was no big deal” Rey giggles some more and even Kylo couldn’t help but giggle as well. This had probably been a strange view for his guards behind to see the usually aggressive Kylo Ren laugh.

 

Kylo sighs and removes the leash from her collar and hands it off to to one of his attendants. He then offers Rey his hand to which Rey gently places hers inside.

 

“Why were you staring outside little one?”

 

“The planet is so big alpha!”

 

“Yes… it is… but it can also be dangerous. Very dangerous. Which is why you need to stay inside.” Rey gives a small pout but continues walking with Kylo. Kylo notices the pout.

“What’s wrong, Rey?” Rey tries to look for the right words before saying

 

“I wanna go out Alpha! I wanna see more! Let’s go to the park here or somewhere with other kids!”

 

Kylo stops in his tracks the moment Rey stops talking and he looks down at her with a stiff face.

 

“I’m sorry, Rey. But you were brought here for your safety. We weren’t supposed to meet each other until you were much older but circumstances have urged me to bring you here and I am not about to let you out so easily when the risk is still too high”

 

Kylo sees the mix of hurt and sorry in Rey’s face and he immediately softens at the sight. He sighs before picking up Rey and holding her by his hips.

 

“I just don’t want to lose you, little one. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Alpha. I’m sorry” Rey says with the smallest voice and hides her face in embarrassment at Kylo’s chest

 

“Shh… it’s ok. Alpha’s not mad. Hey…” He hooks his fingers under Rey’s chin and makes her look up to him

 

“How about we I try to see if whether or not I can make the security work and you and me go watch that ballet you always like. They always have a show here in Coruscant on the weekends”

 

And just like that Rey beams up in happiness

 

“Really Alpha? You and me get to go out and watch the ballet???” Rey really wishes this is no joke. She is so happy just thinking about it. Just thinking about how her Alpha gets to show her off to the rest of the world as they go hand in hand to the theatre!

 

“Well I’ll have to run it by Hux maybe and see if he can do something that’ll assure me that nothing will go wrong while we’re out”

 

“Thank you, Alpha! Thank you thank you thank you!”

 

“Now how about we head back into our room. I believe I was rushing out of that meeting for a reason, little one. Don’t think I haven’t forgotten”

 

\---------------

 

Rey thinks her Alpha is absolutely big. She used to only see holos of him before and he looked large even in holos. But to see his Alpha in person, it’s an entirely different thing. First of all, Rey is well aware of how tiny she is. She may be 13 but she looks more like a 10 year-old really. So when she lays down next to her Alpha in the biggest bed she has ever seen, she feels like an ant next to a giant tree.

 

Rey however is not intimidated at all. In fact, she feels so much safer every time she has a chance to curl up next to him. The omega in her relishes in the thought that this man whom many people fear… this tall and strong force-strong man is her one and only Alpha.

 

That is how she feels at this exact moment as she sits crossed-legs in front of Kylo Ren who has his legs stretched around her as he puts lotion on her skin

 

Maz has always been strict about how Rey keeps herself. Despite Rey being a stubborn girl, she enforces her strictness with the simple fact that by keeping herself well presentable is a thing that pleases her alpha.

 

She was shy at first to ask the emperor of the galaxy if he could help seeing as Maz was no where to be seen. But when Kylo, who was laying down lazily on the couch rereading a speech he is going to give out in a few days, saw her repeatedly looking up to him from the floor as she played with her toys, he couldn’t help but ask

 

“What’s the matter, little one?”

 

Kylo had of course no history in dealing with children. Sometimes he forgot how young, small, and vulnerable Rey was. He had no idea the types of food they would be eating or the things they did in their past time. All he ever remembered doing in his life was train with the force. But Rey wasn’t force sensitive… was she? He’d have to have that checked out as well now that he thinks about it.

 

Rey, like in many other times before, was shy to ask him for a favor. But after seeing her Alpha look so worriedly at her she guessed he may have figured out that she wanted to ask something from him so she might as well tell him.

 

“hmmm… Alpha? Will you pwease put lotion on me?”

 

Kylo had never been more confused in his life. So Rey may have been the first child he’s interacted with since he was a child himself, but as far as he knew Rey was a regular kid and didn’t regular kids just content themselves with mindless games and playing with toys? I mean he’s sure even girl kids wouldn’t be into make up and the like until very much later in their life. So why was Rey concerning herself with such a thing that perhaps only Maz would insist on?

 

But this was his omega. How could he say no? Besides, any excuse (not that he needed one) to hold Rey was very much welcome

 

“Ahh… sure?” Rey smiled at his response and she ran to her vanity on the corner of the room. It was the exact same one she had back home except this one was bigger and had more jewels on the side!

 

She wasn’t sure if everything had been unpacked already but she if she was right her lotion would be right…

 

“Here it is!” Kylo sees the excited Rey hurry back with the lotion in hand but instead of going back to him she races to the bed. First she throws the lotion on and then struggles herself a bit to go on top and when she finally makes it there she sits crossed-legs with wide eyes staring at Kylo as if expecting him to know what to do next.

 

So now as Kylo is finishing up with Rey’s shoulders, to which he is very much taking his time sniffing her hair for her sweet omega scent every now and then, an attendant walks in the room without permission as if in an urgent mission

 

Kylo does not take this bonding time interruption very well and he grips on Rey’s shoulder’s possessively before growling

 

“What is the meaning of this?!” His voice is practically a boom and it makes Rey flinch and back up into Kylo. She’s still also getting used to all the new people she’s seeing here in the palace having grown up so isolated so she’d rather just curl up on her alpha at the sight of anyone new

 

“My greatest apologies my emperor but a call just came in from the general and he says you have to see this at once”

 

He turns on the holo and after transferring to the right channel he sees a news report on a new speech being given by… kriffing force

 

“…And now the resistance, while it still firmly believes in the opposition of the empire, calls upon it’s emperor to see in his heart the possibility of our groups meeting in hopes that a treaty can be made”

 

General Leia continues to say other things and Kylo is having a hard time containing his anger 

 

"... to make this galaxy a safer one for all of us, especially are precious omegas"

 

And jus like that holy force Kylo is pissed. To call an attack on him is fine. They are at war he guesses. Even if they are but a small faction and Kylo is clearly in the higher ground. But bring his omega into the fight? Now Leia's done it. Just moments ago they had just released a statement saying that Rey had to be evacuated and brought to stay with him in the palace after the planet she stayed on was attacked. While Kylo Ren did receive empathy even from some hailing from the resistance, he did not expect to see his mother use the information on his omega as a blackmail to form a treaty. He doesn't owe her anything and it's not really blackmail because he can easily wipe them off with the press of a button using this new top secret weapon he has in the making. 

She clearly just wants Rey! Kylo bets she’s never felt guilty ordering all those attacks on him before but now at the mention of Rey she’s ready to get back and play good mother.

 

Kylo’s growl has only grown louder as he continues to hear what Leia is saying

 

“Sir… what are your orders?”

 

The attendant is ready to hear Kylo scream at him. That is always what he usually does. But eerily Kylo goes from raging wolf to calm and collected emperor in a snap of finger.

 

Kylo burries his face into the crook of Rey’s neck and he leaves a gentle kiss on the skin coming out from her collar. Kylo has an omega to think about now. He cannot just go losing his temper so easily. He has to be a better example for his beloved little empress. 

 

“Don’t worry, little one. I wont let them take you. You’re mine” He whispers solemnly into Rey's ear. This makes Rey shiver. She’s both curious and aroused.

 

Kylo then looks up to the attendant

 

“Prepare my ship!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys may think that the lotion thing is quite random but I just want to remind you all that everything Maz does to Rey has it's reason. Remember both Kylo and Maz are grooming Rey. 
> 
> Although Rey sports her three buns in the previous chapters she usually wears braids, so on chapter 4 Maz braids her hair because she knows that Kylo will be using Rey to pleasure himself.
> 
> While Maz could've easily scolded Rey when she found out she was touching herself she made her wear a chastity belt not only to make her more horny but also to drive home the point that Kylo in his possessiveness wants to be the only one to pleasure Rey. 
> 
> She knows the chastity belt would've driven her mad a bit, and she used that so that she could take videos of her and give it to Kylo who was patiently waiting for it. Kylo is older than Rey so he's been waiting for his omega soul mate for far longer than Rey has so yes he has urges. 
> 
> But don't get me wrong. Maz is just doing her job. She actually really loves Rey... everything she does in the end is for her. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I'm really nervous to see how you guys are liking the story so far. One of the reasons why it took me so long to post it. I hope I don't disappoint. Don't be afraid to tell me what more you like to see. I'm not one to shy away from a request :)))


	6. Crown me with your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo show each other some love  
> A little game is played and it doesn't end well for Rey. But Kylo is here for his omega  
> More news on the resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm getting more and more scared to finish uploading the first 10 chapters because that'll mean me writing the second half. But I'm also done with a few chapters of the second half. I guess I'll just have to see how well received the first 10 chapters are before I move on

Imperial Palace – Royal Apartments – Coruscant

 

Kylo has been gone the entire night. Rey had expected to spend the first night with his Alpha all curled up but he didn’t get back until morning. At least Rey woke up to his body spooning her. She decided right there that waking up next to her Alpha is one of the best things in the world. She still doesn’t know where her Alpha went but she doesn’t ask. She just wants to make up for his absence.

 

Kylo took out her chastity belt before he left and that made her really needy the entire night. But Kylo switched it with a regular chastity belt and that made her really wet for her alpha. So just as Kylo was about to get up and get ready for the day she grabs his pants and pulls it down and goes straight for her Alpha’s already erect cock.

 

Kylo moans in pleasure and doesn’t dare stop Rey.

 

“When did you get so eager, little one?”

 

“Alffphaaa” She can’t really say it properly with his cock in her mouth but Kylo grins at her trying

 

Kylo doesn’t take long before he cums and as soon as he does Rey swallows every drop and now he’s ready to start the day. But Kylo isn’t a bad alpha, he takes care of his omega too. He grabs her and places her to sit on his lap and he pulls off her sleeping gown and stares at the sight before him

 

“Why… did my omega miss me all night? It seems you are over flowing with want for you alpha”

 

Rey is moaning hard “Yesss Alpha!!! Pleaseeee”

 

“Please what Rey? Use your words. What does my needy omega want?”

 

Rey takes a moment to reply but Kylo just rubs his thigh under Kylo’s cunt, the chastity belt is all that is keep the two apart and Rey holds her head back as she gets more and more wet at his grinding

 

“Mount! Please Alpha!”

 

“No… not yet Rey.” Rey whines. She wants her alpha so bad.

 

“But I will repay your little mouth action you gave me” Rey is confused as Kylo lays her down flat on the bed. He takes off her chastity belt and he crawls down until his face is just above her…

 

“ALPHAAAAAAAHHHHH!”

 

Kylo laps at Rey’s shiny cunt inserts three fingers in. It slides in with ease. He just started with 2 fingers yesterday and now they’re onto three. Soon he’ll be able to put his whole fist in.

 

“Oh A—a--- Alpha!”

 

“Do you want to cum, omega?”

 

“MMmmffff” She’s nodding so fast

 

He removes his fingers so fast she cries at the loss of friction

 

“Use your words, omega!”

 

“Alpha Yes I want to cum!”

 

He slides them back in and goes back to lick her bud. He brings up one of his hands to grope Rey’s breast. A new sensation is filling her up as he plays with her nipples. She’s gasping for air. She’s so close

 

“Wait for my word, omega. Cum only on my command”

 

Rey doesn’t think she can hold it much longer but for her alpha she’ll try

 

“You’re doing so well, little one.” Kylo praises her as he thrusts and curls his fingers in repeatedly into her sweet and juicy cunt that Rey grinds back to meet him

 

“Pleasee…” Kylo surprises her by inserting one more finger in and it wont be long now. Rey wont be able to hold it much longer…

 

“Cum!”

 

Rey sees stars as she shakes and milks her alpha’s fingers. Her cunt is so tight as releases herself to her Alpha. Kylo kisses her cunt one last time before kissing Rey’s lips and falling down beside her and gathering her up in his arms.

 

It takes a while for the two of them to catch their breath and as usual Kylo cleans the both of them up. Just a quick shower now and they’re ready for the day

 

\--------------------------

 

Imperial Palace – Private Gardens – Coruscant

 

Rey loves to play hide and seek. Maz was practically her only real friend but occasionally some of the cooks’ children would come over and stay with their parents while they worked and Rey would play with them. Maz was not a fan of this but she knew Rey needed a bit of interaction at least so she allowed her to play with them sometimes.

 

When there were no other children around, her guards would sometimes indulge her playfulness but never to a point of informality. She was still their little empress after all. This became a problem however when Rey tried to play with them even when it was time for her to go to bed or do her omega lessons.

 

Using her small form to her advantage she would hide behind cupboards, baskets, or pots grouped together. She’d be gone for usually 15-20 minutes before anyone would notice. It was a frenzy every time this happened. The whole place would be shaking with guards looking all over for the tiny omega. Maz was required to send in a report every 8 hours to the palace regarding Rey so if ever she was caught having to report during the exact same time she was missing Maz would definitely be fired so she had to act fast and make sure this would never happen again.

 

When Rey would be found Maz would be furious but she would never scream at Rey or hit her. She would just keep a stern face and make her wear a diaper if even if she were older already. In fact, that was always the punishment Maz gave Rey whenever she did something she wasn’t supposed to do. Rey hated wearing the diaper because it made her look like a baby even when she was trying hard to prove to herself and to everyone else that she was a big girl already

 

“Big girls don’t disobey the rules, Rey.” Maz would calmly tell her. It was pure humiliation. And it never stopped at the diaper. Rey would have the full baby experience for the rest of the week. This meant having to wear a pacifier unless Maz talked to her or when she had to eat. If Maz talked to her it would be like she were a baby too. And she wouldn’t acknowledge her reply unless she talked like a baby too. Meaning no big words and only talking about simple things. When she did eat Maz had to be the one to feed her even when she didn’t like to eat her greens. She had to sit on a high-chair of course.

 

Moreover, when it was time for Rey to sleep Maz would install railings as if to make the bed a big crib. Meaning Rey couldn’t get out until Maz took her out. Her playtimes and toys would be limited to that of a baby’s. Even the holos she watched would be for babies. And, she would have to take naps. Even her clothes were for babies. The onesies that closed like a glove on her toes and and hands rendering her fingers useless.

 

Rey also couldn’t use the potty during her baby punishments. She had to go in her diaper for all her business. Maz would set up a large table and change her there. She wasn’t allowed to walk upright too. Babies crawl and don’t know how to walk after all. This made her helpless and utterly reliant on Maz. And Rey dared not go along with the punishment because if she did Maz would extend it by another week and she simply couldn’t do that.

 

As Rey got older she thought every time she’d try to sneak away from her guards or try to avoid her omega lessons Maz would no longer do the baby punishment. But she was wrong every single time. As usual, throughout the whole time she would be in diapers, Maz would be there read to take hidden holos of Rey to be sent to the emperor who just loved seeing his little baby. Kylo longed to have Rey and baby her his self. He imagined touching her soft skin. A baby had soft skin right? He had to remember to remind Maz to make sure her skin was always soft

 

But now, Maz wasn’t here. Well she was but now it’s her Alpha in charge of her and he wouldn’t mind playing hide and seek right? Kylo is reading a few files in their white open tent cover in the gardens as he sits and drinks something cool. Rey is on the ground making a flower crown out of the flowers she had just collected with Kylo.

 

Perhaps that was why Kylo was occupied doing his work. He had spent the last few hours playing with his omega. But Rey wasn’t done playing and she was lucky because right now her Alpha didn’t put the leash on her. She hasn’t worn it since yesterday when Kylo accidentally tugged too hard. Now was the perfect chance. She stood up and…

 

“Where are you going little one?” Kylo called for her but he didn’t remove his eyes from the papers he was reading. Uh oh.

 

“Umm… let’s play hide and seek alpha!” At this Kylo finally looks up to his omega. She looks so pretty under the sun with the flower surrounding her that Kylo almost forgets what he was going to say

 

“Rey, I really want to but I need to finish reading these files to prepare myself for a few meetings and a speech I have coming up”

 

“Ohh…” Rey does a frown but immediately lights up with another excuse “Ok Alpha! I’ll just get more flowers then because I want to make you a crown as well”

 

Before Kylo can tell her that he doesn’t need a crown she is off skipping to the nearest flowerbed. Kylo just smiles before going back to his reading. He trusts his knights will keep an eye. The palace is on extra security now anyways ever since the attack on Rey before she got here.

 

It had been a couple of minutes later when Kylo started to question where Rey was. She should’ve been back by now and he stands up to look around the garden. He looks down and sees that she left her basket for flowers. Weird. How was she going to pick more flowers if she had no basket with her? This was when Kylo knew something was up.

 

He called for his guard to check where Rey was and they swear she was just there. Now Kylo is on panic mode. He dashes to where the guards say they last saw Rey and he sees there on the ground a little note that says

 

‘I hide you seek. Play with me, alpha’

 

Kylo is not amused. He is really worried about Rey and all his protective Alpha instincts are kicking in and he needs to see his omega now. His need for her is as much as if her were in a rut. Nostrils flaring as he sniffs in the scent of Rey from the note she left.

 

“Search for her and bring her to me now!” He growls at the guards who instantly obey. Kylo tugs on the bond to look for Rey. He thinks it’s weird how he’s having a hard time. He’s a powerful force user this should be a walk in the park for him. After exerting the right amount of effort to manipulate the force he finally senses where she is. Behind a bush she is giggling and trying to hold it in really hard. She thinks her Alpha hasn’t spotted her yet and she chuckles at the sight of the other guards looking for her. This is all just a game to her

 

She’s peeking out of the bush making sure no one is near while unbeknownst to her Kylo is already behind her ready to…

 

“There you are!” Kylo carries her by her waist and places her in front of him before he kneels down before her

 

Rey squeals and squirms a bit before she turns and realizes it’s her alpha who had finally found her. She’s completely unaware of the anger Kylo is in

 

“Alpha you found me! Yeyyy!!!”

 

“Rey! Have you any idea the panic you caused me!?” He’s shouting. Shouting really loud. Rey is so scared of his alpha and she tries to make herself small as she shies away from his shaking grip

 

“I was so terrified I thought I lost you or that someone had… had…” Kylo couldn’t even dare complete the sentence. If someone had actually taken Rey he’d go in a mad frenzy and burn the entire galaxy until he got her back

 

“I- I’m sowwy A-alpha. I was j-just playinggg” Her eyes are getting glassy

 

“That was completely irresponsible of you. You’re my omega you’re not even supposed to say away from me for that long! I am not pleased Rey!” Now Rey is crying. No… she’s wailing! At the mention of her role as his omega and how she’s displeased Alpha she can no longer contain herself. It’s hurts far worse than being a baby for an entire week. She’d rather be a baby for a whole month than this.

 

The guards hear her sobbing and rush to the sound. When they see the emperor scolding the tiny omega they immediately shy away knowing it’s not in their place to witness this.

 

“A-alphhaaaa!!! I- I- … swo--- wryyy” She’s incoherent now. Babbling nonsense apologies to try to appease her alpha and make her worthy again in his eyes. To displease an alpha was the one thing in her entire life that she never wanted to do.

 

As her cries grow louder Kylo snaps out of his enraged state and immediately softens his face. His omega is crying and having a hard time to breathe because of it. He lets go of the grip on Rey and takes her in his arms and holds her tight against him

 

“Shhh…. Hush now, my love. Alpha was just worried ok. Shhhh…Alpha loves you. I love you Rey” He repeats the last part like a prayer

 

Kylo hears Rey trying to find words to apologize even more and he can see it’s hurting his omega so much. He must have shouted so much and… oh no! He’s told her she’s displeased him. He knows what that does to an omega. Pleasing them is the one thing that drives them. And he’s just told her he is displeased. This young and innocent omega

 

He carries her as he stands upright and walks them back to the shade of his tent where he lets Rey sob onto the crook of his neck. He knows it’ll take more than repeating I love you to calm Rey down so he purrs and removes her collar to kiss the mark on her neck. The mark that binds them together.

 

The purring has made Rey only cry now. At least she’s not wailing like before. Then he dives for her gland and bites it then issues an alpha command

 

“Enough crying, little one” Rey instantly stops and looks up to his Alpha. She’s not crying but her face still has tears falling on the side. Kylo wipes the ones below her chin and kisses the rest away. All the while he repeats

 

“You please me Rey. Alpha didn’t mean to shout. Alpha loves you and you please alpha.”

 

There are no more tears now and Rey has just tired herself from all the crying. “I love you too, Alpha” She whispers. Untrusting of how her voice will sound like considering all the crying she’s done.

 

Finally, Kylo thinks. She’s talking again. He absolutely hates seeing his omega hurt and more importantly hurt by him. He never wants it to happen again. She still won’t meet his eyes. Everything is ok now but she’s clearly embarrassed of herself. Kylo lifts her chin so that they can meet eye-to-eye and says

 

“I love you more, Rey” And he kisses her forehead. Kylo gives Rey some water to make sure her throat wont hurt and boy is she thirsty. After putting the glass down Rey slowly moves out of her Alpha’s lap and he’s ready to take her back in when he sees that she’s getting something from the floor and….

 

“For you Alpha” Rey holds out a beautiful flower crown and Kylo melts at the gesture

 

“I think you should be the one wearing that, Rey”

 

“Issokay, Alpha. I also have one” She stands up on Kylo’s lap as she tries to crown her Alpha. Kylo bows down to accommodate his omega and when it’s secure He looks at Rey and smiles. Kylo uses the force to get Rey’s flower crown which is still on the ground and he crowns Rey in the same way.

 

“There… a crown for the most beautiful omega in the whole galaxy” Rey grins followed by a yawn and at this Kylo sees Rey is worn out. He carries Rey back inside and tucks her in. Rey doesn’t try to stop her alpha. She really is tired. She sleeps.

 

While Rey is sleeping Kylo takes out Rey’s collar and has it modified to add a tracker. He then places it back around Rey’s neck careful not to wake her. He kisses her head and curls her hair behind her ear and whispers

 

“This is for your own good, my little empress” Rey murmurs something a moves closer to Kylo and he gladly accepts her by putting his arm around her. As always, she fits like a glove resting just under his armpit while her hand is over her alpha’s chest

 

Once he sees Rey is fully settled he grabs his data pad and listens to a video clip sent by his general

 

“There are reports of leaders from small systems urging the emperor to meet with the resistance to form a treaty…”

 

Kylo listens as a reporter explains how many thinks the treaty is the best solution and how it would be a mistake in his part should he not meet with the General Leia. Kylo can’t bear to listen any further to the news report. He holos Hux

 

“They’re urging me to meet with them…”

 

“Yes but let’s not forget we have the upper hand… We just need to continue portraying them like the rebel scum there are. W have to show everyone they’re the bad guys”

 

“Well what do you suppose we do then?”

 

“That weapon you ordered… is it ready?”

 

Kylo grins “Yes, general. Yes it is”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think?


	7. Stay by me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new weapon  
> Sad news  
> And a trip to the theatre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shortie but goodie... I hope...

Classified Military Base – Mid regions

 

“Your majesty, the weapon’s demonstration is complete…”

 

“And?”

 

“It was a success… small but definitely deadly”

 

“Good”

 

“Shall I have its parts sent over to the head military office in Coruscant then, your majesty?”

 

“No… have it sent here…” Kylo slips the dealer a data pad. He is flabbergasted and unsure of what to say to the emperor

 

“B-but, your majesty… These planets sympathize with the Resistance. It is even known that they have a few secret bases here…” Kylo cuts him off before he can say anymore

 

“Yes yes I know. Just do it. And make sure the instructions on how to use it are clear…” Again the dealer is as confused as ever

 

“You’re confused…” It’s not a question, it’s a statement. Of course to anyone out of Kylo’s mind this whole operation is confusing. Kylo sighs

 

“This weapon will lead to many deaths… and you yourself have said that the only existing antidote is here in this base, heavily guarded I presume, am I correct?”

 

“Yes?” The dealer still doesn’t get where this is leading to

 

“Now imagine how the galaxy will feel about their precious resistance once they find out they’re using biological weapons of this magnitude.” The dealer’s eyes go wide

 

“Oh now imagine where they’d run to for help once the weapon ‘accidentally’ goes off? Why us of course! Well… me technically but you get the point. The resistance is seen as the sum that they are and the empire? It’ll be the literal savior of the galaxy. Not even a treaty can save them”

 

Kylo grins as he looks out into the large space where they are manufacturing thousands of weapons.

 

“Now if you’ll excuse me captain… I have a show with the prettiest omega to catch” Kylo walks up to his private landing pad where he boards the imperial cruiser back to Coruscant. He promised Rey they would watch the ballet and now was his time to fulfill said promise.

 

\--------------

 

Imperial Palace – Private Quarters – Coruscant

 

“Did my Alpha send you any new message?” Rey asks the guard outside their room for practically the hundredth time, yet the response is always

 

“No, your grace” Rey slumps down in front of the guard, crosses her arms and grunts

 

“But we’re ‘posed to watch the ballet!... Oh! I know. Maybe I can go there ahead of him and he can just meet me there when he gets here!”

 

Rey jumps up and fists a ball of the guard’s cape in her fists as if to plead

 

“Pweaseee! Let’s go already and Alpha can just follow! We can bring Maz!” The guard then looks down at Rey, disturbing his perfect stance, and says

 

“I’m sorry your grace but Miss Kanata is no longer with us in the Palace. I thought you knew.” Rey definitely did not know. She was unsure how to feel about it. The guard is lying of course Maz would never leave her

 

“No! No she’s here! Because I’m still here, she’s still here too! Go find Maz now!” Rey was angry shouting but now tears were just coming out of her eyes. Maz would never ever leave her!

 

She started jumping up and down and started screaming as her face filled up with wet trails. The guard looked to the other guards stationed with him trying to ask for help. How was he supposed to handle the emperor’s mate crying loud like a child?

 

Rey seeing that none of the guards would help her find Maz, ran as fast as she could to Maz’s room in the palace. The guards were hot on her heels as Rey opened Maz’s room to find it

 

“Empty…” Her voice was small and face unbelieving. “Where’s her things?” She went further inside and the guards stood by the door letting Rey see for herself

 

“Maz? Maz it’s me Maz! It’s Rey!” She kept going around the room tyirng to make sure she covered every spot and when she finally realized that Maz was indeed gone she just dropped to the floor sobbing

 

The one guard she was talking to a while ago slowly approached her trying to see if he could at least bring her back to her room. Best not to let the other maids and staff of the emperor see by chance the little empress weeping on ground

 

He was about to touch her when his whole body froze in an instant. He was so scared but he couldn’t shout. The guards behind him noticed and tried to see what was happening until they saw the emperor walking fast inside the room. Once he got to Rey he unfroze the guard who quickly tried explaining the situation

“It’s fine. Leave us. Now!” Rey couldn’t be bothered by her Alpha’s shout as she continued to cry. But the moment his scent enveloped her the only thing her body managed to do was throw herself at Kylo the moment he knelt down beside her

 

“Ah-hl” hic “phaa” The sight of Rey’s crying face immediately broke his heart. “Maz’s gone” She kept crying has her Alpha took her in his arms and comforted her

 

“I’m sorry little one. I was supposed to tell you. But…” How could Kylo tell her where Maz had gone. She had left with a quick goodbye to Kylo saying that she was needed somewhere else urgently. When asked if she wanted to say goodbye to Rey she simply requested that she be told after she was gone already

 

“I wanted to tell you, love but I had to go away for a meeting and she told me to wait until she was gone” This made Rey sob harder. She didn’t even know how to feel. What to ask. She just needed her alpha

 

“I was just going to tell you but I landed I immediately felt your stress over the bond” Kylo’s clothes were getting soaked from all the tears now but he didn’t care.

 

“Hey… come on little one. Alpha is here for you” He carries them up again and brings them back to their bedroom. At least they had the ballet Rey wanted to watch to look forward to. He just didn’t know how well she’d still want to watch it considering what she just found out

 

Rey was still crying when suddenly Kylo heard her speak “Y-you’re not going to leave me, right alpha?” She looked up to him with such sadness that Kylo didn’t even know could exist. Maz was practically her mother… But Kylo knew well of how mothers could betray their little ones. Kylo was certain considering how both he and Rey grew up they would never abandon their children

 

He takes her tiny face in both his hands “Silly omega. Alpha will never… ever… ever leave you” Rey closes her eyes again to cry unbelieving of how earnest Kylo sounds. But she believes it with all her heart. She can feel all the honesty through the bond where Kylo was sending in all his comfort and love

 

Kylo kisses her tears away and tries to change the subject “Hey… why don’t we get ready for the ballet hmm?” Rey was still sad but at the mention of going out she had to stop crying at least. Which she did to Kylo’s relief.

 

“Are we going now?” Her voice was still so small

 

“Maybe we should both change hm?” Rey simply nodded as she left her alpha’s arms. She stood up and ran to her closet and came back smiling while holding a dress. Her eyes were still red and sore from crying but she still managed to put up a smile

 

“Can I wear this Alpha?” Kylo grinned and took the dress from Rey

“Well let’s go get changed then” Rey smiled even more as she took the hand her Alpha offered her.

 

 ------------------

 

Royal Ballet Theatre – Coruscant

 

It was a rare sight for the people of Coruscant, even the wealthy ones, to see their emperor mingle with them in the theatre. Even more so was when he had along with him his mate. Kylo and Hux had carefully choreographed this of course. Made sure that everyone in attendance were people of influence. So that when Kylo would walk in with his omega they would be the picture of perfection.

 

The almighty conquering Emperor Kylo Ren, tough on the battlefield, was being a good mate to his child omega bride. That’ll keep his ratings up. And boy did they skyrocket the next day.

 

It showed the whole galaxy that despite the attack his omega went through, they were still standing strong

 

Of course in Rey’s eyes this was all just a simple trip to the ballet. They had their own private box of course and Kylo had Rey on his lap the entire time. She had glasses with her to see up close.

 

When they had entered the theatre Rey had been overwhelmed. There were so many people and so much paparazzi. Kylo’s guards were struggling to keep them in line. From living isolated in a far away planet to this, it was definitely so much. So when she lifted her arms at her Alpha so she could be carried Kylo went along and lifted her. The paparazzi and on lookers were gushing at the sight befor them

 

“Alpha can we go in now?” She whispered to him as she hid her face from the holos. Kylo kissed her said “Of course little one…” He wanted to stay for more photos. But he didn’t want his omega to feel uneasy. Especially for their first outing together

 

The two mingled with some upper echelons of the galaxy first and Rey had delighted herself by looking around at the enormous place filled with so many people in such pretty dresses as she held on to her Alpha’s hand.

 

When it was time for the show to start there were more people looking at their box than at the stage. But Rey was oblivious to it all. Kylo stroked her hair as they watched. He was happy to see his omega giddy in his lap. They were having such a wonderful time. Rey whispered how much she loved her alpha during the intermission. And she really did. This turned out to be one of the best days of her life!

 

In Kylo’s mind he thought that perhaps this was for the best. He didn’t need to tell Rey the truth.

 

That he had found out Maz had been sending information to the resistance on Rey and the empire. That Maz was practically a spy. That he had in fact, exiled her to the planet where he found her in. That waterhole where she fed the scum of the galaxy. No. His little Rey didn’t need to know of such betrayal. Which is why it was perfectly fine for him to burn the letter she tried to sneak into Rey’s music box that explained her doubts on the empire and invitation to leave it all with her. No… Rey belonged with her. He could’ve killed her but she knew Rey would find that out soon and she might never forgive him. He couldn’t take that chance. He loved Rey too much. So this was all for the better.

 

When the second half of the show began however… as Rey squirmed on Kylo’s lap to find a comfortable position, Kylo began to shake.

 

“What’s wrong Alpha?” She asked innocently. Force that sweet voice! Uh oh. This was going to be a big problem. There were so many people around… and he knew… he was going to have a rut

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be it!!!! OMG!!!


	8. All for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo goes into Rut  
> The plan to defeat the resistance is in motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you feel about this!

Royal Theatre – Coruscant

 

Kylo had been trying so hard to put off mating with Rey. He wanted it to be special. Sweet and slow all for his omega. But there was no putting off any longer. He tried to put on a calm face as his hold on Rey became tighter and tighter…

 

“Oww… Alpha…” Kylo loosened up a bit and let out a growl making Rey whimper. One of the knights sensed what was going on and burst through the door as calmly as possible so as not to arise suspicion from the crowd

 

“Your majesty this way please” They knew the protocol every time Kylo got in a rut. At the touch of Kylo’s shoulder he abpruptly stood carrying Rey and hiding her protectively from the knight

 

“Mine!” He hissed. The audience was starting to see what was happening. The knight backed away a bit and calmly help up his hand

 

“Please, your majesty. You’re in a rut. We’ll escort you to the palace at once” Kylo let out another growl and closed his eyes to center himself a bit before nodding. It took everything in him to not take Rey at that moment

 

He breathed Rey in like she was a drug. He was addicted and he knew. As soon as the emperor left everyone started to fuss.

 

Meanwhile at the mention of a rut Rey’s eyes went wide. She looked up her Alpha and saw how his eyes changed. Her inner omega started to take the wheel. She needed to calm alpha. Spread her legs for him and give him satisfaction.

 

While Kylo rushed through the halls back to the speeder motorcade carrying Rey in his hands, Rey repositioned herself so she could access Kylo’s mating gland. She licked it right there and Kylo calmed down for a bit. He buried Rey further down his neck allowing her to leave marks

 

“Force!” Kylo was growling again once they made it to the speeder “Hurry up!” The speeder was zooming through the sky trying to get back to the palace immediately

 

“Shh… Alpha. Calm downnn” Rey kissed Kylo on the lips hoping to subdue a bit of his hunger. It was soft at first as Kylo relished it then he couldn’t do slow anymore. He took her head and deepened the kiss. He was letting Rey grind on his hard cock

 

“Hmmm… Alpha’s gonna knot you up. He’s gonna fill that tight cunt of yours with his big dick and you’re gonna be so full you can’t walk up straight anymore when you wake up…” Rey was moaning at his words. She swayed her hips on his lap

 

“Ohhh Alpha! Knot me!”

 

“YEEESSS!” Then the speeder stopped. They were back now. He didn’t even wait for a servant to open the door. He bolted right out with Rey in his hands

 

“Gonna fill you up, you tiny omega! Are you wet? You better be wet for your alpha!”

 

“Please Alpha! Give me pups!”

 

Kylo put Rey on the bed before Rey could adjust herself to a comfortable position Kylo hoisted her and put her on all fours

 

“Gonna fuck you like the omega you are. We’re gonna fill this palace with so many pups you’ll be on all fours for the rest of your life” Kylo kneeled before Rey and ripped off every piece of clothing she was wearing.

 

He lowered his nose to her cunt and now Rey was whimpering. His nose was practically teasing her wet entrance.

 

“You smell so sweet. I can’t wait to taste you”

 

“Pleaseee” Kylo took Rey’s head and muffled her mouth with his fingers and pushed her head down and lifted her ass.

 

“That’s it omega… you look so beautiful like this. Ready to take your Alpha’s cock” Kylo takes out his throbbing member from his pants. Rey closes her eyes while waiting. Her alpha is restricting almost all of her movement. Gripping his hold on her hard as she sucks on his fingers like an obedient omega

 

Then suddenly Rey feels like she’s being split. Kylo is pushing in at her entrance. Force he’s so big. Rey is crying.

 

“That’s just the tip little one! Force you’re so tight! Gonna knot you good!” It takes forever for Kylo to fully enter her and Rey feels like she’s about to pass out but all it takes is one bit on her gland and she’s back to her senses

 

Kylo is still and now Rey wants friction. It hurts but it’s so good as well.

 

“Alphaaa pweaseeee” Kylo just can’t resist denying his omega what she wants. He rams Rey’s pussy with his hard cock in and out. There’s no beat to it. Just pure animalistic urge to fuck and mate his omega to no end.

 

“Such a good bitch. Good good bitch.” Rey relishes and moans in Kylo’s praise. Yes! She wants to be so good for her Alpha

 

 He uses the force to grab Rey’s collar and as he continues to pump in and out of Rey he snaps it on her neck. He wants to be careful but that’s simply out of the question. He uses the collar as an anchor so that he can dive deeper and deeper into Rey’s sweet sweet pussy.

 

Her walls are starting to go tight. It’s closing in on him. Force she’s milking him like a crazed animal

 

“A-ugh-alphuughhh” Rey’s having a hard time keeping up with Kylo’s fast pace now. He eases up on his hold on her collar as he knows he’s about to give in any time now

 

“So close omega. So close. Keep it together for Alpha… hmmm… You think you can do that umphhh” Rey moans in response as she squeezes her tiny cunt around him even more.   
  


Kylo comes in an instant. He’s groaning and letting out growling noises as he fills his omega with his growing knot. As Kylo slowly eases back into his senses he remembers that Rey hasn’t come yet and while she’s struggling to take in his knot he brings his fingers out of Rey’s mouth and dives it in to her clit

 

“Ughhhh! Ahh Ahhh Ahllpp..” She can’t even finish her words. She’s being driven mad by this tiny bud that Kylo has mastered in just a few days. She can’t take it any longer. The knot is growing and Kylo’s fingers aren’t stopping any time soon.

 

“m’guna cummm”

 

“That’s it omega! That’s it! Cum for your Alpha. Milk up Alpha’s knot” Kylo rubs faster on Rey’s clit and she’s coming with him too

 

Her face is full of tears as her orgasm continues. Even when it’s about to die down Kylo still hasn’t retreated his fingers and his knot just feels sooooo good. She never wants anything but his knot for her whole life.

 

“Mphhhh Alpha” Her voice is so small again. So sweet. Kylo is sweating. They both are. As they try to regain their breaths Kylo brings Rey closer to him and lays them on their sides. Kylo spooning Rey who seems to sated and purring in content with the knot Kylo has given her

 

Kylo’s inner alpha is as proud as ever. His sweet sweet omega has taken him so perfectly. Such a good omega. He strokes her hair as she grows more and more tired. Soon sleep will take her. But just before it does she whispers

 

“I love you Alpha… Gonna give you pups” She’s drunk on happiness right now. And at the same time she’s glowing. The omega in her is happy that she’s made her Alpha proud. She feels it in the bond. And the last thing she hears before she sleeps is her Alpha confirming it out loud

 

“I love you too, Rey. Such a good omega” Kylo kisses the bare part of Rey’s neck and he follows her in sleep as well.

The next day the whole galaxy is buzzing with excitement and gossip. Three extraordinary things just happened last night.

 

First. The Emperor of the galaxy went out for a public outing. Yes, it was with the upper class of society… but still! Paparazzi and regular folk got to see for themselves as he entered the theatre.

 

Second. Not only did the Emperor go out for a public outing… he was with his omega! Not only was the public not supposed to see her until many years later, but she had just been attacked and now here she was! In the flesh. She was there all pretty and innocent looking like the child that she is. And even more so was that she made the most powerful man in the galaxy. The most feared of them all. The greatest force user to exist… all warm and sweet? He even bent down to carry her! And he was soooo gentle! Not at all like the massive slaughterer he is known to be

 

Third. The emperor left in such a rush. Was there an emergency? An illness? Was somebody trying to attack them? The rumors started from simple to outrageous. One claimed that Kylo Ren disliked the show and simply took his omega home. Another one claimed that there was a secret attack and his knights were just escorting the royal couple back to safety. A more daring one claimed that the omega had gone into heat…

 

None of the rumors were true. But one thing remained a fact. If he didn’t put a stop to this, Armitage Hux thought to himself, the whole palace, and empire in effect, would be undermined and weakened. He had to put a stop to this. But how could he? He was doubling as Moff and general and yet he wasn’t made aware of what truly happened that night

 

He had commed the office of the emperor and even the private line of the emperor himself but he still hasn’t had any response other than “The Emperor is indisposed with his omega”. As he walked to his private landing pad there were so many paparazzi trying to ask him about the sudden appearance and disappearance of the emperor last night. Thank the force for his trooper guards keeping them in line. It was way too early for this mess and he still hadn’t had his caf.

 

 ------------------

 

I guess you could say it was all too perfect. Just when the Kylo Ren had his Rut, his plan of sending new-age weapons to the resistance was being set in motion. When Kylo woke up his comm was beeping non-stop. He and Rey must’ve been so worn out that none of them woke up from the loud noise until now.

 

“What is it Hux?!” Kylo expected this to be about the commotion he caused in the theatre last night. But no…

 

“It’s happening. It’s happening right now. They’ve taken the bait and they’re using the weapons thinking it’s just as harmless as a stun gun”

 

Kylo was in bad need of a caf as well. He looked at Rey and he calmed down for a bit and smiled. He slowly removes his cock from Rey now tha this knot has deflated. After kissing her head and covering her up with more blankets and surrounding her with fluffy pillows he stood up and took his holo to another room.

 

“Hux slow down. You’re giving me a head ache? What’s this bait you’re talking about? Do you know what time it is?”

 

“Yes! You’ve nearly spent half a standard day in bed with your omega. While I know it’s none of my business you should really come and see what the resistance is doing so that we know when best to counteract.”

 

It was suddenly all going back to Kylo now. Of course! Their plan with the resistance!

 

“Ok fine I’ll meet you in my office in 5…” He looked at himself in the mirror and saw dark circles and a messy hair… Kylo Ren does not doo messy hair “…30 minutes” Hux is about to scream that they need to see each other now but Kylo shuts off the comm before he can listen to him whine

 

He fixes himself in the fresher and goes back to Rey with a wet towel in his hands and proceeds to gently wipe her in the area between her thighs. He sees blood on the bed and he shakes in horror. Has he really hurt his omega that much. He panics for a bit and is just shaking there not knowing what to do. It’s like somebody drove a speeder through him. How could he let this happen?

 

Suddenly Rey wakes. She had sensed her Alpha worry so much through the bond that she woke up. She sees his face full of shock and looks to see where he’s looking at and when she sees the blood Kylo is ready to hear her panic but she doesn’t… instead she just slumps back in the bed

 

“R-rey? We should…”

 

“Alpha, can we change it later? I’m to sweepyyy” Why was she acting so calm about this?  
  


“Rey??? Do you not see the blood! Oh force! I’ve hurt you! I’ve hurt you so bad!” He’s about to cry. He never ever wants to hurt Rey

 

Rey giggles and Kylo is more than confused now. “I’m not hurt Alpha… well I am because you’re big but if you mean the blood my tutors who taught me how to be an omega before says it’s normal… Silly Alpha”

 

Kylo shakes Rey up. She’s still sleepy but Kylo wants a full explanation now. “What do you mean normal???”

 

“Well… it’s always like that when it’s a girl’s firs time. They say it’s when their cherry has popped” She giggles again with her closed eyes ready to go back to sleep. Somehow Kylo finds it in him not to argue with Rey and just continue getting ready. But he has requested for a med droid to meet him in his office just to be sure.

He changes Rey in her sleep and carries her with him to his office. Best not wake her up. Walking out he sees that there are more guards with him. The head of his knights explains that it’s due to the sudden occurrence of attacks in the mid regions from the resistance. He knows this. This was their plan. And Kylo Ren has the perfect plan to make sure they have the moral high ground. He lays her on his omega bed and calls on Hux who is waiting outside.

 

“So who are they targeting?”

 

“Mostly small military bases, but looking at their pattern they’re probably going to go after the big ones soon. They’re not targeting civilians per se but they are getting hit either way. Casualties and what not.”

 

“Good… make sure it’s clear that they’re to blame for the civilian’s deaths. Actually… even military personnel… their families. Make sure they’re vocal about this. I want a galaxy-wide uproar against the resistance scum”

 

“Well they’ve been shooting non-stop all over various planets. They still think it’s harmless but all you need to do is press that button there and it’s all go kaboom”

 

Kylo looks at the side of his desk and there it is. The key to this whole operation. Many will die because of this… but mostly the resistance who thinks it’s all rubble they’re walking on. This is for the best. He hears Rey stir a bit on his feet and he takes a quick look at her before pressing the button

 

“This is all for you, my sweet omega”

 

And just like that all around the mid region, planets are filled with gases full of toxins. Enough to severely harm but not enough to kill… no… they’ll suffer a bit. And then they’ll see. They’ll see only their beloved emperor has the antidote to cure them. And both he and Rey will be loved for it! 

 

Kylo and Hux grin to each other as the wait for the bad news to break out. Rey is simply asleep. Blissfully unaware of the tragedies occurring. What a perfect plan this is indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGGGGGG! So how do you think the resistance will take to this mess? Will Kylo keep Rey in the dark? Meh... Rey is team Kylo all the way (but still... I bet she wouldn't like this)


	9. I'll Never Leave You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is... get ready for the roller coaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't find my hard drive where I put all my files in so I couldn't upload the chapter. But I've found it already and I've saved them all somewhere else already in case this happens again. Now get ready for the action to begin!

Imperial Palace – Coruscant

 

The past few days have been rather uneventful for Rey. Well, as uneventful as they go in the seat of government of the entire galaxy. Kylo restricts what Rey can see on the holo. She knows this to be true because sometimes when she would watch the news it would suddenly cut on its own and transfer to some kid show. But when it came to regular everyday news like bank robberies from some unknown planet or the construction of a new infrastructure nothing changes.

 

Rey doesn’t mind of course. She trusts her Alpha. Her whole life she’s only known one purpose. And that was to please her Alpha and give him heirs. Kylo Ren being a good… no! Great Alpha was just an added bonus. The very best bonus for her.

 

Even though her exposure to the outside world is limited, she can hear what Kylo and his advisers talk about from time to time. Kylo rarely lets Rey out of his sight. Even in the most confidential meetings, Rey is there on Kylo’s feet or lap. Because, that’s how much Kylo trusts her. Sure she won’t hear news from a 3rdsource news outlet, but she’ll hear it at least in the confines of wear all important decision-making occur in the whole galaxy. And that’s good enough for her.

 

Recently they have been discussing about this Resistance scum they keep talking about. It seems it’s some sort of revenge. Rey may be child-like but she is one smart omega. She can put two and two together and she’s realized this may be because they were the ones that attacked her. As far as she knows she hates the Resistance. They almost killed her and they’re giving her Alpha a very tough time. She thinks about how all that time could have been used for some cuddling… or mounting her alpha…

 

Yesss… ever since Rey tried Kylo’s knot for the very first time she can’t get enough of it. She’s addicted to it. Kylo calls her needy whenever she whines for it but he always gives her what she wants in the end. He says he can never say no to her. Because when Rey begs… force, Kylo thinks… that is the sweetest sound ever next to when she moans out his name when she cums all over his cock.

 

Until now Kylo is surprised how easily he can fit inside Rey. She’s so tiny and so young. And he’s apologized so many times to her for taking her too early, but deep down, in both of their animalistic selves, they aren’t sorry for a single thing.

 

There are times when Kylo gets too aggressive with Rey. Usually when he goes all Alpha he goes extra rough. Although Rey enjoys it, it still hurts a bit in the morning. But she never complains, and she never sends any doubt through the bond. She fears too much that Kylo might deny her the moment she complains about even the smallest thing about it. So she lets Kylo pound into her as he grabs her by her hair or her collar and bury it deep in the sheets.

 

Kylo gives her the sweetest kisses after every time he fucks her. Maybe that’s why she doesn’t complain when it gets so rough. And when he sings his praise for her oh how Rey melts.

 

Rey has gotten used to having many people around her. In addition to her guards, she has now more servants and staff waiting on her. They don’t huddle and roam around her constantly, but whenever she needs anything, they aren’t far away. It’s a bit weird. She’s only ever had Maz before. Sometimes she likes to think that Maz didn’t leave her. That she’s just somewhere around the palace fussing over something no one would even notice.

 

She knows not to ask Kylo for any updates on her. He gets really angry whenever she does… But this time she can’t shake the question off again. They were just eating breakfast when she asked Kylo about her again. It started off with an innocent question

 

“Kylo, do you think I can send a message to Maz? I just want to ask how she is…”

 

Kylo sighs.

 

“Rey finish your food” He doesn’t even look at her. He just goes back to eating while reading some documents. Rey pouts.

 

“Please Alphaaa. It’ll be a quick holo!” She’s whining and she’s calling him by his designation. Cheap trick. But Kylo is made of tougher things

 

“Don’t make me tell you again, little one. Or I’ll feed you myself. It took you so long to convince me you could feed yourself so don’t let it all go to waste because I quite enjoy feeding you”

 

Rey grunts but she’s not backing out of this one. Why would Kylo not let her send just one message! It’s not like she or Maz did anything wrong! Yeah she’s mad that she left without saying goodbye but that’s not enough to make her get mad at her for her whole life.

 

She stands up and goes beside her Alpha. She sizes him up and crosses her arms together.

 

“Alpha…” Her words are clipped “Please. Let. Me. Send. A. Letter. To. Maz.” But she remains very calm.

 

Kylo takes a deep breath. He stands up and looks down on Rey. Meanwhile she still has her chin up to him. Defiant to the end.

 

“Fine. That’s how you want to play” He uses the force to grab Rey’s leash and puts it on her collar. Then he hoists her up and puts her over his shoulder. He then shouts to one of the servants attending him

 

“Bring our food to our bedroom!” The servants are stunned. “NOW!” And just like that they all scurry to prepare the couple’s meal for their room. Meanwhile Rey is screaming and banging on Kylo’s back. She’s using all her strength but Kylo feels nothing. Kylo is enormous compared to Rey. Her punches are like light pats on the back. But even so she’s shaking her legs far too much that he’s getting annoyed at not being able to carry her properly so he issues a command

 

“Stop this at once, Omega!” Rey stops in an instant. Her body betrays her and obeys his alpha

 

“You’re just having a tantrum Rey. I don’t want that” Now Rey is crying. She’s not sure why. Is it because she can’t send a letter to Maz? Because her mate is treating her like a child? Or that Maz left her and that even if she sends a holo she probably won’t even get a reply back

 

Kylo is still storming through the halls as everyone they pass by all bow and step aside to make way for the angry emperor. He even hears a few mutter “Poor kid” and he hears in their thoughts “So young… I hope he won’t hurt her too much”

 

Kylo growls, seemingly out of nowhere as no one knows what he’s heard. Why would they think that? He would never hurt Rey! But rey’s cries are only growing and as they’re about to enter their room he takes another deep breath before putting Rey down who immediately pushes Kylo and tries to make run away but Kylo instantly takes her hand and pulls her towards him.

 

“Hey hey hey… come on now. Calm down Rey”

 

“No! I don’t wanna be here right now” She’s angry and she’s still crying. But Kylo is being patient for her.

 

“Oh? And where will you go huh?” At this Rey stops trying to pull her hand away from Kylo and just stares at anywhere but her Alpha

 

“Rey… Look at me…” He’s trying to be a soothing alpha. He purrs. It works on Rey for a while but then she remembers how Maz used to imitate that purr when she was still young and she cries even more

 

“Shhh… shhh… it’s ok” He slowly gathers Rey in his arms “Alpha’s got you”

 

She’s starting to speak to Kylo again but her words are muffled as she buries herself deep in his chest

 

“What’s that Rey?” She puts up her head and with tears all over she asks

 

“Why would she leave me?” Kylo smiles sadly and kisses Rey

 

“I don’t know, love… I don’t know” She looks down. Clearly not the answer she wanted

 

“But I do know one thing” He carries her chin up so that they’re both looking into eachother’s eyes

 

“What’s that?”

 

“I won’t ever leave you”

 

They hug once again and Kylo takes his omega in the bedroom where he feeds here by hand. Rey is no longer complaining. After all the anger she gave Kylo a while ago the omega in her is screaming to please her Alpha. She needs his contact so bad. And this meal is doing just the trick.

 

They’ve both calmed down but Rey feels like Kylo isn’t over her and her tantrum. She knows that he’s mad because the topic is Maz because Rey has had little tantrums here and there throughout her stay with Kylo but he never gives an outburst like the one he had a while ago. Her worries that her Alpha is still not pleased with the way she acted, are confirmed when after eating she asks him if she could go to play outside

 

Kylo simply picks Rey up and brings her to a large closet (room more likely) meant for nesting and he locks Rey’s leash on a wall and tells her “No Rey. I’m confining you to this nest until further notice. I’ve already informed the guards not to let you out. You can arrange it however you like and you can order whatever pillow, blanket, or linens you want but you are not going out until I say so.”

 

Rey is shocked at first. She looks at Kylo in disbelief and tries to reach out for his hand but he retreats it and stands up before her

 

“I love you, Rey. But I want to be very clear with you on this matter. I don’t want you to ask about Maz ever again. Or even mention her name. Understood?” He’s calm but very serious about this. Rey has never seen him this blunt at her. She wants to argue but she can see in Kylo’s eyes that he’s dead serious about this. So she just sighs and looks down and mumbles

 

“Yes, alpha” Kylo accepts Rey’s answers and kisses the top of her head

 

“Good. Besides… this is for the better. A good omega needs to make a perfect nest right?”

 

He’s talking to her like a child. Rey is too tired to be irritated because deep down inside she wants this too. She wants to just nest around and forget about all her worries.

 

 “I’ll come back to get you later” He caresses Rey’s cheek and Rey leans to his touch for a while before Kylo leaves and locks Rey in. Rey looks around and although she’s sad, she focuses instead on nesting. Her alpha may be mad at her, but once he sees how beautiful her nest is he’s gonna be the proudest alpha in the galaxy.

 

After spending hours in the nesting room making her nest looks absolutely perfect Rey is finally done. She takes a good look at her nest and smiles to herself. Then she feels the tiredness of her body and finally lays down on the nest and sleeps as she curls up.

 

Rey had been asleep for only a while when she heard noises outside. She could smell who exactly was outside because the scent had been bland. Maybe Kylo just had somebody with him. She takes a peek outside as far as the leash allows her too. She looks around when suddenly to her left she sees a group of men in weird rustic clothing go around the room. They’re scattered and trying look under the bed and whatnot. Like they’re trying to find… her. She gasps and puts her head back inside and slowly closes the door so as not to alert them.

 

She was fairly safe considering that her nesting room is hidden behind a large painting. But still… her scent was strong as Kylo didn’t want her to take any suppressants. Any Alpha or strong Beta could sniff her from a mile away. While they’re busy looking over at one spot in the room she unlatches her leash from the wall using an emergency button that alerts Kylo whenever it’s hit and bolts. She makes a run for the main door. Once outside she sees that there are no guards. Kylo’s knights are with Kylo but Rey’s guards are no where to be found.

 

She’s panicking. On the verge of hyperventilating but then in the corner of her eye she sees a small table with a storage cabinet under and she hides herself in there. She made too much of a noise in getting in the table that the men inside her room are alerted and try to look for what or whoever made that noise.

 

She can see through a tiny part in the cabinet doors of the table what is going on outside. The men are passing by the table. And she’s trembling. Hoping that they wont check for her where she’s hiding. Then one of them stops right in front of the table.

 

Her eyes widen. She sends a strong cry for help through the bond. She’s holding her mouth to stop her from breathing so loud. Then the worst happens...

 

They open the cabinet doors and Rey screams

 

“There she is!” They grab her and she’s struggling until they put something over her nose and moth and slowly everything goes into darkness. The last thing she hears is a lightsaber turning on. But it’s too late. She’s been tossed in a speeder waiting just outside a window by the hallway she was hiding in. Her Alpha screams as he kills everyone who wasn’t able to escape with Rey. Then Rey passes out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Guaranteed happy ending. But... happy endings don't come cheap. We gotta ride the pain train first.


	10. Back to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes up meets a familiar looking lady  
> Kylo goes mad and just wants his omega back  
> Rey needs to get back to her Alpha too and hitches a ride  
> HERE WE GOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long one! Have fun. I have the next 5 chapters ready.

Naboo – Secret Location – Resistance HQ

 

Rey has a headache. A big one. She wants to cry but she’s too exhausted to find the strength to do it. It’s like she’s lost her voice. She knows she’s on a bed but it’s not her bed because it’s not as soft. She doesn’t want to open her eyes because from the way her body is hurting right now she feels as if it’s going to hurt really bad when she opens her eyes.

 

She groans trying to sit herself upright before finally caving in and falling back into the bed. She’s thirsty and just when she’s about to call for her Alpha she hears buttons being pressed. Wherever she is someone must be trying to get in.

 

She hears a door hiss open and that’s when she opens her eyes. Bright white lights enter her sight and it’s blinding. She instantly brings up her hands to cover her eyes. Between half open eye lids she sees something… someone approach her. A short creature? It’s going closer and closer and instincts have her instantly back up.

 

It hurts so much to just move an inch but she’s far to scared to think about the hurt. Now she’s really panicking.

 

“Please don’t hurt me!” She tries to say with as much energy as she can when the creature sits down on her bed. But it does something that surprises her. It puts its warm hands on her that seems to be patting her. Like in a comforting manner. She recoils her hands a bit before opening her eyes fully. And then that’s when she sees who’s really there.

 

That creature wasn’t a creature after all… but a woman. An old woman. She seems to be important because of the way she’s dress. And she’s old with a warm smile. She’s not sure what it is in her but somehow she calms down a bit at her sight. She takes a sniff and…

 

“Hmmm… Alpha?” Is her Alpha somewhere around this place?

 

The old lady’s smile only grows.

  
“Sorry, Rey. Your Alpha isn’t around here” Rey frowns and looks around the room she’s in. The old lady’s hands are still on hers. Rey grabs the blanket that enveloped her in her sleep and gathers it around her body as if some sort of shiled

 

“Please miss… I think I’m lost. I need my Alpha” She hides further behind her blanket

 

“Oh Rey… don’t worry. You’re not lost. You’re with family” Rey tilts her head in confusion. So her Alpha is here then? Also how does this woman know her name? Holos of her had only surfaced when she went out of the palace with her Alpha when they watched the ballet. Surely not everyone in the galaxy knows who she is already. Or did they?

 

“How silly of me. I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Leia Organa. But you can just call me Leia” She holds out her hand to shake with Rey’s but Rey only stares at the hand presented in front of her.

 

Now memories of what happened right before she passed out are coming into her and she realizes whoever this lady is must be with the bad guys that took her. She puts on a strong face standing up and goes full empress on them.

 

“I demand that you take me to my Alpha at once!”

 

Leia just shakes her head and chuckle. “My my… you are as spirited as my informants say. No doubt keeping dear old Ben in buys these past few days” At the mention of this Ben person she seems to have suddenly gone sad. Now Rey is more confused than ever

 

“Look here lady. I don’t know exactly who you are…”

 

“I just told you Rey. My name is Leia” Rey doesn’t like being interrupted but she keeps going on anyways

 

“And I don’t know how you know who I am but I know you know who my Alpha is and I mean it lady. Bring me back or else he’ll kick your butt!”

 

Leia is about to say something back at Rey but is interrupted by someone opening the door

 

“Is everything alright in here? I hear screaming and thought you needed help” Leia then tries to stand up and Rey sees here that she needs a cane to stand. She backs up a bit as Leia fixes herself

 

“Look here Rey. I know this is all confusing to you. But I want you to know you’re in safe hands.” She takes her by her shoulder and Rey wants to back away but the lady seems to be giving off a nice sort of scent. The sort she trusts and for that reason she doesn’t move

 

“You’re with the resistance Rey. And you don’t need to be afraid anymore. We’ll protect you here”

 

The guy with her who has been listening to their conversation so far then adds

 

“That’s right little one” He gives a roguish smile and grins “We’re the good guys and we’ll make sure that Kylo Ren doesn’t hurt you anymore”

 

At the mention of Kylo Ren Rey’s ears perk up. “Alpha! Wait no! Take me to my alpha. He’s not hurting me. Take me back now!”

 

Leia frowns and shakes her head as she looks to the man with her. The man speaks

 

“Just as I thought… it’s worse. He’s practically brainwashed her. Who knows what horrors he’s done to her. And to make her believe it’s all alright?”

 

“No… I don’t think he’s done exactly that.”

 

“Look general. I know you still believe that it’s Ben underneath all that darkness but sooner or later we’re gonna have to accept that he’s gone. That he’s all Kylo now”

 

They keep talking about her Alpha and this Ben person as if they’re close but Rey has never heard of that name ever before. Who is he? She’s more confused than ever now

 

“Please… I just wanna go home” Her voice is small again. At this point she just really wants to go home to her Alpha and cuddle up and never leave him behind

 

The man goes to her and kneels before her

 

“Look here Rey. I just need you to trust us. This is for your own good. Kylo Ren? He’s not who you think he is… he’s the bad guy ok? Not us…”

 

And now Rey is angry. How dare they talk about her Alpha like that to her!?

 

“No! He’s not a bad guy! He loves me! He’s my alpha and he always takes care of me” Rey is stomping her feet and is about to enter one big tantrum

 

Leia goes to the man and tells him “There’s no point in talking to her now, Poe. Let’s come back when she’s calmed down ok?”

 

Rey looks at them. They’re about to leave and she does not want to stay here without a sure answer of what’s going to happen next

 

“Wait! No wait! Please I’ll be good. Just take me to my Alpha please. He’ll give you credits. He’s a very rich guy”

 

“We’ll be back later ok, Rey?” Then they leave her as Rey chases after them only to have the door locked on her face. She tries to press the buttons on a nearby keypad but nothing works. She’s banging hard on the door and crying rivers.

 

“Alpha! Alpha please! Someone help me!” Rey has never felt more helpless in her entire life than in this situation here. She sobs all the way down to the floor as she prays that her Alpha will come get her out of this situation soon

 

\--------------

 

Imperial Ship – Somewhere in the mid regions

 

The last few hours have been hard on everyone. Everyone is on their toes. Not knowing when the vicious emperor is going to have a fit again. Just a while ago he murdered 3 resistance prisoners he was trying to interrogate. But he just couldn’t even stand their faces. The moment he saw through the force that they had nothing valuable he gave them a death so violent he relished in it for hours.

 

Now that his omega was no where to be found, gone was the sweet and loving Alpha emperor. And it brought terror back to everyone who served under his command. No one dared give him bad news or even just slightly upset him. Lest they want to be thrown out into the endless void of space. Which he did to a number of unlucky messengers of bad news.

 

Hux was beginning to worry. Sure it was nice to have a cruel emperor when it was war time on the battlefield. But this was a personal mission and it was dragging Kylo’s morale way too down. To be perfectly clear he understood what he was going through. He figured he’d let him destroy all the panels he wanted. He can’t bare to imagine what it must feel like not to have his omega around. This was one of the reasons the omega was just as heavily guarded as the emperor. The emperor’s sanity practically rested on the omega’s safety. And right now that sanity was thinning the line.

 

But he thought that Kylo has had his time to let his anger out. Not he needed to focus that anger on actually finding Rey. That was the only way to cure him of this madness he was going through. He hasn’t eaten or properly slept in so long. He had to be stronger now more than ever. He approached the emperor who sat on his throne looking into the void of space before him with such darkness those of weak minds would crumble.

 

“Your majesty… We’ve had a few information coming in and few tips from our solicited spies. Perhaps if you could join me in the war room we can…”

 

Hux wasn’t able to finish his sentence as suddenly he felt his throat closing in. It was practically bursting and he thought he was gonna die. He tries hold on his neck to get rid of whatever was closing in on him but he couldn’t find anything

 

“Information? Tips? Spies???? You think I’d take the words of filthy scum bounty hunters and double agents seriously? This is my omega we are talking about!” Kylo roared as he let go of his force hold on Hux and stood up with his saber lighting up. He threw his saber right past Hux and Hux swore he was about to die

 

“Send every trooper. Ever officer. Everyone under the First Order’s command and find that Resistance Base. It’s them! I know it’s them. Those men I murdered below deck are proof enough.”

 

HUx had to take a few breaths before swiftly replying “At once your majesty” He then scurried out the room. The moment he left Kylo went back to his throne and dropped defeated. He threw his head into his hands and began to weep.

He wants his omega back in his arms.

 

\-----------------------

 

Naboo – Secret Location – Resistance HQ

 

“Come in Rey don’t be shy”

 

Rey was brought out by 2 guards to Leia’s room. She doesn’t know why she’s being treated so nicely and speaking to the general of the resistance if she’s their prisoner

 

“Please Rey sit” Leia comes out of another room which she assumes is where she actually sleeps. She looks around and sees it’s very… homy. She imagined the general of the Resistance that has been driving her Alpha mad would be more sinister. But if this was where the general stayed. If this were her quarters, then… why was she so hell bent on killing her Alpha? This didn’t seem like the room of a person who would try to kill her and her alpha. It looked like the room of any other old woman who probably had a family out there.

 

Leia sits in front of Rey and just smiles at her. Why is she so excited to see her? Rey is getting more and more confused the more she looks around. Just then Rey hears a whistle. Leia turns around

 

“Oh that must be the water I was boiling. Just you wait here. You two can go now” She orders the guards who roughly took her in and they hesitantly leave

 

“It’s fine… she’s a 13-year old girl. This isn’t my first time with children.”

 

“I’m not a child” Rey crosses her arms “I’m a lady” She lifts her chin up as if in declaration

 

“Of course you are dear my bad” Rey hates the way she’s talking to her

 

“Just hold on a sec ok? I’m just preparing some tea. You’ll love it I know. My Benny used to love this too.”

 

Benny? Was this Benny somehow related to that Ben guy she was talking about a while ago? He must be her son because she seems to talk about him with such love and care in her voice. Almost the way Maz talked about her

 

While Leia is too busy with her tea Rey stands up and looks around the room. Everything seems old but cute. So many weird plants and vases. She keeps looking around mesmerized by the colors around her when she spots on a desk, hidden away by flower vase a picture frame. At first glance she sees It’s a family portrait. She looks closer and she recognizes that the woman is Leia. She was younger. She looks different but that’s definitely her. She’s sporting the same hair only it’s not gray in the photo. She has her arm around a tall man with a handsome grin. They’re both smiling. And on her lap is a boy with luscious black hair and an auspicious nose. And oh boy. Those ears. It almost reminds her of her…

 

She drops the frame and gasps. She puts up her hands to cover has the glass shatters on the floor.

 

Leia immediately goes back into the living room worried that Rey may have escaped only to find a broken frame on the floor and a very shocked Rey.

 

Rey takes on look at her and back at the boy and it all seems to connect to her. She points at Leia

 

“You! You’re… you’re… but then…” She keeps looking back and forth between the photo and Leia in disbelief

 

“But that would meant that Kylo is your… and You’re his…”

 

Leia frows as she picks up the photo and kicks the glass aside. She nods

 

“Yes… Yes I am…”

 

Rey shakes her head. No. No! Why would she???

 

“Why would you do that! He’s your son and you’r trying to kill him!”

 

“Rey you don’t understand he’s not who you think he is. Ben isn’t the same”

 

“Ben? Who is Ben? What is going on?”

 

“Rey… Ben is Kylo. Well… At least that’s what he calls himself now but he’ll always be Ben to me” She tries to get Rey so she can hug her but she immeditaly avoids her attempt of comfort

 

“No! If you were her mother, then you wouldn’t do all of that. Why are you with the resistance? Do you need help? We can go to my Alpha. I’m sure he misses you! He probably doesn’t know who you are!”

 

“Oh Rey… I wish it were that simply… But the Kylo you’re with is no longer the Ben I used to know. He’s… different. Now if you could just sit down we can talk about this and I can answer all the questions you have…”

 

“No! I hate you! I hate all of you! The resistance is a bunch of meanies! My Alpha is the bestest in the world and all I hear from the people who outside when I walked here was mean things about him. And that’s not true. You make him do all those bad stuff. You’re a big meanie!”   
  


She pushes the table on which the frame sat on a while ago and makes a run for the door. Leia is too slow to catch Rey so she shouts to the guards

 

“She’s running away get her!”

 

Rey is small. She used to think that was a disadvantage that people would always treat her like a child because of it. But now she sees that it’s her way out. She goes through small vents and little pathways meant for droids and before the resistance knows it she’s crawling her way out into her freedome

 

All around the resistance base in red alert. Their most valuable asset has just escaped.

 

“I knew we should’ve sent that ransom video to Ren” Poe tells Leia as they walk to their war room

 

“What? And cause another scene where we’re the bad guys??? Remember how that worked out well with those shady weapons we just happened to just find lying around?”

 

“You just didn’t want to do it because this is all personal to you”

 

“No Poe! You have to look at the bigger the picture. I didn’t even know you ordered her kidnapping until a while ago. Do you realize what you just did? You separated two mates from each other. And one of them just happens to be one of the last living Siths… or the closest thing to Sith… living in the galaxy. You messed up Poe!”

 

Poe is taken a back by the bluntness of Leia but nonetheless knows it’s too late to back down

 

“Well! If we wanna win this war, we gotta do something right? I bet your son’s a mess right now after what we just did. That’ll probably make it easier for us to put the Order down. In fact, we should probably still send that ransom message to him right now just to throw him off and make him even more insane”

  
“Are you even listening to what you’re saying right now? You know what! Do whatever you want! I’m going to look for my daughter!”

 

\-------------------

 

Imperial Ship – Somewhere in the mid regions

 

“Your majesty. We’ve tracked down the signal sir. It’s in… Naboo…”

 

“Well what are you waitng for? Set course!”

 

“Already done sir”

 

“Good. In the mean time send nearby troops. I want a blockade around the planet. No one goes in or out”

 

Kylo looks back at the holo of Rey sleeping in a bunker and this pilot asking for ransom. Foolish man. He’s going to make sure his death will be slow and torturous he’ll dream of a blaster to his head

 

He stares harder into the holo before it crushes in his palms. He’s going to get his omega back. And he’s gonna burn the galaxy if he has too

 

\------------------

 

Naboo Forrest

 

Rey has been running for what seems like forever. But she doesn’t stop. She just needs to get back to her Alpha. She knows she’s not in Coruscant because this place is too green. So she knows she needs to get on a ship

 

She was about to give up and just rest for the night when she sees up ahead a few men loading up crates into a very old and rustic ship. She goes to them

 

“Excuse me sir but I need to get to Coruscant”

 

The person turns to her way and he’s confused at first because he doesn’t see anything until Rey tugs at his pants and he looks down. That’s when he sees Rey

 

“Oh… what are you doing here! Get out. This is a private ship!”

 

“Please! I just need to get to Coruscant!”

 

“Ha! You hear that boys! She needs to get to Coruscant!” The men with him laugh and now Rey is angry again. Why wont anyone take her seriously!

 

“You will take me to Coruscant now!” She screams with such ferocity that birds are flying out from the nearby trees

 

“We will take you to Coruscant now” The men reply in perfect robotic unison and Rey is surprised it worked. Wow. Was she that convincing already? She smiles smugly like the princess… empress rather… that she is. They gesture her to enter the ship and although Rey is shocked she’s just happy to finally get a ride. I wonder what her Alpha will think of her when she tells him everything that just happened to her

 

She buckles in and she looks at the men and by the looks of their eyes it seems as if they’re spaced out just as when she commanded them to take her to Coruscant.  But she doesn’t mind. Just as long as they take her to back home. Just as they are about to enter hyperspace the captain shouts

 

“Hold on! I think they’re forming a blockade!”

 

“We gotta get outta here now! We can’t miss the deadline plus this child here still has to get off at Coruscant”

 

Rey is panicking and she looks at and sees many ships surrounding the planet they just exited.

 

“Here’s what we’re gonna do. I can only make a clear pathway to Takodona so let’s take her there and regroup from there just to be safe”

 

Rey is too scared to argue. They seem to know what they’re doing anyways so she just goes along with it. To herself she whispers

 

“I’m coming home, Alpha. Just wait for me”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	11. The only alpha who can save her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey continues to try to find a way back home and is betrayed along the way  
> Kylo captures 2 special prisoners  
> A bond stronger than ever is formed  
> Rey goes into heat  
> Kylo runs across the galaxy for his omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. Had to extend my stay in Japan by a 3 days. So I had to write this on my phone. However I hope it'll do. I know I promised 2 chapters coming in but since I still don't have my laptop I am unable to do so. I hope this makes up for it

Takodana

 

As the planet before her got bigger, Rey’s eyes went wider. Back in Coruscant everywhere there were building as tall as the planet’s atmosphere. The only trees she found were in the palace gardens. In her planet she grew up in there had been a few forests here and there and every now and then she would learn about the flora and fauna of the galaxy through educational holos. But none of those holos could compare themselves to what she was seeing before her very eyes

 

She never thought there could be so much green in the whole planet. Some nights Kylo would tell her stories about Naboo and their house there. He would talk about how beautiful it is and how he would take her there someday. She imagined it would be as pretty as this planet.

 

Once they landed discretely in the forest Rey stood up ready to ask the men how she would find transportation back to Coruscant.

 

“Just follow us” One of the men said

 

Rey follows them outside and the same man points across the lake to an old castle

 

“See that place there? We gotta get there for some fuel and more stuff. After that we’ll head straight to Coruscant”

 

“Ok then let’s get going” She marches on when she is stopped by the man

 

“Hold on now. You stay here. Someone needs to watch the craft”

 

“What? But…”

 

“Look do you wanna get back or what?”

 

Rey sighs in defeat and sits on a rock by the ship. She hates the way those men look. It’s like they have a hidden agenda. Do they somehow know who she is? Rey tried to distract herself from those thoughts by walking nearby to watch a few flowers.

 

\------------------

 

Naboo – Secret Location – Resistance HQ

 

It was a massacre. There was blood everywhere. FN2187 was too fazed. All he knew were the orders. Kill everyone and get the emperor’s omega unharmed.

 

They gathered all of them into a group. After a single command countless of lives were taken. But he couldn’t shoot. They were unarmed after all. They had already lost yet they continued to the slaughter. He had to get out of here.

 

“So this is where the filthy resistance scum has been hiding” Hux sneers beside Kylo

 

“Have all the squadrons reported back?”

 

“Yes, your majesty…” Kylo stares at the general. His face is blank yet full of terror. Like waves crashing in violently on hot summer day. The emperor was an enigma.

 

“They… there were no signs of the little empress…” Kylo’s fists clench

 

“The prisoners, before they were killed… those who were not able to evacuate before our attack said that Rey had escaped a little before the blockade was formed. ”

 

Kylo was trying to hold it in together and clenched his fists. He had scented the place and he too could not find a single trace of his beloved omega. He reeked of pain and destruction. This had made Hux pause and flinch a bit. He wondered if it was worth it to continue. He takes a deep breath

 

“Unfortunately there were a few ships that had left just in time before the blockade so… she could be anywhe-”

 

Kylo activates his light saber and proceeds to destroy the nearby panels. But no. This is not just a regular temper tantrum. He reaches out his hands and in an instant kill all the other prisoners waiting for their deaths all the same.

 

“Gather whatever intel you have from this base and track those ships. Send in a full deployment in this planet and scatter the rest throughout nearby systems. We will continue the search from the imperial ship.”

 

“One more thing, your majesty…”

 

“What?”  
  


“We have with us kept in a holding cell two certain members of the resistance that you might be interested in”

 

Kylo tilts his head in confusion as Hux hands him over a holo video showing the prisoners. He looks in horror and delight at the sight of Captain Dameron, the filth that had dared asked for ransom for his omega, and his mother, Leia Organa.

 

He deactivates his light saber and walks back to his ship followed by his knights. “Bring them aboard”

 

 ----------------

 

Takodana

 

Rey has been waiting for what seems like forever. It’s getting late and the men hadn’t returned. She had to leave and go to the castle they said they were going to. She couldn’t stay here anymore. The forest was starting to scare her. The castle is far but she has no other choice. With tattered clothes and a tired body, she walks on.

 

It’s right before the sun sets that she can finally see the castle clearly. She’s so near now that she feels like she wants to cry of happiness. She’s thirsty and scared but this is where she needs to be. There are more people and all sorts of creatures around the castle. They both frighten and amaze her. She must’ve reached the back of the castle as she can see so many humanoids gambling on the ground with dice. She needs to get to the front so she can look for the two men who promised to take her home to Coruscant.

 

She’s about to make a turn so she can avoid all the deadly glares she’s been getting from the humanoids in the back of the castle when she feels a sudden pain in her stomach. She feels hot. No. She’s burning. Like somehow she had swallowed up the sun and kept it within her. She can’t take it anymore. As sweat and tears roll of her face she bucks her feet and falls hard into the ground, crunching a few leaves on the way

 

“Mgahhh” She groans in pain and it’s getting so loud that the humanoids are starting to notice

 

What the hell is happening to her?

 

_Mmmm… mate! Pups! Nest! Mount!_

It repeats in her head like a prayer before death. She feels like she’s floating and at the same time drowning in something wet between her thighs

 

She has the urge to grind and hump and oh she needs her alpha back

 

“What’s the smell! There’s an omega here I know it!”

 

Even in this feverish state Rey knows that those men mean trouble. So she tries her best to stand up and run

 

“Well well well… what do we have here? An omega in heat wandering about alone in the forest”

 

“Pweaseee. Sir… Need… Alpha…” She scents the men around her and she scrunches her face in disgust. None of them are her Alpha. She needs Kylo so bad right now she would do anything just to mount him

 

“Ohhh. She needs her Alpha huh?” The men are gathering around her and laughing. They’re laughing at her sorry miserable state

 

Rey needs relief. She needs the tension from her thighs removed but only her Alpha can help her. And he’s no where to be found

 

“Pweaseeee!” There are more tears in her eyes as she reaches her hand up hoping anyone of them would help her

 

“She’s clearly someone’s mate. Look at that scar on her neck. Plus, she reeks like some Alpha’s bitch. Wonder what she did to lose him?”

 

“Doesn’t matter. No Alpha, no mate, no worries. She’s our men! No omega in heat would deny cock. Even a beta!”

 

They all laugh some more and Rey let’s her omega instincts take over. She dives her hands down to where a few days ago she had let her Alpha in to fully claim her. She searched for that bud he loved to play with and tried to rub in her fingers. And ohhhh force. It feels so good

 

“Look at that bitch go! Damn she needs real cock action!”

 

“Grab her now!”

 

Rey hears this at the last minute and gets up fast and runs and runs and runs until she’s caught by one of the men. She tries to fight them off but to no avail. They’re bigger, meaner, and tougher than she is

 

“Pwease! I just want my Alpha!” Rey is wailing now

 

_Alpha Alpha Alpha_

 

Rey screams into her mind. As the men try to take her by force her mind vacates and places her in a state where she shouts loud and clear into her bond

 

_ALPHA_

It’s the last thing she thinks before she passes out into the arms of a mother she thinks she once knew. Somehow someone heard her screams. Somehow… something… someone had come to rescue her from the men and beaten them all up. Somehow… she had been saved in time. If only she had the strength to keep her eyes open one more second just so that she could see who had saved her. But nothing. Right before she has the chance to see her rescuer’s face she enters the darkness of unconsciousness

 

\--------------

 

Imperial Ship – Naboo Atmosphere

 

His mother was on the ship and apparently Captain Dameron had escaped with the help of a rogue trooper. While he had already interrogated the captain before his escape, he had yet to talk to his mother… no the general.

 

It took him forever to gather up the strength to face the woman who had neglected him and betrayed his trust. She was right there. Behind the door before him was the general who had chosen to support his traitor uncle instead of him… the rightful heir.

 

It was now or never. If he wanted his omega back, he needed to talk to her. He is about to open the door when suddenly a miracle happens

 

At first he doesn’t know what it is. He only feels beautiful warm eyes and softs skin against his fingers… he feels… his omega!

 

His bond opened up like never before. He never knew a bond could be this powerful. He is so happy and overwhelmed at first until he listens and feels into the bond a little bit more. And what he feels stuns him.

 

His omega was calling for him

 

She was in need of his help

 

She was in Takodona of all places! Why?

 

The more he felt through the bond the more complicated things got

 

She’s hurt. Scared. Sad. In need of…

 

She’s in heat!

 

Kylo shakes off his disbelief. There was no time to distract himself with the beauty of the bond between him and Rey. Right now there were bigger problems. He was far away from Takodana. It didn’t take more than a minute for him to direct his knights to order the pilot to set course for the green back water planet.

 

He needed to get to Rey! He needed to feel her skin. He needed to spread her beautiful legs so that he may worship her cunt that was probable filled with slick.

 

Screw the resistance. Screw his mother. His omega was in heat and he’s the only Alpha in the universe that can save her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think saved her?


	12. You're safe now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets help from 2 strangers  
> It leads her to a hidden island  
> Truths are revealed  
> Rey is rescued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my best but I'll edit when I get home from my trip

Takodana

 

Rey was once again waking up with a massive head ache. Her entire head felt like a beating drum. Beating fast and hard against her with full force. Everywhere she moves she felt like fire kissed her skin. She wasn’t as hot as she was the last time she was awake, but it was definitely still not normal

 

As she opened her eyes, she saw sunlight seeping out of stained glass surrounded by stone walls. Where was she? She tried getting up but gave up instantly and fell back on the bed with a thump. Heavy, hot, and icky. Those words summed her up pretty well.

 

“Ah, you’re awake!”

 

Rey didn’t even notice the door opening. She gathered up her strength and sat up a bit so that she could see properly who she was talking to.

 

Her eyes went wide in disbelief

 

“Maz!”

 

Forgetting her lack of strength, she forced herself to get up once again. She was too excited to think about her weak physical state. Maz rushed to her side and made sure she put her body back down

 

“Easy little one. Easy now…”

 

Just looking at Maz, Rey didn’t know what to feel. She was overwhelmed. She instantly forgot all the sadness that accompanied her thoughts of Maz the moment she saw her once again. She was crying tears of joy

 

“Oh Maz! I’ve missed you!”

 

“Shhh… it’s ok dear. I’ve miss you too”

 

Rey has a lot of questions. She misses Maz so much but she’s also so confused. She looks around the room and wonders how she and Maz got here

 

“Maz… whe-”

 

“Don’t worry dear. I’ll explain everything. But only if you eat first. An omega like you in this state needs all the sustenance she needs. I’ve put a serum in your that lessened the impact of your heat but it can only delay the pain and need for so long. We’ll have to get you back to your alpha as soon as possible”

 

“Wait. What? What do you mean heat?”

 

“Oh dear… you don’t even know do you?”

 

“Maz, I have a fever. I need vitamins”

 

Maz takes Rey’s hands and puts her fingers around them

 

“Oh Rey… I’m so glad I got you in time. You’re not having a fever Rey. Well… you might. But it’s not because you’re sick. You’re in heat Rey. You have your first heat. Now I’ve yet to find a way to communicate your Alpha but part of the terms of my banishment meant no contact. In fact I have a tracker to make sure I stay in this planet”

 

“Banishment? What… Maz you’re not making any sense”

 

Maz knew by the way Rey looked at her that Kylo probably had kept the truth from her. She wanted to tell her the truth. But deep down, she just couldn’t do it. Just as she was about to explain herself she hears a rumble downstairs. It catches Rey’s attention too and she looks at Maz worriedly

 

“Just a second dear. I’ll be right back!” She says with a cheer and once again Rey is left alone in a room wondering what is actually going on with her

 

A few minutes later Rey finally regains her strength and walks around the room. She stares outside the window and continue to admire the the forest. If she wasn’t sick or away from Alpha this would have actually been a really nice place.

 

Not long after she heard a boom. A loud one. There were ships coming in fast and shooting around the castle. In a state of panic, she bolts out of the room and runs down. She sees Maz talking to some old man in a weird vest and a young man with an old jacket. She immediately runs to her not caring about her company

 

“Maz! Someone’s coming!”

 

“Oh speaking of… Han… this is her” Maz gestures to her to the old man and she’s to scared to notice him properly but the man doesn’t seem to stop looking at her. She tugs on Maz’s sleeve repeatedly and everyone else in this restaurant-like place didn’t seem to notice what she just saw happen form the room she was in. But another boom came in that practically tore the entrance of the castle wide open and suddenly everyone was in a state of panic as well.

 

“You gotta get her outta here! Take her to Luke! He’ll know what to do!”Maz yanks her and offers her to Han

 

“Luke? As in… Luke Skywalker? You want me to go to the uncle of the emperor whom I just ran from and take this girl who Iooks like… Holy force is that the emperor’s omega?!”

 

“Oh yeah! That’s her alright, Finn. Benny might not be here but I can sure smell him on her!”

 

“Benny???” Finn exclaims

 

“Oh you didn’t realize? The guy who helped you escape is actually said emperor’s father. Rey… meet your dad” Maz says with a shrug

 

Rey is receiving too much information in such a short amount of time. She’s once again burning up and she feels like she’s about to faint. She rubs sweat away from her face and holds on to a chair to keep herself from falling. There’s too much commotion going on around her as everyone tries to escape

 

“We should give her back to the emperor! He’ll stop his rampage across the galaxy if he has her back! Your whole planet is literally being blown up by the empire and we stop all of that with her!” Finn shouts

 

“Absolutely not! She’s the key to bringing Luke back and settling everything once and for all with my son. If we give her back now we have no leverage against Ben”

 

“He’s right. Take Rey. I know she has the force. She doesn’t know it yet but I feel it. Take her to Luke now and that way Ben will come to Luke and you can discuss terms”

 

“Oh no! I did not run away from the empire only to get mixed up in your royal family drama. I’m out! I… AM… OU-”

 

Just then Rey faints. And the three snap back into the situation

 

“Ok no time to argue. You wanna get recaptured or you wanna escape?”

 

“Finneeee! But I’m leaving the moment I can”

 

“No problem with me” Han shrugs back at Finn

 

Han runs across the forest. He holds onto Rey tight. She will be the one to bring balance back. She will unite the resistance back to the empire and secure Ben’s throne for good. They need her. They just need to get to Luke.

 

After fighting off many storm troopers and getting nearly hit they make it back in time to the falcon. Just as the ramp was about to close Han locks eyes with Kylo who has just arrived. Once again one step too late.

 

He puts on a strong force of anger and right after straps everyone in and takes off he notices something is pulling the falcon back. Somehow he cant move forward fast enough to allow light speed travel to happen. Finn pokes at Han and points at the unbelievable sight before him

 

Kylo Ren… in the flesh. With his dominant hand raised high… was holding the falcon back with the force as he screamed for his omega

 

Han was impressed. He was downright scared his plan would fail but damn was he impressed. He never did take enough time with his kid but right now he was too amazed to get mad at him

 

“Is he…”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Force we’re never gonna live through this are we?”

 

“Don’t’ worry. As long as we have Rey, Ben won’t do a thing to this ship. Han presses a few buttons starts an emergency sequence and just like that they are on their way to Ach-to.”

 

Kylo screams as he runs back to his ship.

 

“Track that piece of junk right now!”

 

“Your majesty… we’ll need to repair the ship for awhile. It’ll take less than hour. It got damaged during the fight when the resistance arrived. It seems the resistance arrived just in time to aide the two runaways”

 

“Of course they did. That traitor Maz is here. She probably warned them!”

 

“Send my knights there instead. I’ll follow”

 

“At once, your majesty”

 

 -------------

 

Ach-To

 

“So… this is where you’ve been this entire time huh?”

 

“Old friend…”

 

“Who you calling old?” They both laugh. Rey who woke up during the trip had reacquainted with Han already. She didn’t entirely trust both Finn and Han but she believes Han is Kylos’ father. In fact it was for that same reason she sort of trusted them. His scent was nearly similar to Kylo’s. Though clearly not the same, being close to him was calming her down. So she held onto his hand as he spoke with Luke. Han was surprised at the familiar gesture. She was so innocent of his failures as a father.

 

“Han said you’re gonna take me back to my Alpha. Take me back now!”

 

“Hmm… lemme guess. You must be the little empress Rey” Luke says

 

“Well what made you say that? Was it her demanding voice just there?” Finn rolls his eyes at the back. Rey glares back at him with her tongue out.

 

“Hmph… Han promised me that you would take me back! You better take me back before I start screaming again!”

 

“Oh enough with the screaming! Luke! Whoever you are… Skywalker… just take her back ok. From the moment she woke up she’s been crying and shouting telling us to take her back to her alpha. Why do we need her anyways? Let’s just all go our separate ways and be done with her!”

 

“Because, Finn… she’s the key to it all!”

 

“Oh no Han… I can feel it in the force. I know what you’re up to. But there’s no hope anymore. I tried but he’s gone”

 

“Only because you didn’t even give him a chance! You think we don’t know? Of course me and Leia know!”

 

“What? You knew all this time that I practically betrayed your son and tried to steal his throne all on a force hunch and you’re still siding with me?”

 

“We didn’t find out until later. But by then he had damage so much of the galaxy already we already believed he was dark as well. But not completely… I know there’s hope! Leia feels it!”

 

“Han…”

 

“Listen here, Luke. You messed this up so you’re gonna fix it. Ben may be emperor but he still doesn’t have the full support. Because of that, the galaxy is in turmoil. War is everywhere! Back when you betrayed him, the galaxy split into two, with the other side supporting your claim for the throne even though you promised not to ascend to it after devoting your life to the ways of the jedi. It made him dark, Luke. None of us believed in Ben. No one! But I don’t know. Maybe you were right after all. He’s been off conquering worlds like a maniac so maybe you were right. But if there was a chance of bringing Ben back then we should take it”

 

“Easy for you to say… I didn’t just betray him… I…” Luke looks at Rey. So small but he can feel it in the force that she’s beginning to connect the dots

 

“What is it?” Finn finally speaks up

 

“I tried to kill Kylo to make sure he wouldn’t contest my claim to the throne… your son lashing out… it wasn’t just because I wanted the throne taken from him. It was because I tried to take his life completely… me… the one person you entrusted to prepare him for his future role as emperor”

 

Han’s eyes go wide…

 

“Does Leia know?”

 

Luke looks down and with that Han knows the answer already

 

“I’ll happily make sure the systems that still support my claim will back down but only if he promises to learn the ways of the Jedi with me. It’ll calm him down. Level him back to become a more… sane… emperor”

 

“There it is again with you Luke. I’ve always believed in the force ever since I met you and Leia. But the world isn’t black and white… forcing Ben to learn the ways of the jedi wont make him a better person. How can he truly become a jedi when he loves this girl here to death?

 

“What do you suggest Han? That I make him a sith?”

 

“No! Just… I’m sure there’s a compromise…”

 

“Sorry… but Kylo has done some bad things. He needs to right them with the help of the force. The Jedi way… no loop holes”

 

“Just talk to him for me, will you Luke?”

 

“You kidding? He’ll kill me on sight? I’m the man up against him for the throne remember? He’s already emperor but that doesn’t mean no one can challenge him”

 

“Just tell the truth… “

 

Luke sighs. He wishes to right all his wrongs. He wishes he never tried to take away Kylo’s throne from him. 

 

In Rey’s mind she’s realizing the truth. Adding everything she just heard to everything she had learned in her history classes she realizes a few things. Her alpha wasn’t always a cold-hearted emperor that everyone fears… he used to be… different as Han puts it. Another thing, her alpha didn’t split the galaxy into two factions just because he hated Luke… it was Luke all along who split it convincing the other half to not support Ben so he can take the throne for himself.

 

Rey’s head ache is coming back again. She needs to go back to her Alpha and explain. She pulls her hand away from Han and looks at the three

 

“All of you keep talking about my alpha alike he’s some big meanie! He’s not! My alpha loves me! He cares for me and he’s sweet and he loves his people. He goes to bed late at night because he’s busy working and here you are talking about him like he’s already lost himself to the dark side or whatever. But no! You don’t get to say that! Especially not in front of me. You need to apologize right now and bring back the galaxy you hear me? I don’t know how but just do it!”  
  


“Well that would mean you would have to stay with us a little longer Rey. We need the resistance with us on this. If it’s just Luke and his supporters in hiding against the emperor we’re all doomed”

 

“But…”

 

“He’s right Rey”

 

“No! I hate you! I hate you all! Bring me back to my alpha now! I’m leaving all of you!”

 

Acting on pure instinct she runs back to the falcon. She deosnt know how to fly it but she’ll damn well learn on the spot if she has to. She needs her alpha back! Just as she’s about to head for it Finn and Luke catch up. They try to carry her away. She’s so light it’ll be easy. But she screams so loud and moves her hands with much force that the ground and air around her instantly vibrates

 

She falls hard on the ground and they both look at her in pure amazement

 

“Force! You have the force!” Luke realizes

 

“What? What was that?” Rey is worried. She doesn’t know what happened but she knows it was her. She’s scared of what she has just done. It’s like she just felt anger and that happened

 

“Finn bends down and tries to pick Rey but Rey uses her newly discovered force power to steal the lighstaber from Finn. She points it at the two who just laugh at her

 

“do you even know how to use that!? That’s too big for you!” Finn says

 

“That belongs to me!” Luke says

 

Rey closes her eyes and just swings her heavy light saber around hoping to hit and injure somebody so she can make her escape. Luke activates his light saber and tries to disarm Rey by crashing their two light sabers. But just has he’s about to do so both he and Finn freeze.

 

The knights have arrived a little before Kylo is set to arrive and they defend Rey against the two. One of the knights pick Rey up and carry her safely to their ship. She doesn’t object as she’s familiar with their scents already and know that they’re here to help her.  

“Don’t worry your highness. Your alpha is coming. You’re safe now. We’re headed back to the palace in Coruscant as we speak”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback please :)))


	13. Gonna knot you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo rush to each other   
> One of them has less patience than the other... and they're both thankful for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally home from my trip. I'll be sure to upload daily from now on. This chapter shows Rey in heat and Kylo being there for her. So SMUT. There will be more in the next chapter about Rey's heat of course. But we gotta start somewhere. Hope yo enjoy!

Upsilon Class Shuttle of the Knights of Ren – En route to Imperial Ship waiting a few light years away from Coruscant

 

The plan was to bring Rey to the emperor as soon as possible. The imperial ship was going to meet them at a rendezvous point. Both it and the shuttle the knights and Rey were on were headed to the same point as of the moment. They couldn’t wait to get to Coruscant anymore. Turns out suppressing Rey’s heat was becoming too agonizing for the omega and with the bond she shared with Kylo, the emperor was doing good as well.

 

They had placed Rey in a deep force sleep to lessen the pain for the two, but even the knights could see how Rey was both shivering and sweating at the same time. Two Alpha knights had to stay behind with the emperor as Rey’s scent would have driven them into a rut.

 

It was only going to be a few more hours until they reached the meet up point when Rey woke with a panic. She looked around and was confused about where she was. She couldn’t remember what had just happened. Her body was shaking and tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

 

“Your majesty” One of the knights shook her out of her panicked state. Rey sat up in her little bed and looked around. After breathing in the knight’s scent she immediately calmed down.

 

“You’re safe your majesty. It’s ok” The knight had a towel with him and brought it up to wipe Rey’s sweat while slowly lowering her down back to the bed

 

“What’s going on in here? We shouldn’t distu-”

 

“What is she doing awake? I put her in to a force sleep myself” Another knight came in and was surprised to see Rey awake

 

“I don’t know… she was awake and was shaking when I came to check in on her”

 

“This isn’t good. We need to give her back to the emperor soon. She’s sweating and I’m a beta but even I can smell her”

 

“Wh- where am I?” Rey felt small surrounded by the two knights. She knew they were here to protect her and just remembered now that they have in fact saved her just moments ago but not having her Alpha around to ease her made her uncomfortable”

 

“Not to worry, your majesty. Your heat must’ve just gotten worse which is why you woke up. Sorry for doing that. However, I think it’s best if we put you back in. I don’t know why you woke up. No one should be able to break a force barrier as strong as what I had just placed on you, but somehow you did.”

 

“Wait… please… don’t put me back to sleep. I… I had a bad dream” Rey felt like a little girl again when she said that. While technically she is, she just felt like she sounded more child-like than ever.

 

“I’m sure it’s nothing. You just miss your Alpha is all. Here, Asani Ren will be here with you the entire time. We were told to avoid touching you as much as possible so as not to upset the emperor with our scent but if it’ll help you then we’ll be here for you”

 

“Ok… I… Can I please just have a glass of water please?”

 

“Sure. Coming right up” Just as the knight was about to leave the room for water alarms started blaring in the shuttle

 

“Hide her in the escape shuttle until I tell you it’s all clear. MOVE!”

 

One of the knights shouted and in an instant Rey was being carried and brought to the very back of the ship. A knight was buckling her as fast as she could

 

“Don’t worry your majesty. We’ll protect you. We just need you to stay in her while we figure out what’s going on”

 

“The alarm is getting loud” Rey said with a scrunched up face. It was all very annoying to her. The knights were on full battle mode trying to find out what was causing the alarms.

 

_Warning. Incoming ship approaching fast. Requesting to form a bridge_

“It seems like someone is trying to board the ship. Stand by in case we need to send the escape pod out!”

 

Suddenly the ship stopped with a hard jolt that knocked everyone on the floor except Rey who was safely strapped in

 

“They’re here… whoever it is they’re on stealth mode and they’re about to board”

 

“This ship is supposed to have the highest security measures available. How could this happen?”

 

The knights were all panicking trying to figure out what to do

 

“Your majesty. Please close your eyes” Asani said. He knew it was going to get bloody. But they would fight to the death for the emperor’s omega

 

Rey closed her eyes tight and tried to block out any sound coming through her ears. She was just chanting in her mind for her Alpha to come and save her. She just wanted her Alpha back. She couldn’t hold the tears any longer and she started crying as she covered her eyes.

Her cries got louder and louder and then all of a sudden…

 

_Alphaaaa_

 

It stopped. Just as the knights were about to charge a man with pale skin and raven hair and outfit to match the dark space entered. A saber was lit. Its iconic color made all the knights kneel at once.

 

“Where is my omega?!” Kylo growled

 

“Your majesty she’s at the back in the escape pod. We thought you were an enemy. Your ship was on stealth and we thought you were near Coruscant already

 

“You think I’d stay sane staying there just waiting for my omega whom I could feel through my bond?” Kylo said darkly as he walked to the back

 

Rey by now had stopped crying. The moment the bridge to the ship connected she was able to feel and scent her alpha and immediately all her worries ceased. She was finally safe

 

“Alpha”

 

Kylo could cry at the moment. He dropped his saber and ran to Rey. He released her from her straps and took her in her arms

 

“Alpha’s here. Alpha’s here” None of them could contain their emotions and they scented each other right away. Hoping to never endure a second without each other’s scents in their skins.

 

Kylo went back to the front of the ship while carrying Rey who was kissing her Alpha and sniffing every inch of him. He brought her back to his ship which was only a bit larger than the Upsilon Shuttle. Only two knights stayed in their ship while the rest followed Kylo back to his ship.

 

Inside Kylo brought Rey to his private quarters after ordering the captain to head straight to palace in Corsucant without making any stops. He promptly told the staff not to interrupt until they were home. It was time for him to see his omega through her very first heat.

 

Honestly it was taking everything in him to stop himself from taking Rey right in front of everyone. But he loved her too much and not even her intoxicating scent could distract him from being able to provide for Rey the right way an Alpha should.

 

The moment their doors hissed to a lock Rey moaned

 

“Alphaaa… knottt…”

 

“Such a good omega… waited for your Alpha hm?”

Rey was shivering in want already and Kylo enjoyed seeing her writhe for his cock.

 

“Gonna fill you up Rey. Gonna give you pups”

 

“Mmm… mount… Alpha mount”

 

“Alpha is never letting you go” He removes Rey’s clothes after peeling away his clothes. Rey was dripping with slick already. Her thighs were full of it. He places Rey gently on the bed and dives for her wet cunt and licks away her wetness as she moans in pleasure

 

Rey out of pure omega instinct reaches down for his hair and tugs on it and after a while guides him to kiss her mouth instead so that he could line his cock to her cunt

 

“You want it omega? Hmm… I should make you beg like a proper omega”

 

“Alphaaa… pleaseeee”

 

Kylo flicks Rey’s bud with his finger. He takes Rey’s neck and playfully chokes her. Kylo brings his fingers in Rey’s cunt making sure she’s wide enough to take his long length.

 

As an omega Rey is more than ready. As an omega in heat. She’s dripping like waterfalls for Kylo to pound into her until she forgets her name

 

_That’s exactly what I’m going to do with you, little one_

 

Kylo tells her through the bond and with those simple words Rey opens up like two windows on a hot summer day

 

Kylo takes his long cock and rubs it to get precum out. Rey is staring into the ceiling just waiting in anticipation. But Kylo will make sure she sees every second of her undoing. He takes her head and growls

 

“Eyes on me, omega”

 

Rey instantly looks at Kylo. It’s his deep Alpha voice. The one her omega self will always respond to. She can’t say no to him at this point. She wants him far too bad

 

The moment their eyes lock at each other Kylo enters Rey with such force that Rey loses all her senses and moans at the tops of her lungs

 

Kylo grinds into Rey who meets him halfway. They’re both animals. In mad need of each other. In mad need of release. And they wont stop moving until they both get it.

 

“Yess… Knotttt…”

 

“Louder omega! Tell me what it is you want!” Kylo stops moving and it frustrates Rey who feels like she’s going to die without the friction. Without the movement.

 

“I want your knot, Alpha! Pleaseee!” Rey is half begging, half crying, full on in heat. Kylo deny his little Rey what she wants so he continues to fuck her long and hard. The bed is practically bouncing as Rey feels his cock closer and closer to the deepest parts of her. She milks him as her walls contract. She needs every bit of him.

 

“You wanna cum omega? You’re already going so tight on me. I don’t’ think I can make it much longer as well”

 

“Hnghhhhhh Alpha Alpha Alpha”

 

“Beg me!”

 

“Let me cum Alpha! Please!”

 

Kylo flips Rey and now she’s on her knees. Rey is shaken at the sudden movement but continues to thrust her ass back to make sure Kylo goes deeper and deeper than ever before. He’s practically fucking her like a bitch. And she loves it.

 

“So close omega! So close!”

 

“Please… knot knot knot!”

 

With a final thrust Rey keeps Kylo’s cock in as it expands all the way into a complete knot. Rey’s cums and their fluids mix together inside as Kylo’s knot locks them all in.

 

Kylo is done cumming but Rey is far from over. As the knot continues to expand Rey’s cries and moans grow louder and louder

 

“Take it all in omega… take it all in. You’ll have my pups in no time” Rey was slowly settling now.

 

“Mmm… pups… I’ll give you good pups.” Kylo kisses Rey’s head as he takes her closer to him. He’s the big spoon and…

 

“I’m the small spoon, alpha” Rey giggles. And Kylo swears he hears angels sing as Rey’s precious laughter fills the room one last time before they both pass out form exhaustion.

 

Kylo will keep Rey safe now. He’ll be with her throughout her heat. Damn the empire, damn the resistance, and damn everyone else in the shuttle. It was going to be her and Rey for a while now and he won’t ever lose Rey anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please? Just want to know how you guys like it so far so I can improve better :)))


	14. These past few heated days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knights try to help their emperor with the help of a certain spy  
> Han, Luke, and Finn try to rescue Rey  
> Kylo takes care of Rey in her heat  
> Han and Finn are captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry just have to get the plot out   
> longer updates soon

Coruscant – Imperial Palace

 

Had their emperor not be in desperate need of his omega the knights would’ve taken their time to arrest the three who were keeping Rey. But at least they now know where Luke Skywalker had been hidden all this time. While their emperor was busy caring for his omega the knights planned to send a detachment to search the planet. But when the reports came back in turns out they had already escaped.

 

But how hard could it be to sniff those pesky resistance sympathizers out…

 

“Yes Bazine… We need your help?” The knights grinned at each other as they hatched out a new plan

 

 ---------------

 

Millennium Falcon – unknown location

 

“We messed up didn’t we?” Finn said as he looked out into the warping space

 

“Yep…” Han replied. Completely tired of it all

 

“Well those two are back together. There’s no point in trying to get back to them anyways” Luke added. Somehow, that was all it took for Han Solo to get back in the game again. Finn did not like the bright look Han was showing

 

“Oh nooo. You better not be thinking what I think you’re thinking” Finn says

 

“I didn’t even say anything yet” Han replies with a smart shrug

 

“Oh boy. He did the shrug. I guess there’s no turning back now is there?”

 

“Oh you can sure bet there ain’t”

 

Luke sighs

 

“Wait what? What just happened???” Finn asks. These two have obviously known each other for so long already but he was still so dumbfounded at how easily they could just get a long with a plan. And for what? Some small little omega?

 

“We’re going to rescue, Rey” They both said in unison. Han with a big smile and Luke with a disappointed face.

 

Finn practically spent the next 20 minutes trying to convince the two not to go along with the plan but it was too late. Coordinates were set and the next thing you knew they were on their way to Coruscant

 

 ---------------------

 

Imperial Palace – Coruscant

 

Kylo had been the perfect Alpha to Rey from the moment he met her (even before that). But now, he somehow surpassed all that.

 

Everytime Rey needed relief he would fuck her to no ends. He gave her his knot and filled her up with his warm seed. Rey happily took it with a tired satisfied smile at the end as Kylo would kiss her to sleep. As an omega in her first heat she would be needing all the energy she could get possible.

 

Kylo had to use his Alpha voice a lot around Rey. During her heat she would be too tired and preoccupied with just nesting and wanting Kylo’s knot so it was up to Kylo to make sure she was properly fed and took her rest. No omega could resist the Alpha voice. Rey was no different. She took in every hand fed bite her Alpha gave her even when she felt like it was too much.

 

Kylo expected that her heat would last for the rest of the week. He had properly delegated some of his tasks on his datapad with a small Rey pressed against his chest, cunt full of his cock. He would work on some of his duties like that, as Rey would rest. And by the time she would wake up, he would be there ready for her like the good alpha that he is.

 

Ever since Rey’s kidnapping he had been extra protective of her. More guards were placed and Rey wore the collar all the time now. But that wasn’t the only thing with a tracker. Kylo had secretly placed one into her system. Rey would never know, and she never would have to. Kylo just couldn’t bear to think of another day without Rey in his arms. He wasn’t going to take the risk.

 

By the time Rey’s heat was about to end Kylo started to feel an uneasiness in the force. As if he knew something bad was going to happen, or at least something out of the ordinary. He wasn’t able to pay much thought to it as he had been to preoccupied with taking care of Rey but the thought never fully escaped his mind.

 

“Alpha?”

 

Rey took Kylo out of his thoughts as she crawled up to him from the side of the bed… well nest really. She had her own nesting room but her omega instincts begged her to make even their bed a nest as well. Kylo was wise enough not to stop her.

 

“What is it, Rey? Do you need anything. Does it hurt again?” Kylo takes a sniff and digs deep into the bond hoping to feel if Rey needed some relief again but he checked and she didn’t. It made sense now that her heat was coming to and end but with her heat scent filling every inch of the room, his extra Alpha instincts weren’t going to wear off any time soon.

 

“No…” She slumps down next to him and lays her head on his chest “Just thinking s’all”

 

“Thinking about what, omega?”

 

“Well… thinking about what you’re thinking, silly” Rey says with all seriousness but Kylo can’t help but chuckle at her little omega acting so adult-like

 

“I’m only thinking about you, Rey”

 

“Ohhhh” He laughs and picks Rey up so she’s straddling Kylo’s body. One leg on either side of his waist.

 

“By the way, your little beepy thingy that you left in our nest was beeping so loud again. Forgot to tell you. Sowy”

 

Kylo tilts his head in confusion before abruptly standing up to retrieve his comm. There must be an emergency and he completely forgot to take his comm back with him from when Rey showed him her nest.

 

Rey runs after her Alpha back to her nest and she settles in the middle beckoning him to join

 

“Rey, where’s the comm?”

 

“Hmm…”

 

“Rey, please I need the comm” Kylo was losing patience right now. That comm was only to be messaged whenever there was an emergency. He had made it very clear that he would do his own work on his own datapad without any interference from anyone outside the room until Rey’s heat had completely passed so he knew this must have been really important

 

Kylo had no choice but to use his Alpha voice again

 

“Rey give me my comm now” His voice is clear, words clipped, all over Alpha

 

Rey reluctantly pulls out a carefully hidden comm underneath one of her many pillows and gives it to Kylo with a long pout and heavy grunt

 

“Rey, never hide this from me again do you hear?”

 

Rey just frowns while staring at everything else except for Kylo. Kylo kneels down infront of her and takes her by her chin so that they’re both staring into eachother’s eyes

 

“Rey, answer me”

 

“Yes, alpha” She says. Obviously still in one of her tantrums and she runs out to their bed where she turns on the holo to watch some of her shows

 

Kylo sighs before looking at his comm… he had to get out of the room now

 

Kylo goes back out and looks for Rey’s leash. He clips it into Rey’s collar while she’s busy watching the show

 

“Heyyyyy” Rey whines as she pulls on the leash a bit

 

“Sorry, Rey but I’m not leaving you with me and I need to be in my office. I took a sniff of you a while ago and your heat is already gone so there should be no problem here”

 

“But I was watchingggg”

 

“No buts, little one. I’m not losing you again”

 

Rey stomps her foot and locks herself onto the ground. Completely set on not moving an inch.

 

“I have no time to argue with you” He picks Rey up in one swift motion and is out of their apartments for the first time in a few days. The knights as usual are all there following him the moment he’s out the door

 

“Any update? Have they said anything?”

 

“No, your majesty. He only requested to see you”

 

“And the traitor?”

 

“General Hux is being called in right now so he can deal with him while you deal with your fa-… with the smuggler” The knight was about to call him Kylo’s father but Kylo siply had to look at him with a stare that could kill before he finished his sentence.

 

“And you sure, Skywalker was not with them?”

 

“No… but we are on the look out for him. He shouldn’t be too far. Analysis on the ship they flew in did suggest that they were 3 in that ship”

 

“Listen to me. Hand Solo is mine. Nobody touches him until I get a first punch”

“Yes, your majesty”

 

Rey was so unsure of what Kylo had just been talking about but it seems that Han Solo and that Luke Skywalker guy had just been found. This left Rey to wonder? Why would they go here when it was obvious her alpha would kill them for kidnapping her?

 

Kylo growls as he feels the uncertainty that Rey is feeling through the bond. But Kylo didn’t pay much mind to it. He was here to end everything. To kill his past and let it all die. That smuggler and traitor of a father was going to end today and no one was going to stop him. And soon he would get his hands on Skywalker.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? Hope you guys are still loving it. Comment below :)))


	15. The best alpha for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo confronts Han  
> We find out Kylo's plans   
> Rey finds out she has the force in her and tries to help Han and Finn escape  
> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. I had to keep re editing it until I felt comfortable with it. I hope you'll love it

Imperial Palace – Coruscant

 

Rey has never been in the lower levels of the palace. She shivers and huddles close to her alpha. Everything seems so dark and dead. She wants to get out of this place and tries to tell Kylo through their bond but Kylo there is nothing stopping Kylo now. He thinks he knows what he has to do and he looks to the force for strength to fulfill it.

 

Kylo reluctantly let goes of Rey so she can stay on the other side of the mirror in the interrogation room. She sits in the middle of two knights and watches as Kylo and Han talk to each other.

 

“What? No shackles?” Han grins

 

“I don’t need them” Kylo says grimly

 

Rey feels more and more uncomfortable as the two exchange words. She stands up and tries to leave but is blocked by troopers.

 

“Let me pass!” One of the knights follow her and takes her by her shoulder

 

“Sorry, your highness. The emperor has instructed us to keep you here near him”

 

Rey looks back through the mirror and sees Kylo deliver a hard punch to Han. He’s probably said something that pissed Kylo off because now Kylo’s livid

 

“Once I find that traitor uncle of mine I’m going to kill him and after that I’m going to make you watch as I destroy every planet that ever supported his reign. Every planet that has ever sheltered you and your precious Resistance is going to end in ashes.”

 

“Well don’t tell your mother that… Tell me is that how you talk to your omega? All angry and killing? Wow I knew I messed up as a father but this… this is something else…”

 

Kylo tenses up at the mention of his omega. Han feels it and is careful about what he says lest he wants an angry alpha going full protection mode. A pregnant pause between them leaves the entire area in chills

 

“Ben…”

 

Kylo is taken aback by the name. He hasn’t heard it in so long… so so long.

 

“That’s not my-”

 

Han with a bruised hand and a bloody cheeks grabs Kylo’s arm

 

“Ben… it’s ok. We’re sorry. We love you and we messed up but we’re sorry. Luke only told me of what happened a few days ago. But you don’t have to do this. There’s light in you I know this”

 

Kylo closes his eyes. Then he stares at their hands. He doesn’t remember the last time he felt this care from his father. He focuses on it. On how bruised his father is and old he is already. For a moment Han feels that glimmer of hope build in Kylo. But then Kylo also starts to remember it all. Training hard to please his parents. Working to be the best emperor there is even as a very young prince. How he dedicated himself to working for a better galaxy, and how he woke up one day with a light saber inches away from searing through his skin. Held in hand by none other than his very uncle who taught him the ways of the Jedi.

 

His uncle who had given up all rights to thrones to perfect the ways of the light. The same one who was moments away from killing him. He had no idea what he had done wrong. They fought hard that night and somehow Luke came out broken yet still able to gather support for his reign. The reign he promised to give up. And all for what?

 

Kylo knew why his uncle had wanted to kill him. He saw Luke’s vision when they fought that fateful night. A simple predication of him destroying the galaxy… they didn’t even give him the chance to prove them wrong. To show them his worth… Not even his parents.

 

Kylo turns the hold of Han into a tight grip. All notion of forgiveness is gone.

 

“You once had the chance to see the truth, but yet you blindly followed the false vision of an old man unworthy of the throne. He split the galaxy in half after that night. Half supported me, the rightful ruler, and half… your precious resistance, supported him. And where is he now? You think you can turn my omega against me?”

 

Han shakes at this.

 

“Of course I knew why you were here. I’m stronger now. Stronger than Skywalker. My omega would never leave me. Unlike you she would never betray me. It doesn’t matter now. Tomorrow I will unveil the secret military project my general and I have been working on and we will see an end to all this squabbling tomorrow.”

 

“No! No Kylo listen here. Millions of people are going to die. Billions! Your mother- Leia- she would-” Kylo put in a tight grip around Han’s neck through the force. He chokes him as he says

 

“I wasn’t the only one you left that night you sided with Luke. I know you left Leia as well. You call me out for being a bad Alpha. Where were you the entire time Leia led the resistance against me?”

 

He lets go of Han and walks out of the room and goes to Rey waiting in the other room. She’s huddled up in the corner. Rey goes to her and tries to pick her up but she flinches and makes herself smaller so she can fit in the corner even more.

Kylo is confused “What’s wrong Rey?”

 

Rey doesn’t respond and merely hides herself there. Kylo looks into the bond and feels all the fear Rey has. Her fear of him. She was shaken at Kylo’s anger towards Han. How he had been violent with him and choked him.

 

“Rey… it’s fine. Alpha’s here. I’m not going to hurt you” Rey takes a peek from her arms and slowly looks at Kylo who smiles a bit to implore her to come to him. Kylo sends her waves of reassurance through their bond and Rey runs to him fast, hiding herself in his chest as Kylo engulfs her in a hug. She sobs to him as Kylo coos at her.

 

Rey looks up to him for a bit “Are you really gonna kill many people tomorrow?” She asks so innocently. Kylo sighs. His omega may not want it but it’s something he has to do. He clearly doesn’t want to have this conversation with people around them though. He stands up while carrying Rey and brings them both back to their room.

 

Rey cuddles up in her nest. She still feels skittish around Kylo. He’s probably just saying all of those to Han just to upset him right? He won’t really kill all those people. His alpha is only mean to bad people after all.

 

Kylo feels Rey’s tension and lay with Rey in her nest, careful not to destroy it. Rey doesn’t move near him so he gathers Rey to him instead.

 

“Rey… you know I’m doing this for a reason right?” No response…

 

“Rey, look at me…”

 

“Please don’t do it Alpha! Please don’t! I know Han was bad to you but you don’t have to destroy anything”

 

“I’m sorry Rey… But this has to be done. The empire will not flourish if I don’t get rid of the factions. Now I want you to get it out of your head. This is my job as emperor. I have to make difficult decisions but if it means a better future then I can’t say no to it”

 

Rey buries herself into the side of Kylo and mumbles

 

“You’re a big meanie” Kylo wants to tell Rey more but there’s no point in trying to convince her now. She’s just going to have to live with it

 

“What will happen to Finn?”

 

“To who?”

 

“Finn! The storm trooper!”

“Rey FN 2187 was a traitor. He ran away from his post, endangered some of my men, kidnapped you, and stole classified information. I think you know what is going to happen to him”  
  


“What! No! You can’t do that! He took me but he wasn’t mean he wasn’t going to hurt me…” Rey was rambling about so many things. She just didn’t want anyone to die anymore

 

“Sorry, Rey. But that’s not up to you. Now be a good omega and be quiet about this subject already” Rey made a face. She was not going to give up so easily. Before she could talk more however, a knock came in their door.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Your majesty, General Hux is here for preparations of the weapons demonstration tomorrow”

 

“I’ll be there in a moment”

 

Kylo looks to Rey who is pouting on the side and just fiddling with one of the pillows

 

“You probably don’t want to be in my meeting with Hux. You’re obviously still very uncomfortable right now about everything going on. The last time I left you alone you were taken from me. I’ve put in extra precautions to make sure nothing like that ever happens again. Can you stay here and behave for me?”

 

Rey hates it when Kylo talks to her like a child. Sure she’s just 13 and up to before she was kidnapped she lived a very sheltered life but right now it felt like every thing “baby” about her had disappeared. But she didn’t want to lose her Alpha as well. She nodded

 

“Yes, Alpha” It was barely a whisper but Kylo heard it. He kissed her on her lips and then her forehead before standing up to leave.

 

“I wont be long, love.” Kylo looks at Rey one last time before headed out. She’s still sad but soon she’ll see he’s doing all of this for her

 

When Kylo left Rey was bored out of her mind. She kept thinking about what Kylo said a while ago. What Han had said. He was going to kill Finn… probably Han too. And those planets. Everyone in them… they were all going to die.

 

She had to do something about it.

 

Kylo had told Rey of new secret emergency routes outside of the room in case anything like what happened last time would happen. He told her to use it only for emergencies and she thought this would qualify as one.

 

She doesn’t know how but she would just concentrate and somehow she knew where she had to go in order to get past all the security to get to where Han and Finn were being held.

 

“Han!”

 

“Rey! What are you doing here? Is Ben here?”

 

“What? No! I’m helping you escape”

 

“Ok, nice one kid. But how are you gonna get us out?” Finn said from the back

 

“This might sound crazy but I think I have the force”

 

“Ok sure, also I think I might be a wookie” Finn says

 

Rey is pissed that Finn doesn’t believe her that she concreates hard on the lock mechanism and…

 

“How do you do that! You opened it! I can’t believe it!”

 

“Told yaaa”

 

“Wait. Why are you doing this?” Han asks

 

“Because… I don’t think anyone should die because of your mistakes in the past” Han chuckles and kneels before Rey

 

“You know kid. You may be young but you’ve got more spirit and brains than any adult I know in this war”

 

Rey grins like a little girl before interrupts

 

“Look I hate to stop this little… whatever this is but we have to go. There’s going to be a guard coming in to check on us any time now”

 

“Wait! Rey come with us! We’ll bring you to Leia! We’ll protect you”

 

Rey takes Han’s hand

 

“I’m sorry. But I love Kylo. You once gave up on him and I may not totally agree with him on things like this but I still believe in him. If I leave him… thing will only get worse”

 

“You’re a smart kid you know that, Rey”

 

“Come on, Han!”

“Stay safe you guys! Make sure to warn everyone about what’s going to happen. I’ll go back now before anyone notices”

 

“Take care of yourself kid! And take care of my nuts boy” Rey laughs before headed back to her room as fast as she could.

 

She looks around and sees that Kylo isn’t back yet. She goes back to her nest where Kylo left her so she can wait for him there as he would expect her to. Just as she’s about to open the door however, Kylo enters the room. She’s about to go and hug him but she sees that he has with her storm troopers and all of his knights behind him

 

She feels it in the bond. Kylo knows what she’s done.

 

They look at eachother before Rey breaks the silence

 

“I’m sorry Kylo… I had to do it”

 

“You were the one person who I thought would never betray me Rey”

 

“I didn’t betray you! I just couldn’t let you kill them! Please, Alpha you have to believe me” She walks to Kylo but he puts a hand up to stop her

 

“The only reason you are still alive now is because you’re my omega. I love you Rey but there are consequences for your actions”

 

Rey tries to go near Kylo again but with a sweep of his hand Rey enters into a deep sleep and falls with Kylo catching her gracefully.

 

Kylo lays Rey gently on the bed as one of the knights hands him a syringe

 

“Are you sure this dosage wont hurt her?” Kylo asks with a growl. He hates that he's doing it but he has to. 

 

“No, your majesty. This will merely numb her abilities to use the force. It’ll be like nothing to her. She may feel dizzy a bit but that’s only going to last for a day or two. Having you and your scent around her will certainly help”

 

Kylo nods and frowns at Rey as he strokes her hair

 

“Everyone leave. Double all efforts to look for Han and the traitor.” The knights bow before they all leave their emperor and his omega alone in the room

 

“What did you do, Rey?” He whispers as he caresses her cheeks. Rey leans into the warmth and mumbles in her sleeping haze

 

“I’m sowy, Alpha. Wuv you”

 

Kylo kisses Rey’s forehead “I love you, omega. This is for your own good…”

 

Kylo cuddles up to a sleeping Rey. He’s mad at her but he still loves her. He’ll just set everything right tomorrow. He’ll have Han and that traitor back in his hands. He’ll kill Luke and destroy all the planets that defied him. Rey will be mad at him too but she’ll get over it after time.

 

They’ll get rough this together. Unlike his father he’ll never leave Rey and always love her even when she just betrayed him. He’ll be the best alpha for his omega.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the hardest chapters for me. Idk. I guess I'm just suck at confrontation hehe. I'd really love some feed back though. Thank you all for still sticking with me. We're getting closer to the end! Don't worry guaranteed happy ending. I'm a sucker for that.


	16. Close to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes up to face Kylo and his consequences  
> Luke is tracked down and Kylo and he face each other  
> The Resistance Sympathizers are found   
> Rey makes a discovery that will change everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty long-ish but hopefully pretty good. I hope you guys enjoy. I'm loving all the support you guys are giving me. Now it's time we see what happens 
> 
>  
> 
> (Mind the tags)

Imperial Palace Coruscant

 

Warm, fuzzy, and soft. Those were the first few things Rey felt when she woke up. She tried to move her hand a bit and felt that her little fingers were ruffled up in dark raven hair- her alpha’s hair. Seeing Kylo’s close proximity to her she remembered everything that happened before she… before she was what she can only assume was put on a force sleep. Come to think of it, she expected her head would have hurt from falling on the ground…

 

She remembered it. The way she was running to Kylo one second, and the next feeling absolutely nothing at all; as if she had been robbed of all of her abilities. But she didn’t feel any body pain that one could expect from falling hard on the ground. Instead she felt relaxed… too relaxed. And then absolute dread fills her. She’s heaving hard and her eyes grow wide as the Coruscant moon. She could no longer tap into what she had briefly guessed was her force powers. Ever since being kidnapped she always felt like she had this extra eye open. Open to a world completely bigger than the large galaxy her Alpha ruled. And now… it was like that eye had been stabbed with a dagger.

 

Kylo feels Rey’s worry in the bond and wakes up with a start. He quickly looks to his omega and places his hands on both sides of her face, as if to make sure she was actually there in his arms.

 

“Rey, what’s wrong… are you hurt?” His eyes roam Rey’s body, looking for any signs of damage that he feared would accompany that mixture he put into his omega’s system

 

Rey wants to cry. Tears well up in her eyes but they never seem to fall. To have the force with such strength and to lose it so quickly felt like being disabled.

 

“Alpha…” Her voice breaks and she buries herself into Kylo’s arms. She’s mad at Kylo for ever trying to kill practically half of the galaxy and even attacking his own father but with the pain in her body being so bad, she knew deep down only inhaling the rich and dominating scent of her alpha could ever calm her down. She takes a deep breath and basks in the warmth and feeling of protection she gets whenever she scents Kylo.

 

“It hurts, Alpha… it hurts” Rey had trouble crying a while ago, but now tears are falling down freely.

 

Being a powerful force user and having such a strong connection to his omega, Kylo instantly knows what Rey means. He hates that she’s feeling this way. That he’s caused her this pain. But he’ll show her… it’s all for her. Everything he does is for her own good.

 

“I know, Rey… I know. Alpha’s here. Everything’s going to be ok” He strokes down her hair and shushes her cries and peppers her head with kisses. Rocking themselves back and forth… trying to remove all the worries she has.

 

It takes so much strength… so much willpower for Rey to do so. But, she somehow manages to find the voice she needs to find the truth.

 

“Why?” She speaks with hiccups and heavy breaths in between “Why, alpha?”

 

Kylo can’t bear to even look at Rey. He already knows what he’ll find. A broken little girl who’s probably confused. Robbed of something Kylo can’t imagine not having. His mother had told him about the force when he was young. It was important that he knew, she once said.

 

“You left me no choice, Rey. Had you not abused your new abilities and even told me about them from the start this would never had happened. I admit I had suspected that you had the power to manipulate the force, but when you got kidnapped I never got to investigate any further. I had a plan, Rey…”

 

Kylo stares out the window and into the wide bright city skyline ahead.

 

“A glorious plan for the galaxy… and because of you… those traitors got away and warned the Resistance who in turn warned the planets that supported them about my plan”

 

Her heart skips a beat and she holds her breath… and then finally she lets go… at least they made it in time…

 

Rey looks up to her Alpha. The man she trusted her whole life. The man she dreamt of from days on end from some faraway planet and kept herself obedient for, like the true omega that she was. He won’t even meet her gaze.

 

Kylo can sense Rey is looking at him… but even though he’s told himself a thousand times that this is all for the best, a part of him is still ashamed of what he’s done to the one person he ever truly loved with no reserve.

 

It’s Rey’s turn to shift her hands up and take Kylo’s face. She moves it so that they’re eye to eye.

 

“The Alpha I knew was stronger and smarter and would never have resorted to such a mean and hurtful scheme”

 

Kylo closes his eyes and laments… He shouldn’t have to prove himself to Rey. He was her alpha. She was his omega. She belonged to him… every bit of him. So why should he be ashamed of taking Rey’s abilities? He holds back his anger and drifts off to the peace that is Ret, but he has to be the Alpha she needs now. The strong and assertive Alpha who won’t take no for an answer. This is the only way he’ll protect her.

 

“If you’re worried about your force abilities they’ll be back in a few months. And by then, you’ll have learned your lesson…” He removes Rey’s hands from his face and places it both in his palms.

 

“And more importantly… I will find the Resistance and crush them and their supporters once and for all”

 

Rey’s eyes go wide

 

“No! Alpha please don’t!”

 

Kylo is not having any of it. He needs to be strong and resist. He stands up and grabs his light saber to attaches it to a belt he puts on. He’s readying himself to leave in a bit.

 

“You’ve betrayed me, Rey. I want you to know that. Had you been anyone else that had done that you wouldn’t be alive right now. You need to know this, Rey. You need to know this so that you’ll learn.”

 

Rey shakes her head. Her alpha isn’t even listening to watch she’s saying

 

“I didn’t do it to betray you! I did it to save them! They don’t deserve to die! There are children in those planets. They’re not all mean”

 

Kylo growls and instantly shuts Rey up with a squeak.

 

“Perhaps I have been too lax on you. As on omega you need to not only be in a collar at all times but also a leash. Had you had a leash and had it been shorter this would never had happened. From now on you’re always going to have them on and everything you’ll do will be properly monitored. In the months before your power to tap the force comes back I’ll make sure you’ll be behaved and by then we can work on you honing your force abilities so that you won’t injure yourself when you use it”

 

Rey’s face is filled with more tears as her alpha tells her of what’s to happen. But, she’s also shocked to see that he’ll actually still let her keep her force abilities once she gets them back. She thought he’d fully hate her right now. Her thoughts seep through the bond unintentionally and Kylo hears it. He’s hurt his omega would ever think that he’d hate her. Is he hurt? Yes. Does he hate her? Definitely no.

 

He kneels before her small form and intertwines his fingers with hers

 

“Rey I could never hate you. You understand? Never. I’m not giving up on us. You’ll see omega. You’ll see that this is all for you. I love you.”

 

Rey thought she would never hear those words again from her Alpha. But, that didn’t mean she had to give up.

 

“I love you too, alpha” She says with such a small voice. But, they’re true and solemn all the same. She loves her alpha so much which is why she won’t ever give up. She knows that her alpha is wrong and if he’s trying to prove to her that this is for her own good, then she’ll just have to prove to him better that she’s the right one in this situation. She’s Rey of course, and Maz did not raise Rey to be a quitter.

 

Kylo puts on Rey’s leash and grabs a hold of the end on her collar and notices that this time there’s no mechanism to take it off.

 

“Clever, little one. Only I or the knights can take it off this time. You’ll need the force to do it.” He locks the other end onto his belt and she sees the same sort of lock… no more escaping.

 

They both walk out of the room and the knights all stand in attention- ready to assist their masters.

 

“Has the location closed in?” Kylo turns to the closest knight

 

“Not yet, your majesty but it’ll only be a few minutes now. If we walk to the war room right now we’ll have Luke Skywalker’s location by the time we arrive”

 

Kylo nods and follows the knights who surround them on the way to the war room. Rey looks around and feels some shame in her from the collar and leash. She knows she’s an omega and that this is how they are usually treated but this is different. This collar and leash is meant to punish her, she knows it.

 

She hides her body nearer to Kylo and bows her head in shame as she grabs to hold Kylo’s arm. She absolutely hates being treated like this. Kylo senses it and looks to her with a grin

 

“What’s the matter, little one? Don’t hide now. Don’t you want the whole galaxy to see who you belong to?”

 

Rey looks at her Alpha in his eyes and raises a brow. She holds on to her collar again and feels something hanging. How did she not notice this before?

 

She tries to flip it so that she can see what’s written

 

_Emperor Kylo Ren’s Omega. Keep in custody and return when found._

Rey wanted to scream and throw a fit right then there but she knew she had to keep a strong face. It was the only way to stop her Alpha from destroying the galaxy.

 

By the time they’ve arrive in the war room they have indeed found Luke Skywalker and they head to Kylo’s ship so that he and Luke can have their fight

 

Rey sits on Kylo’s lap right behind the pilots of his ship. They’re using the Upsilon Class Shuttle as it can move faster than the Imperial Ship. It’s funny how despite Rey feels everything should be awkward between her and Kylo, she still feels so at place on Kylo’s lap.

 

“It’s where you belong, little on” Kylo whispers onto Rey’s ear. She must have been giving off her thoughts away once again. Rey shivers and slumps her head onto Kylo’s chest. No reason for her to deny it anyway. It’s not like she hates Kylo. Just what he’s doing.

 

They arrive on a hot and white planet. The scanners show that not only is this where Skywalker is, it is also where the rest of the Resistance is hiding. A battering canon is brought out and it destroys the giant wall that the resistance is hiding behind. A few of their pilots try to charge against them but it’s to no avail. In a single shot the wall is torn down.

 

Kylo’s orders are clear. The rest of the army that Kylo has brought moves forward with no intention of bringing back prisoners. Rey grips tights onto Kylo’s tunic as she sees the action unfold before her eyes.

 

The resistance may have given her a hard time before but they certainly did not deserve the atrocity that was going to happen to them.

 

Then out of the blue, Luke Skywalker steps out of the broken partition and dares his nephew to go down. Everyone in the ship is stunned and Rey even gasps.

 

“No! What is he doing!?” Rey stands up and tries to go closer to the window to see that Luke is truly there all alone in the middle of the battlefield but is quickly brought back with a simple tug on the leash by Kylo. Kylo being angry and set on killing accepts the challenge. He sits Rey on Kylo’s seat and hands Rey’s leash to one of the knights.

 

“Watch, carefully omega” He goes down with his light saber ready.

 

As Kylo is about to face off with Luke Skywalker something in her twists. Despite everything Luke has done to Kylo, she doesn’t want him to die, but a greater fear engulfs her. For all that Kylo has done to her since yesterday, she absolutely and most definitely does now want him on that battlefield and risking his life.

 

She realizes there that if Kylo even gets a single scar or bruise she would ache and feel pain greater than any pain she’s ever received. He’s her alpha after all. She’ll always care for him as much.

 

She grips the arm rests on her sides and sucks in her breath.

 

“Aren’t you going to go down there and help him?!” Rey turns to the knight holding her leash and asks him with much worry.

 

“The emperor has instructed us not to interfere. Trust the force. He will prevail.” Rey knows from that sort of answer that there’s no reasoning with any of the knights. She sits back in her chair and continues to watch with unease.

 

 _Be safe, Alpha_ Rey sends all the comfort she can through the bond but she knows that whatever happens it will all be on Kylo now.

 

She was too worried. Too distracted with the fear that she might lose her alpha that she didn’t notice how quickly the fight had ended. Kylo had won but at the same time… lost Skywalker.

 

“What just happened? Where did he go?” One of the knights steps forward

 

“Do you feel it?” He looks to the rest of his fellow knights “He’s gone”

 

Rey knows from the way he says that Luke is gone that he doesn’t just mean that he’s not in this planet anymore. Luke Skywalker was dead. Kylo together with the rest of the fleet advance to the mine they hid in and see that they’ve all escaped. Luke sacrificed himself so that the resistance could escape in the Falcon that apparently Han and Finn flew in.

 

Kylo is kneeling on the ground in one of the rooms. He feels it… his father was just there… and so was his mother…

 

Rey is with one of the knights in the back. Giving the emperor space to take in the defeat. Luke may have died but not the way he wanted, and the resistance had escaped.

 

Rey slowly walks to her alpha to comfort him. She’s happy that Luke was the only casualty but she really hated seeing her alpha down like this. The knight doesn’t stop her as she goes forward, slowly putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

Kylo instantly grabs Rey’s hand to her surprise and pulls her to his front.

 

“We could’ve had them by now, Rey” His face went from blank to full of rage in seconds. His grip on Rey’s hand grows tighter. Slowly Rey feels the pain and twists her face to hold it in.

 

“Alpha… you’re hurting me”

 

“We could’ve had them and you let it all slip away!” Rey whimpers at the crushing grip and loud voice and it’s enough to snap Kylo back. He looks at Rey’s hand with shock and horror. He’s hurt his omega!

 

He brings Rey in to a hug and buries his face down her neck. “I’m so sorry, Rey”. Filling himself up with her scent he chokes a sob. As his alpha he’s supposed to protect her and keep her from harm. He wasn’t supposed to be the one harming her.

 

Rey is quick to forgive seeing how broken her Alpha is. “It’s ok, Alpha. It’s ok”

 

“Sir!” One of the men interrupt the two and Kylo growls.

 

“Sir, I apologize but we’ve managed to track where some of the resistance sympathizing planets have evacuated to”

 

“Sir, we can’t waste any time. We have to go there. We’ll bring the weapon nearby and destroy them once and for all” One of the knights add in.

 

No! This was Rey’s moment! This was where she was supposed to convince her Alpha to let it all go and forgive everyone. But, she can feel in the bond the rage in Kylo growing once again. He stands up and looks to his knights

 

“You’re right. There’s no time to deal with the mistakes of the past. Have the mobile Star Killer Base brought in front of whatever planet they’re in and we’ll meet the general there to end them all!”

 

“Kylo please! Listen to me! There’s no need! We can solve this some other way-” Kylo growls

 

“Quiet, omega!” He issues his Alpha command to keep Rey quiet and carries her to the ship so that they can head for the weapon. He sends a command to form a blockade around the planet so that no one can leave to escape the destruction that he will bring upon them.  

 

Rey closes her eyes and prays to the force she can no longer feel that somehow… through some miracle… the resistance will be able to stop Kylo.

 

Once inside the ship Kylo has a med droid look over Rey’s arm to make sure Kylo hasn’t bruised her bad. All his alpha protectiveness surrounds him. His mind is all over the plane and he can only calm down once he knows for sure from the med droid that his omega is ok.

 

In the ship Kylo goes to the fresher for a while to wash up his body. He doesn’t like his omega to see him dirty. He locks Rey’s leash to a lock on one of the bed posts. Rey sits on the bed as the med droid goes over Rey’s body

 

Kylo is still in the fresher when the droid finishes up its scans. Rey reads it for herself shakes with unsteady breathing as she registers what the screen is saying to her

 

_Hand susceptible to light pain and bruising- Keep in contact with ice-pack to lessen the effect. Approximately one week pregnant. Consult with doctor for further evaluation_

 

She repeats to herself the last line over and over again. She’s pregnant. Carrying her alpha’s pup or pups. She hears Kylo moving as if he’s finishing in the fresher and right before Kylo pops out of the fresher she hurriedly deletes the last line of information.

“Everything good, Rey?” Rey gulps and tries to act as calm as possible while filtering as carefully as she can everything that goes through the bond

 

“Y-yes, Alpha… s’just that I need an ice pack”

 

Kylo reads through the report and nods. “I’ll have one sent over” He kisses Rey’s forehead and settles beside her in the bed and he snakes his arm around her so he can keep her as close to him as possible

 

“See how good we can be if you behave, sweet one?” He murmurs to her.

 

“I’ll always love the feeling of you near me. You know I hear every thought of worry you had when I faced that traitor uncle of mine”

 

Rey’s hair all stands up as Goosebumps engulf her. Does he know? No! He can’t know… not yet. She’ll tell him on his own terms

 

“I love you, little one” He kisses her gland. The gland he bit on to claim her.

 

Rey tries to steady her voice and keep herself straight as she calmly replies “I love you too, alpha”

 

This was it. Now more than ever, Rey had to make sure her Alpha didn’t tear the galaxy apart. This was not only for them, but for the sake of her and Kylo’s unborn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't see that coming. Any thoughts you guys? Feel free to ask questions or concerns :)))


	17. Let the truth in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and the resistance go toe-to-toe and it's only Rey who can put a stop to all the madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a quick battle goes on in here and I'm really bad at that so I hope you excuse me. But I swear this chapter is so worth it especially at the end. I love you all I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to comment below and give me your thoughts :)))

Star killer Base

 

When their ship landed in the new and improved Star Killer Base, that was not only bigger but also now mobile, Rey had suddenly felt sick. Being taught about her role as the emperor’s omega, Rey easily deduced that this was due to her pregnancy. In their private quarters in the base, which felt more like their bedroom back at the palace, Rey excused herself to the fresher to throw up and to the best of her abilities hide the truth from their bond while her Alpha was busy getting ready to go meet with the general before the would do their horrid plan...  but she promised herself she wouldn’t let it happen… not on her watch.

 

It was draining… so much so that she felt like she could eat an entire fathier. This one she couldn’t hide easily. Rey had to eat whether she wanted or not. This was for her baby, after all. She tried her best to make it seem so innocent and casual and not at all due to her very pregnant state.

 

“Alpha…” Rey stands up from the foot of the bed goes near Kylo who is fixing his cape. Normally he’d have the servants put it on him but right now for some unknown reason to him, his Alpha self was feeling over protective to Rey and did not want to share her presence with anyone at the time.

 

“What is it, Rey?” Kylo asks as he’s fixing his hair. He’s making sure every bit of him is perfect.

 

“Alpha, I’m hungry” Kylo snaps out of his useless worry about his appearance and looks at Rey. As an alpha it’s engrained in him to shelter his omega in every possible way. If she was hungry, no matter to what extent, his alpha self would drop every other concern in his mind and think of feeding his omega

 

He picks Rey up and brings her to the bed where he sits her on his lap. He grabs a data pad and opens up the menu where she can order anything she desires.

 

“Just tap what you want” Rey takes the data pad hesitantly but Kylo urges her on. As Rey carefully skims through and chooses what she wants, Kylo bends down so that his nose is right on Rey’s neck. He inhales and all of the hair behind her stand up in full attention.

 

Being pregnant just enhances every single feeling and emotion she has. Kylo places his fingers on her shoulders and gently traces her arms up and down in a caressing fashion that sends shivers down Rey’s spine.

 

“That’s a lot of food, little one…” Rey’s breathing stops. No. He can’t know. Can he?

 

“You don’t have to order for me you know?” Kylo adds, and Rey feels like all the weight of the world has just been lifted off of her. She breathes in relief that Kylo hasn’t found out yet.

 

“… s’just didn’t want you to be hungry too, alpha” Kylo pecks the side of Rey’s head

 

“Silly, omega….” That phrase used to make her giggle. But now she only feels fear. “It’s my job to take care of you…”

 

Rey doesn’t reply. She simply goes back into ordering her food. Her silence annoys Kylo. He wants her to remove all thoughts about whatever his traitor father had said to her to make her think that he shouldn’t destroy the resistance.

 

He snakes his arm around her waist and gathers her even more closer to him. Their bodies are pressed to one another… further… and further…

 

“Ow!” Rey whines

 

“Be still omega” Kylo issues an alpha command. Rey whimpers as her body shuts all functions in response to her alpha’s desires.

 

Kylo’s fingers slowly lifts up Rey’s dress. The omega in Rey makes the in between of her legs wet with slick and want. Kylo finds her holy grail and teases her clit, eliciting the most satisfying moan Kylo has ever heard.

 

“Pleaseeee”

 

“Please Alphaaa”

 

“Only if you promise to behave, little one” He’s going faster. Every other second he inserts the tip of his finger into her wet cunt making Rey moan louder and louder.

 

“I’ll be destroying the last of the Resistance and the planet it clings on for power and support today. You’ll be a good omega and stay by my side… won’t you?” He kisses Rey’s gland as he stops playing with her clit and shoves his entire fist in her cunt in a single dive. Rey arches her back and let’s out a steamy breathing.

 

“Ohhhh… Alphaaaa… Please no” Rey is nearly incoherent with the way she’s breathing and trying to keep herself together as Kylo twists his fist inside of her. But, she still manages to say no to Kylo’s plan. And that No alone was enough for Kylo to remove his fist and leave Rey humping on air for a release that would not come.

 

Rey’s eyes practically fill up with tears as her Alpha denies her of her release and removes his fist.

 

“Alphaaaaa! Please!!!!” She’s begging really hard as the tears fall down her face. But Kylo won’t let her go just yet

 

“If you won’t promise to behave… then I’m afraid Alpha won’t let you come” Rey looks up to Kylo with pleading eyes. She looks so distraught as she tries to make Kylo see how desperate and needy she is of her Alpha right now.

Kylo slowly let’s go of his grip on her and Rey suddenly feels tight around her neck. She touches it and tries to adjust the collar on her but it’s no use. The collar is just making her feel so hot and heavy and downright uncomfortable

 

“If you want the collar out, Rey, you’re going to have to earn the right. Now come on… it’s show time”

 

Kylo takes Rey’s hand and they walk out of their room together and into an open snowy platform where the majority of the First Order army is their waiting for this glorious moment. Hux is there waiting. He has just finished giving a speech and everyone is waiting for Kylo to give the command.

 

All around it’s so silent. Kylo is due to give last few remarks before he orders for the destruction of the planet where the remainders of the resistance and their sympathizers are waiting.

 

Kylo puts on Rey a small cloak just the right size for her and together they walk up to the front so that Kylo can address his army. Rey is overwhelmed at the sight. There must be thousands of storm troopers and all sorts of military personnel waiting on the large platform in front of them.

 

She looks beyond her and sees there the large hole that she suspects where the beam will shoot out from. Her mind is racing for any possible solution. Anything really. Anything just to stop her Alpha form murdering millions in an instant.

 

It’s hard to think with the icy cold wind blowing through even with her heavy fur cloak. Kylo senses Rey’s shiver and he envelopes Rey inside his cloak.

 

_Protect Omega! She is cold! Protect! Pup must be safe!_

Kylo shakes off the Alpha inside him talking. Ever since a few days ago he’s been constantly worried about Rey and suddenly he’s thinking of pups??? He tries to focus on the matter at hand instead. Rey covers herself well in underneath Kylo’s cloak and Kylo shivers in content knowing that his omega fits perfectly inside.

 

Meanwhile, Rey clings to Kylo’s leg as she prays to the force that for some unexpected miracle, the Resistance won’t fail to protect the citizens who supported them.

 

Just as Kylo is about to start talking a ship exits from Hyperspace far too close to the base and zooms past the platform they’re on. As it maneuvers and turns in the sky Rey’s eyes go wide as she sees clearly that it’s the Millenium Falcon! No doubt here to come and save the day!

 

All of a sudden, alarms are blaring and everyone is on high alert. The knights immediately circle them. Kylo picks up Rey as she yelps with a sudden jolt. Then boom! Blasters are being shot all around them. Resistance jets fly in from out of nowhere. Kylo thought they were all gone but apparently those planets that have been harboring them have a spare in the back.

Kylo sees the sight before him and growls. Resistance fighters are coming down to fight with the troopers on the base. They are clearly out numbered but somehow they are having a good and fair fight.

 

“Hux! Get this fixed!” Kylo screams at Hux who instantly runs back inside to the war room to get a grip of everything.

 

“Your majesty! We need to get you out of here!” One of the knights puts his hand on Kylo’s shoulder to lead him out but then suddenly a bolt hits the knight’s hand. They turn to look where it came from and there they see Han and Finn ready to fight!

 

“Hey! Put Rey down you jerk!” Finn shouts and Rey smiles at them

 

“You think you can defeat me?!” Kylo hands Rey to one of his knights and they take her inside as Rey screams for his Alpha to stop

 

“You got this kid” Han pats Finn on his shoulder and he runs after Rey to rescue her.

 

Together the two go toe-to-toe. Finn with Luke’s light saber and Kylo with his signature red light saber. Finn sees Kylo eyeing the light saber and tries to provoke Kylo

 

“Oh? You like the weapon? Nice right? Used to belong to Luke apparently… but I think I’ll keep it”

 

Kylo screams and charges at Finn as they duel hard under the falling snow. Red and blue clashing together.

 

Finn is good. Kylo will admit this to himself but not to Finn of course. They’re light sabers are now pressed against each other as they try to push one another to their fall.

 

“Give up, traitor! Look around you! This is no fight you can win!” Finn looks around and is momentarily distracted at the sight of a lot of his newly found friends in the resistance falling hard into the ground. But, that one moment was all it took for Kylo to deliver the winning blow. He swung his light saber hard behind Finn’s back and he falls down into the ground.

 

Kylo would’ve spent more time beating him up but right now the Alpha in him that practically shouted at him to fight for his omega, needed Rey by his dude. He needed to hold her and know that she was safe from all the mess happening around.

 

He runs back inside to the war room where Rey and his knights were supposed to be. The same room where his officers were to press the button that would shoot the Resistance into oblivion. But what he finds instead is a mess. All around are falling panels and officers lying on the ground. Even his knights are down and unconscious.

 

_Find mate! Make sure she’s safe!_

 

Kylo panics as he tries to look for Rey.

 

“Rey! Omega! Where are you!”

 

Then at the front where the main controls of the weapon are Kylo hears sobbing. He turns and sees it’s Rey. He gives a deep sigh of relief knowing at least his omega was ok. Kylo goes nearer and discovers Rey was crying over Han. Han was on the floor trying to stay alive as best as he could as he held on Rey’s hand.

 

“Please! Han don’t die! Leia needs you! I need you!”

 

Kylo wants to growl as he sees how close Rey is to Han. He’s fuming by now.

 

“You! How the hell did you do this? What happened?” Kylo shouts at Han as Rey continues to sob.

 

Kylo puts out his hand to force choke Han. Han is having the hardest time to breathe.

 

“No! Alpha Please! Don’t! It wasn’t him!”

 

Kylo’s bloodlust eyes turn immediately from Han to Rey

 

“What do you mean it wasn’t him? Who was it? The wookie?!!!”

 

He makes his grip on Han tighter

 

“It was me! I did it!”

 

“Impossible! I had your force blocked out!”

 

“Well I still have it ok! Stop it! You can check Kylo! Look deep into our bond!” As Kylo checks he sees that it was indeed Rey who did it. He relives the moment so vigorously as Rey with all her anger blows the entire room away as the knights tried to attack Han.

 

Kylo instantly releases his hold on Han and breathes. And just by then reinforcement arrives and they gather around them.

 

“Your majesty! Are you ok!?” One of the captains asked

 

Kylo is still looking at Rey in disbelief. His omega was stronger than he had ever imagined. But he just didn’t know that she had a little help from a tiny spark that was growing inside of her.

 

“Your majesty?”

 

Finally, Kylo snaps out of it now all he hears are Rey’s sobs and storm troopers going around to inspect the place. Rey looks to Kylo one more time in hopes that he’ll spare Han

 

“Please Alpha” Rey’s voice was back to being small. She was so tired and so drained. The sight nearly broke him….

 

But he was the emperor and there were things he had to do to ensure the safety of the entire galaxy and the security of his reign.

 

“Take the traitor Han Solo into the holding cell and make sure he doesn’t get out”

 

“No!” Rey tries to cut him off

 

“Shouldn’t we take him to the med bay first, your majesty?” The storm trooper asks and Kylo faces him with a look that could kill.

 

“Holding cell. Now!”

 

“Yes, your majesty, right away!”

 

The storm troopers are trying to remove Han from Rey. Rey is shouting at them and trying to push them away. Trying to cover Han from their reach. The storm troopers are confused. They don’t know if they should touch the empress or disobey the emperor.

 

“Alpha!”

 

Kylo spares them no look as he goes forward to the control panels. Rey can feel it in their bond. Kylo means to destroy the planet himself and end it all.

 

In the back, the captain intervenes with the confusion with the storm troopers and empress as Kylo gazes out the window to see his army is winning. All he needs to do is one simple push of a button. And then he wins.  

 

“Remove the traitor from the empress at once!” The captain shouts at his men who are unsure if they are allowed to even touch her.  

 

Rey screams as the storm troopers try to take her and she fights back hard. As she’s doing so she sees that Kylo is about to push the button. This is it. She only has one last chance. It’s all on her now. If she doesn’t say anything millions of people will die.

 

“Alpha, I’m pregnant!” Rey releases her hold on that precious piece of information so it can finally seep through the bond and Kylo instantly freezes. He takes long to react and that’s only when Rey finally admits defeat and lets the storm troopers take her. Her face is wet full of tears and she’s as tired and bruised as ever but she’s finally given up.

 

“Let. Go. Of. My. Omega.” Suddenly Kylo’s silence is broken and all anyone can feel is the fear that Kylo is emanating through the force as his clipped voice fills the silent air.

 

The captain looks at him in shock

 

“Y-your majesty… the resistance… you need t-” The captain suddenly loses his voice and that’s when we see Kylo holding up his hand to force choke the captain. In a swift wave he tosses him off into the side and the storm troopers holding Rey roughly instantly lets go of her and kneels down in submission.

 

Rey falls to the ground and crawls back to Han who is in severe pain.

 

Kylo runs to Rey and kneels by her side as Rey cradles Han’s head in her arms.

 

Rey looks to Kylo and through her crying she speaks.

 

“You don’t have to kill them Kylo… there are other ways to achieve peace… show them Kylo…. Do it… for our child”  

 

Kylo hesitates but slowly he put one hand on Rey’s cheek and the other over Rey’s stomach. He looks to her with unbelieving eyes. Rey leans into Kylo’s touch and closes her eyes to feel the warmth of Kylo.

 

Kylo’s body shakes with intense happiness as he feels the force signature of his child inside his omega’s womb. He cries with Rey over the realization and Rey finally looks at him with a sad smile

 

“Truly?”

 

Rey nods and Kylo smiles back at her. Then Rey carefully takes the hand of Kylo on her face and brings it down to Han’s face who is having a hard time breathing as his wound is getting worse. Kylo looks down and sees that Han had been hit by a blaster on the side.

 

Kylo is shaking at the touch of their skins. It’s been forever since he’s held his father and somehow at that moment… despite all the pain he has caused him, Kylo wants to forgive him. Han slowly does the same. He holds his son’s hand in his face

 

“I’m sorry, son…”

 

Kylo doesn’t know what to say. He’s supposed to be the one asking for forgiveness not him. Then Han chuckles…

 

“I’m going to be a grandfather huh?” And they all laugh with tears in their eyes. Kylo knows that Han doesn’t have much time. He needs to get treated.

 

He calls for the medic to take him away and they are instructed to remain where they are so that they can operate on him. As he is taken away Kylo looks down at Rey and picks her up to her surprise

 

“My omega… my sweet sweet sweet omega. I should’ve listened to you all this time. Please forgive me”

 

Rey looks in their bond and sees that Kylo means it. He doesn’t want to blow up the planet anymore. He’s no longer going to rely on pain and destruction to rule the galaxy…

 

Rey throws her arms around Kylo’s neck and hugs him tight

 

“I love you Alpha”

 

Kylo peppers Rey’s face with kisses and twirls them around as the giggle with excitement at the news

 

“I love you too, my sweet omega”

 

Rey was finally happy. His alpha did the right thing. Soon Kylo stopped all attacks on the resistance and sent a message to Leia to meet on Coruscant to properly negotiate. He smiles at his omega with a heart full of love

 

“Let’s go home, my love”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So are you satisfied with how it all went out? We have a few more chapters before I wrap this up and start my one-shot series of this fic in a separate page.


	18. Together we mend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is over protective as usual but even more now that Rey is pregnant. Kylo meets up with Han. Rey and Kylo are sweet with each other. A whole lot of fluff and forgiveness coming through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this whole thing is wrapping up soon. Going to start my prompt fic as a sort of continuation of this fic soon. Drop any prompts down below. Anything under the sun. Don't be shy. I can go from dead dove don't eat to full domestic fluff in a heart beat.

Imperial Palace- Coruscant

 

It shouldn’t have been that easy, Rey thought to herself. Most alphas wouldn’t have taken her defiance so easily, much more an Alpha with Kylo’s dark reputation. But in the end it had been Kylo on his knees begging Rey, his little omega for forgiveness. Rey guessed that she was living a fairytale like the ones Maz read to her as a pup.

 

Rey knew the omega in her couldn’t stay away from her alpha for too long, she didn’t fully forgive Kylo yet. While it all turned out for the better. In the end Rey had told Kylo he still loved him despite what he put her through, which was why she was willing to see him try to earn his right to be her alpha. Especially now that they were expecting a pup soon.

 

The two of them knew that the move back to the palace after everything that had happened wouldn’t be without its difficulties. Kylo constantly worries about the impending reunion he was going to have with his mother whom he hadn’t seen in the longest time. Leia was on her way to the palace with the rest of the resistance to properly negotiate the terms of the treaty. As much as Kylo was looking forward to putting an end to all of it, he was dreading the day he had to face his mother. She had her faults but so did he. Which made everything al the more difficult

 

On top of all of that Kylo had to face his father more than once at the insistence of Rey. But if it meant proving himself to Rey then Kylo would do anything to please his omega. He’s still in the medical wing of palace but he’ll be moving in to his own room in a few days where he can continue healing there in privacy. Kylo had been too lucky to still have his father. Had they held off on the medics for any second longer than Han wouldn’t have made it.  

 

Kylo was indeed going to e a busy man over the next few weeks with the resistance coming in. Any other day I would have been alright. But Rey was pregnant. That made Kylo fidgety and over-protective over Rye. More over-protective than he usually was. His mate was too young in his eyes to be a mother. One of the many reasons why he was careful around her. Making sure she got the best of everything and that she wouldn’t have to lift a finger. But Rey was an omega and they were biologically built to be ready for motherhood the moment their first heat came. It was mother nature. That didn’t stop Kylo from worrying though.

 

It was making Rey sort of annoyed. Even on the ride back he had been following her everywhere she went, even it was just the washroom. But at the same time she was enjoying the attention her Alpha was giving her. Some part of Rey thought it was mean that she was keeping Kylo on his toes too much knowing that he wanted to earn her forgiveness as soon as possible but in the end Kylo was never bothered.

 

On the day they arrived back in the palace Kylo knelt before Rey and took out her collar and leash. He said sorry as he held the two in his hands. Not looking at Rey in shame for what he had done to her.

 

“You never have to wear it again, little one. Not ever. You’re more than just an omega to me. You’re the love of my life.”

 

Rey softly took Kylo by his chin and lifted it so they would be facing each other

 

“I know you’re sorry Kylo… but I need to see it. We can’t always just rely on words”

 

Kylo sighs and looks down again defeated

 

“I know…”

 

“But…” Rey takes the collar back from Kylo’s hands and puts it around her neck for all to see. “That doesn’t mean I don’t like showing people who I belong too” Rey grins at her and Kylo looks up to see Rey with surprise

 

“But… but… I thought you didn’t…”

 

“What? You think that just because I need to see you earn my forgiveness that we have to stop being alpha and omega? Besides… I live the collar. I always have. It’s what every omega wants from her alpha”

 

Kylo’s eyes fills with tears and he leans his face on her chest

 

“I don’t deserve you…” He breathes. Rey puts her fingers through his soft hair

 

“Take me back to my nest, alpha” Rey says and Kylo simply smiles at her as he carries her in one swift motion back to their room and they cuddle for the rest of the afternoon.

 

When Han had finally been allowed to leave the medical wing and continue healing in his own room, it was 2 days before Leia and the rest of the resistance were due to arrive. And according to Rey, it was the best time for him and his father to talk.

 

“Do I have too???” Kylo whines to Rey who is busy fixing her nest

 

Rey simply turns to him with a serious look and it was clear who had won. Kylo sighs in defeat.

 

“Fine. But only if you’ll let me give you your baths again. You know it soothes me”

 

Rey chuckles and throws a pillow at Kylo. The mock hurt face of Kylo made destroying her nest worth it.

 

As Kylo walked the halls with knights in tow he decided to himself that that must have been the longest walk of his life. He wanted to just get through with it but at the same time he didn’t want to face his father… not yet… but he had to. He had to for Rey. It was Rey, his little sunshine, that kept him going. One step right after the other. Even the knights felt weird seeing their emperor so slow and uneasy to walk. They had asked him a couple of times on the way if he was well or if he needed a medic.

 

As soon as he arrived on the door of his father’s room he stopped and took a large breath of air in. This was it. He places his hand in the air to knock, and after all his hesitations had washed away he knocked.

 

It had just been 3 seconds in after he finished knocking that he felt like he should back out. Until he heard his father speak

 

“Who is it?”

 

Kylo freezes. He can’t find the voice to speak.

 

…

 

More silence

 

…

 

Han is muttering now and walks towards the door and before Kylo can back out the door opens and there he sees… his father… older, with more white hair than what he remembered as a boy, a little bit shorter, barely noticeable to anyone who didn’t know him well… but Kylo did…

 

Han looks to Kylo in shock, matching the worried face of Kylo. But then he sees the worry in Kylo’s eyes and he gives his son a quick smile before patting him on the shoulder

 

“Was wondering when you’d visit. Rey said you would but I never thought you’d actually want to see me. Come in, squirt”

 

Kylo’s mouth opens and then closes… he enters and for some reason the first thing he says is

 

“Rey’s visited you?”

 

Han is busy pouring him and Kylo a drink. Juice only of course… doctor’s orders.

 

“Hm? Oh yeah yeah of course. Let me tell you one thing, that omega of yours is one fiery thing.”

 

Kylo smiles…

 

“Yeah… yeah she is”

 

Han gives him a drink and after one sip Kylo shakes his head

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Oh nothing… just funny seeing the legendary Han Solo drinking juice… come on. I know you have that whiskey in here somewhere”

 

“Thought you’d never ask”

 

He takes the drink back and kneels by his bed to unearth from a carefully hidden satchel a neatly wrapped bottle of Corellian whiskey. The good stuff as his father had said when he was a pup. He pours them the drink again and after a sip the two relax

 

“That’s the stuff” The two smile at each other. When did being around his own father come so easily?

 

They don’t talk for a while and suddenly the silence is getting louder and louder.

 

“Look son…” It’s Han who takes the lead this time. He believes it was his fault as a father that led to their separation so he thought it was only best that he was the one who tried to mend it

 

“I know things… I know…” But the more Han spoke the more he was having a hard time to figure out what to say. This was where Kylo went in. Han is ready to get an earful from Kylo. Of how he was a failure of a father and shit of a husband. But Kylo puts his hand on Han’s shoulder and with the devilish smile he got from his father, he speaks

 

“I know, dad… I love you too” Han looks to Kylo in surprise. And he realizes what his son had just said. Overwhelmed with emotions he takes Kylo’s hand fom his shoulder and wraps his arms around him in a tight hug. A hug Kylo never even knew he had missed for so long…

 

Kylo slowly puts his arms around Han too and the two find a moment of peace.

 

“I’m sorry son… deeply…”

 

“I forgive you, dad. I do.” He steps back fom the hug to look at his father. When had he gotten so old?

 

“And I want you to know that I missed you… all this time I’ve missed you and I’m so glad to have you back in my life… that is… if you’ll stay” Of course Kylo couldn’t order his dad to stay. Well he could since he was the emperor and Rey was practically the only person in the galaxy to tell him off but he knew his father. He loved the stars and that falcon too much. One of the reasons why they never got too bond too much really. He was always out there, leaving him and his mother alone. He couldn’t possible let him live a happy life stuck planet side.

 

“Are you kidding me… of course I’ll stay!” And Kylo thought he’d hear something he never thought he’d hear in his entire life

 

“I mean it Kylo. I want to make it up to you. These past few days… meeting Rey… seeing how much you’ve grown… knowing how I’m going to be a grandfather soon?” He let that last part sink in for the both of them “How could I possible ever think of leaving?”

 

Kylo looked at Han in his eyes and even without the aid of the force, he knew that he meant it. That he was never going to leave his family without notice ever again.

 

“Besides… I may love the falcon but it’s no palace. Say, you still got my old room for me? I love this room and all but it ain’t exactly homey” Kylo laughs. His old parent’s room are still in the old wing of the palace. He has since moved his official bedroom to the new wing as that’s where he intends to have all future emperors reside from now on. So he could definitely spare their old room back to Han.

 

“It’s yours, dad. Now come on. I think it’s time we go see my omega and whatever plan she has come up with now”

 

“Ha! I knew she made you do this!”

 

“What can I say? I’d do anything for that little sunshine” Yep. Kylo was indeed one whipped Alpha.

 

The two walked with arms around each other’s shoulders as they headed to Rey who was most probably picking up flowers in the garden to fill their rooms and the rooms of the resistance guests they would be hosting soon- which was exactly what she was doing

 

With one quick sniff of the air she was immediately able to sense that her Alpha was back. She hands over her basket to one of the servants attending to her in her back and she runs to her Alpha. Kylo picks her up with ease and twirls them around

 

“Alpha!”

 

“How are you, little one? It’s hot out here someone should be putting an umbrella over you” Kylo looks to the servants who are all bowing their head in respect

 

“I’m good, Alpha! I can’t see the flowers well with the umbrella so I made them put it away”

 

“Rey…” Kylo has definitely eased up on trying to be all commanding to Rey but every time Kylo was reminded of Rey’s pregnancy, he couldn’t help but be all possessive and over caring.

 

Rey shrugs of Kylo’s concern and looks to his back where she sees Han. Rey looks to Kylo in disbelief

 

“You did it?!”

 

“You mean did he chicken out and wait for me to save the day? Then yes… yes he did” Han says and Kylo does a little growl

 

“I did not chicken out!”

 

“Whatever you say, squirt” Kylo rolls his eyes and smiles at the two of them. He imagines how busy this whole palace would be now that his family was slowly growing once again.

 

“Oh by the way, Kylo, Hux came by awhile ago while I was fixing my nest” Again? How often was she going to fix her nest? Kylo thought. He’ll just probably buy her some more soft linens so that she can finally finish her nest. Kylo growls again at the mention of another man going by their room while his pregnant omega was there. Even with all the knights and security out their door he was still over-protective

 

“Well what did he say?”

 

“Oh he said your mom is arriving this afternoon and that the rest of the resistance will arrive the next morning. Change of schedule he says so that you can get started on it soon”

 

Kylo stiffens at the thought. His mother… how long had it been? He had just reunited with his father and he was happy and of course he’d want to be back with his mother in good terms again, but this was different. This was the woman who unconditionally loved him through the end. The same woman who held him in his arms every time he cried after his father would leave them once again. The same woman he had went up in arms against… how could he ever…

 

“It’s ok son. She loves you still. She always has. Even when everything between us went astray she never lost hope that she would one day get to hold you back in her arms.” Han says. And all Kylo can do is nod

 

“Just… probably don’t let anyone address you as Kylo in her presence. You’re still her little Benny boy after all” Han ruffles Kylo’s hair.

 

“Did you just ruffle the emperor’s hair?” Kylo says in a deadpan voice

 

“Yes… and you better get used to it.” All three of them laugh. Kylo takes Rey by her hand and leads them back inside so that they can rest before welcoming his mother back home. He trusts in what Han said. She’ll forgive him. He knows it.

 

Rey rubs Kylo’s hands a bit to sooth her Alpha. She can feel how tense he is and just waited for Han to head back to his room before he talked to her alpha

 

“He’s right you know… when I spoke to Leia I felt how she still loved you” Kylo looks down at Rey and picks her up once again

 

“What did I ever do to ever deserve you, omega?”

 

“Well… you and Han were able to forgive eachother right? You’re a good guy Kylo. You just want everyone to see you as tough and mean but inside…” Rey burries her head in the crook of Kylo’s neck “You’re all warm and fuzzy” Kylo chuckles

 

“It’s always so much better when you see the good in everyone. Today I saw that… the way you were with Han. That was so good… I forgive you, Kylo… I forgive you”

 

Kylo is surprised at what Rey just said. He puts her down. It’s getting harder to carry her now that she’s so tall. She’s grown over the past few days. Having a heat does speed up your growth by double than what regular betas would go through. But now Rey has grown even more as a woman inside.

 

“Do you mean it, Rey?”

 

“Silly, Alpha. Of course I do. I think I’ve forgiven you for a while now. Just wanted to make sure I was right” She shrugs with the cutest smile.

 

Kylo takes Rey by her face and their lips crash in perfect harmony. In a second Rey deepens the at first innocent kiss and Kylo picks Rey up again but this time like a bride.

 

“I’m going to make you scream out my name little one. Oh the things you do to me”

 

“I can’t wait…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we just need to see Leia and Kylo bond with each other. A few more strings are tied. An official wedding. And of course seeing the pup born. And... a good epilogue to write it all up. Try to guess if it's a girl or a boy. Twins or not. Let's see if you can get it right. Any thoughts of what you want to expect in the last few chapters? Don't be shy :)))
> 
> Going to start my prompt fic as a sort of continuation of this fic soon. Drop any prompts down below. Anything under the sun. Don't be shy. I can go from dead dove don't eat to full domestic fluff in a heart beat.


	19. Oh how I've missed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!  
> Kylo finally talks to Han  
> He meets Leia for the first time in the longest time  
> We get a quick glimpse at Hux's private life  
> Rey is the sweet little bundle that binds them all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included a bit of a peek into Hux's life and I hope it's ok. Wasn't sure if I should include it but I just really felt like it

Imperial Palace – Coruscant

 

The plan was to get some rest before Leia and her guests arrived. But Kylo and Rey have been busy in bed all afternoon- they have been doing the exact opposite of what a rest entailed. But neither of them had complained. And if it weren’t for the thick walls in their room, the whole palace would’ve known as well.

 

For perhaps what felt like the hundredth time, Kylo was lapping at Rey’s cunt. All slobbery and wet. Rey could no longer contain herself and kept jerking around as jolts of pleasure endlessly entered her as Kylo’s tongue went back and forth on her little bud and slowly into her box.

 

Kylo had to restrain Rey’s hands it a tight knot to the head of the bed. Kylo enjoyed the sight of Rey. Restrained and at his complete and utter mercy. She was nearing to another climax once again. Other than her constant jerking and thrusting of her sweet cunt to meet her Alpha’s tongue halfway, Rey had been completely obedient.

 

“So good for you Alpha. That’s right. Keep your legs apart.” Rey’s breathing went louder by the second. Soon she was moaning again. Trying to keep up with being driven over the edge once again.

 

Rey relished in her Alpha’s praise. Yessss. This was what she was made for. To please her alpha. She was more than satisfied with his praise. But Kylo had gone over and beyond and focused on Rey’s release.

 

“You think you can cum for me again, Rey? Hmmmm?” Kylo had left Rey’s sweet cunt and moved forward to suck at her nipples as he replaced his tongue with his fingers. Stretching her out so that he could push his cock into her with no pain.

 

“Pleaseee. Please Al-phaaa”

 

Kylo enjoyed seeing Rey so helpless. He thought he should tease her just a bit more

 

“Please what, omega? Alpha doesn’t know what you want. Tell him. Tell me Rey”

 

Rey whined and held fast into her restraints as she tried to squeeze her thighs together. She didn’t have the energy to beg anymore. She just needed to cum. She looked at Kylo and knew that he wouldn’t let her until she begged. So she mustered up all her energy and moaned

 

“Please, Alpha! I want your cock! Knot knot knot!” She kept repeating the last words like a prayer. And Kylo obeyed. For he could no longer deny his little omega what she so desired.

 

Kylo puts his knees out from within Rey’s thighs and out so as to somewhat straddle her. As Kylo slowly removed his pants Rey’s breathing got more intense. Had she not been restrained she would’ve jumped at her Alpha and rip to shreds his pants for him.

Kylo saw the hunger in Rey’s eyes has his cock sprung free from his pants.

 

“Is this what you wanted, omega?”

 

Rey feverishly nodded. Yes, oh force she wanted it!

 

But instead of lining up his cock with Rey’s cunt Kylo moved forward so that his cock was just above Rey’s tiny lips. Immediately she knew what Kylo wanted. Even if his cock was so much larger than anything she imagined putting in her mouth Rey knew she would suck when asked.

 

“You have to earn it, sweet omega. Give your Alpha what he wants and maybe I’ll let you come all over my cock and even knot you up.”

 

Rey opened her mouth as wide as she could and took in almost all of Kylo. He was just so darn big.

 

“That’s it. Good omega. Make my cock wet so that It’ll slide in to your sweet cunt perfectly”

 

Rey gulped, gagged, and swallowed every bit of Kylo and when she saw Kylo close his eyes as he relished in Rey’s warm mouth he grabbed her head and pushed his cock all the way in so that it was entirely in her. Rey gagged but she didn’t try to move away. She loved it! All of it!

 

Kylo stopped thrusting into her mouth and just looked at her. So undone for him. Staring at him with a mouth full of his cock. He knew it was time he gave her what she wanted.

 

He let go of his hold on Rey, removing his cock. And before Rey could catch her breath Kylo went back lower to her body and rammed her wet pussy with his gigantic cock.

 

They both screamed in perfect unison.

 

After making sure he was all the way in Kylo took Rey’s hips and began to thrust in and out. Rey thought she could no longer take anymore but she found herself wanting Kylo to go deeper and deeper. She matched his thrusts and soon both of them were nearing their climax

 

“You want my knot right, Rey” Kylo’s words were breathy and slippery but he managed to get it out.

 

“Yes! Yes! Knot me alpha! Knot me!”

 

Kylo waited no further and after putting one of his fingers in to play with her clit they both came with a loud moan. Kylo grunted as he filled Rey with his warm seed. He thought of how he was going to do it every single day. How he was going to fill Rey up until they filled up the entire palace of their pups

 

The thought of course was an exaggeration but at the moment he felt like he could have an entire dynasty all at once.

 

Soon Kylo’s knot started to form and that made Rey squeeze hard on Kylo’s cock again. Both of them cumming a little more. They shivered with pleasure. They fit so perfectly with one another. Kylo wondered how lucky he was to have found an omega like Rey.

 

Soon Rey was able to catch her breath. Kylo untied the rope leather roper from the head of the bed but kept Rey’s hands restrained. He rather enjoyed seeing Rey all tied up for her.

 

Rey looked to Kylo wondering why he hadn’t untied her wrists yet buy Kylo merely kissed her and ordered her to sleep.

 

“Such a good omega” Kylo cooed. And that was enough for Rey to drop all her questions and sink into the warm embrace of her alpha. She slept peacefully with her cunt full of Kylo’s cock, and her alpha in full control of her.

 

 

Kylo had a good hour of sleep but he wanted to get more. However, his mind was always bothering him. He couldn’t stop thinking about what he’d say when he’d come face to face with his mother. He took to stroking Rey’s hair to calm him. His knot had already deflated in their sleep and he removed it from Rey.

 

Her face scrunched up a bit as he removed it but Kylo thought she looked like the cutest omega ever. He focused instead on the fact that he was going to be a father. But then he realized how even more scared he was at the thought.

 

He knew he’d love his pup and do everything he could to make sure he or she would never feel lonely the same way he did growing up but at the same time he had this nagging feeling that he might screw it all up and become the worst father ever. His mind was racing and giving him all these negative scenarios until Rey woke up.

 

Rey cursed to himself. He knew it was him that woke Rey up. He had to be more careful with his thoughts especially now that Rey would constantly keep their bond open as a security instinct omegas did when they were pregnant. To make sure their alpha would know right away in case something went wrong.

 

“Kylo?” Rey’s voice was still groggy from sleep but Kylo couldn’t help but smile at the hint of sweetness to it.

 

“hm?”

 

“Kylo, you’re stressing about something” Rey’s voice showed worry now.

 

Kylo tries to shake off the subject with a laugh as he pulls Rey using the rope he tied her up in so that she could sit on his lap

 

“You can tell me Kylo. Don’t try to change the subject here”

 

Kylo sighs in defeat. He knows that there’s no telling Rey off. He lifts Rey up and brings her to their closet to dress her. Well… she only thought she was only there to dress but after fixing her up he knelt down to take something hidden behind a pile of old clothes. He pulled out a small wooden box making Rey’s face tilt with wonder. Kylo tells her to sit down next to him on the settee in their large closet.

 

Kylo opens the box and inside she sees trinkets and old photos. Real printed photos. Not the ones in Holo form. She touched them and she could see some parts of it had been faded. But it was still clear. She saw they were pictures of Kylo when he was younger. It was unmistakable with his signature raven hair and large ears. Back then he had been lanky but he definitely grew in to become the well-built alpha that he was now

 

“I was Ben back then…” He takes this one photo of him standing with his parents in their lake house in Naboo. Kylo had been much older then. Like an older teen, and Leia and Han had seemed a bit younger.

 

“But I can no longer be him. I’ve done too many things… I’ve… destroyed, conquered…” _killed_

 

The last part left unsaid. They both knew it anyways.

 

Rey saw how uneasy this all made Kylo and she put her hand on top of his as she leaned into his chest.

 

“I don’t know if I could face her, Rey…”

 

“You’re right, Kylo. You’re no longer Ben. You’re Kylo now. The whole galaxy knows it… but who Kylo is and what he stands for… that remains to be untold. It’s all up to you, alpha. I believe in you”

 

Rey smiled at Kylo and she could see him slowly smile as well. He looks down at Rey with a full grin

 

“When did you become so wise, omega?”

 

“Well… a certain alpha once declared to the galaxy that anything was possible I set my mind to it… he was pretty much my role model ever since I hear him say it with such passion”

 

Kylo looked at Rey confused

 

“Rey? You saw that speech I made? You… that was years before I brought you to the palace. You couldn’t have been what… 5? And I’ve been sure I limited your access to any information on me or the outside world”

 

“4 to be exact… but this one time when I was 6 while I hid in the library, sending Maz and my guards into a frenzy to find me, I stumbled upon this old holo that wasn’t restricted and after a curious search of your name, one link led to another, and… well I saw that video. You were good Kylo. I saw the description. You were just then starting to make a name for yourself other than the conqueror type”

 

Kylo should’ve been mad. Not only had his omega risk her life multiple times by going about her home unguarded but she also was able to look at videos of him that he never wanted her to see. But the way Rey spoke about him… he felt like he could melt right then and there. She was right. Luke had been wrong to doubt him. He could still change. His future was totally up to him. And he was happy to have Rey to send it with.

 

Kylo sends Rey all the feelings of love and adoration he kept within him and both basked in each other’s affection with having no need to say a word. They both knew what each other felt anyways.

 

“Alpha?”

 

“Yes, Rey?”

 

“I’m hungry…” Kylo looks down at her with an expressionless face and a few seconds past before they both erupt into laughter.

 

“Well what kind of alpha would I be if I didn’t feed my pregnant omega?”

 

“A pretty bad one. Which is why you ought to feed me a lot” Rey chuckles.

 

“Your wish is my command, princess”

 

“I’m not a princess”

 

“Fine… empress” Kylo bows to further annoy her even more with a smirk and Rey groans as Kylo picks her up. 

 

 --------------------------

 

Hux Residence – Coruscant

 

“I don’t know what to be mad at about. The fact that Kylo didn’t fire on those resistance scum, or the fact that he’s invited them to the palace to actually negotiate” Hux complains as he puts on his military attire

 

“Well… what did you expect to happen, armie? You blow up a planet, millions of people die, further enraging the people when you could consider the alternative…” Ella, Hux’s wife says

 

Hux fixes his collar one more time and he swears it’s getting more and more stiff and hard to put in place. His omega finally steps into action and places Hux’s arms down so that she’s fixing it for him. And while it took Hux forever to fix his uniform, it only takes less than a minute for his omega to actually finish the job

 

Hux sighs. “What would I do without you?”

 

“Hmmm… crumble into a million pieces?” She says in all seriousness

 

“I’m thinking a billion pieces” Hux matches her seriousness and before a 10 seconds pass they erupt into laughter until it slowly dies down

 

“Oh Armie… don’t be so hard on yourself. Look around you. We’re doing fine. Better than most people really. You’re the general of the empire, he’ll make you chancellor soon enough I know. Isn’t it time we finally settle everything for once?”

 

“We are settled. We live in this big old apartment that less than 1% of the 1% can even afford and…”

 

Armie looks at his omega who eyes him with an all-knowing look

 

“I know what you mean… just that…”

 

“Just that you’ve always wanted this goal in your head and you never thought to entertain any other possibilities for peace. It’s here Armie. You don’t have to fight anymore. Whenever you’re out there. I’m in a constant state of worry. I try to block it out as much as I could but sometimes… sometimes I just want you back home where we can cuddle up all day and…”

 

Before Hux lets Ella finish he grabs her by her head and kisses her lips. She instantly shuts up and kisses him back. Oh how she loves it when he’s all commanding, leading the way. She could stay like this forever and-”

 

_Beep Beep_

_New Message_

_Beep Beep_

 

Hux groans. Can’t he ever catch a break???

 

“Well… duty calls” Ella says with a sad smile and slowly walks away. But Hux catches her hand and pulls her back

 

“I love you”

 

Ella smiles. Truly smiles this time. She brushes her hand through Hux’s well kept hair and ruffles it a bit

 

“See you later?”

 

“Maybe you could even join us for dinner. Would defeinitely make meeting up with the _other_ general more bearable”

 

“Is the emperor going to be ok with that?”

 

“Kylo is fine… besides he hasn’t seen you in a while. You haven’t even met his omega yet. You’ll probably love her. You can charm her with all your pregnancy experiences”

 

“Ok… as long as it’s fine with him. Oh! Maybe I can take her to go out shopping!”

 

Armie laughs loud “Good luck getting that old Sith to let go of his omega. He’d lock her in a cage if he could. He’s over protective to a fault…” Then suddenly a smile forms on Hux’s face

 

“Actually… now that I think about it. This’ll probably be good! Yes! Take her out on a girl date or whatever it is you omegas call it and say this is some time for Rey to actually relax and know more of what to expect now that she’s pregnant. It’s brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!”

 

“Armie, I’m not sure I exactly follow”

 

“Don’t you get it my precious one? If I separate those two for a while I can finally get to actually talk to Kylo to get him to promote me with a better title and even beg for that vacation we’ve been in dire need of!”

 

“Wow… the great General Armitage Hux… wants me to kidnap the emperor’s omega for a girl’s date… so that he can sweet talk the emperor into giving him a break… I LOVE IT!”

 

Ella jumps and hugs Hux who welcomes it with a hug as well.

 

_Beep_

“Almost forgot! Come on, send me down.” The two walk towards their private landing pad where Hux’s guards (personally assigned by the emperor himself) are waiting for him. But before he exits into the platform he turns to a nearby room where his 2 angels are playing

 

“Daddy! Daddy! You going already?” Elliana runs to Hux’s leg and hugs him tight there. The 5 year old is still carrying her dolly as she jump up and down while clutching to Hux

 

“Naweee Daddy come play!” Artemé, his 4 year old boy runs along to Hux as well and clutches on his other foot

 

“I’m sorry my loves but daddy has to go. But we’ll play again later when I come back ok?”

 

“Yeyyyyy!” The two scream in unison

 

“Weren’t the 3 of you just playing a few minutes before your father went out to put on his uniform?” Ella asks from the door of their play room

 

“Yeah! So now it’s your turn to play with us mommy!”

 

Ella joins in on their fun as he kisses Armie one more time

 

“Go now love. I got this. Before they try to get you to bring them with you” She whispers the last part. With a kiss on tops of each of his 3 little angels’ heads he bids them farewell to fly off back to the palace

 

 -------------------------

 

Imperial Palace – Coruscant

 

By the time Hux arrives in the palace Kylo is already on the platform so that they can wait together for his mother to arrive.

 

“Where’s Rey?” Hux asks the moment he sees Kylo. Ever since he got Rey he’s been stuck to her like glue

 

“Here I am!” Rey pops out behind one of the knight’s capes with a messy face and Jam surrounding her lips and a sandwich in hand

 

Kylo and Hux turn to look at her

 

“She didn’t want you to see her eating because she said it wasn’t lunch time anymore so you might have judged her for eating too much even though I said you wouldn’t mind”

 

“DID NOT!” Rey tries to lie. Hux simply shakes his head at the two. Kylo goes to the back where Rey is and wipes her mouth with his thumb

 

“You’re messy, omega” Kylo says in a stoic expression

 

“Sorry, alpha”

 

Kylo kisses Rey’s head “It’s alright”

 

“By the way, I invited my wife over for dinner. Hope you don’t mind”

 

“Ella? She coming with the kids? Of course it’s no problem.”

 

Rey tilts her head

 

“Wait… you have an omega???”

 

“What? Did you think Hux naturally smelled that sweet? Ha! Thank the force for Ella, otherwise me and Hux would be raging war on the galaxy together.”

 

Rey does a serious look

 

“That’s not funny, Kylo!”

 

“Sorry… empress…” Rey rubs her palms against her cheeks

 

“Stop calling me that!!!”

 

Before Rey can say anymore another ship is landing on the platform. All playfulness leaves the trio. Even before the ship could open, Kylo could sense his mother in it.”

 

Rey feels Kylo tense and grabs his hand and rubs it against her neck. She then purrs. After safely landing the ship opens and there Kylo sees… his mother…

 

Just like his father she’s aged. But he could still clearly… she was just as beautiful as he remembered her to be. Force he can’t remember how he managed to live without her for so long. Kylo thought this was going to be hard. But after so many years, he realizes on the spot that there is no time to feel doubt anymore. He remembers what his father said a while ago. How she still loves him. And he clings to that promise as he steps forward to go face to face with his mother. Mere inches away.

 

Leia doesn’t move. She waits for all the anger. All the hatred she expects from Ben. She’s told herself a billion times on the way here to just take it. That she deserved it for ever doubting his son. She waits for what he’s going to say…

 

Kylo grabs his mother and hugs her fiercely as he crouches down to bury his head on her shoulder. Leia is shocked. Her frail hands slowly lift up to stroke Kylo’s back

 

“I’ve missed you, mom” Kylo whispers as Leia seals their hug. She looks over and sees Rey smiling at her with a cute wave. She looks up to the sky and thanks the force for Rey. That feisty little omega was the reason for all of this… she knows.

 

She mouths a thank you to Rey before leaving the hug for a while to look at his son’s face. She reaches up for his cheeks and she rests her hand there where Kylo leans in.

 

“I’ve missed you to, Benny. My sweet sweet boy”

 

Kylo’s heart filled with warmth right then. His family was once again complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm about to wrap things up! Thank you so much to everyone who stayed with me throughout this story. I'm so excited. I love you all and thank you!


	20. Here we are. Two parts of a whole. Together Forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes out shopping  
> Kylo gives Rey the wedding she deserves  
> Rey gives birth  
> A glimpse into their lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter I can't believe it. It's a long one. Fingers crossed. Hope you love it.

Imperial Palace - Coruscant

 

Growing up, Rey never imagined this was how her life was going to turn out. She had been taken from her parents at a very young age where she couldn’t even remember how they’d look like. On rumors alone she was able to guess that her parents apparently didn’t want her in the first place. With careful research she found out that she was badly treated as a pup and that her Alpha had eviscerated the people that were supposed to take care of her. With one look into the bond, she confirmed it all.

 

She often wonders how she got so lucky. All she ever wanted was an Alpha who she would raise a family with, but now that same Alpha’s family had opened up to her and welcomed her as their own.

 

It was weird to Kylo at first to have his parents back in the palace with him. Much more to have his parents back and talking to each other. But everyone fell into their routine after the treaty was finalized. There were some of course who didn’t like the fact that they had to submit to Kylo’s rule, but without Leia as a figurehead and Kylo’s governance getting better there was no reason to rebel anymore.

 

Once the former members of the resistance had left the palace, Kylo felt like he could finally breathe. Under Rey’s insistence he had to keep calm and composed at all times when in their presence. And knowing his temper, that was very hard to do.

 

Without them in the way, Kylo was able to go back to being the overly possessive and overly protective Alpha that he was. All of his alpha qualities just seemed to heighten up as Rey went further along her pregnancy.

 

Today Rey is going out of the palace for the first time without Kylo. Ella had asked her if they could go out shopping and Rey begged for so long to Kylo to let her. Kylo of course said yes, but with a hidden agenda. He thought that he would give Rey a surprise wedding the moment they came back.

 

To everyone’s eyes they were already Alpha and omega and Emperor and empress. In their world only Betas were required by law to secure a marriage certificate while the Alpha merely needed to mark his omega and they would be treated as husband and wife already. But Kylo being the the alpha who loved to spoil his omega, he decided to make it truly official. And there was no better time than now that his parents were back in the picture.

 

Even though Kylo agreed to letting Rey out of the palace, it wasn’t without conditions. Kylo had 2 troops worth of men all around and 2 knights with her. They were mostly scattered and in undercover civilian outfits so no one could spot them easily but they were there if you looked closely.

 

Rey was lounging in her omega bed in Kylo’s office when Ella had arrived to come pick her up with a knock on the door. The whole morning she’d been skittish with excitement, always perking up whenever she thought someone was near.

 

Once Ella came in the door Rey immediately stood up and kissed her Alpha

 

“Goodbye, Alpha see you later!” And with that she hurried off to Ella who didn’t even get to finish saying hi.

 

But before she could get out the door two knights covered her path. She looked to Kylo as if asking him to tell them to let her pass.

 

“Leaving without me, Rey?” Kylo asked with a smirk. Immediately Rey’s smile turned into a frown

 

“Wait… you’re coming???”

 

“Well not exactly” Rey turned to look at Ella who then tried to avoid her gaze in a guilty manner. Kylo had told her not to say anything and general’s wife or not, she was in no position to say no to the emperor.

 

“I’m merely going to drop you off, little one”

 

“But. But. If you go drop me off, you’ll need more guards and then that’ll draw attention and I thought you didn’t want people to even know I was out”

 

“Yes that’s true, but at the same time if I drop you off, people will clearly see that you’re my omega and then no one will even think of messing with you.”

 

Rey made a pout but Kylo quickly soothed her by purring and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

 

“Come on, little one. If we hurry, we might get to do a repeat of what happened the last time we both went out together”

 

Rey instantly blushed at the memory. The last time they went out Kylo had his rut and they had to speed up the whole mating process

 

“Fine. You can come but there better be no more surprises. Unless they involve something I like.”

 

Kylo secretly grinned at that comment Rey made. There was definitely still on more surprise, but Kylo knew Rey would love this one.

 

Together the three of them entered the speeder with a full motorcade fit for the emperor and empress. Rey should’ve felt embarrassed really but she was busy gaping at the view of Coruscant. She’s been to so many places when she got kidnapped, but being actually out there without the same sort of danger lurking and being able to spend time with her new friend just for fun and doing regular things like shopping, there was no time to be embarrassed. She was too amazed by her surrounding. She was sitting in the middle of Ella and Kylo, but the further they went into the main city area and away from the palace Rey went on top of Kylo’s lap and pressed her nose against the windor

 

“Wow” She breathed

 

Kylo leaned down on her neck and brushed off her hair to her back and whispered

 

“It’s all yours, my love. Every bit of it”

 

Rey turned her head so that she could see Kylo eye to eye and she took his face in her hands and whispered back

 

“Ours…”

 

The two entered a passionate kiss, not caring about the driver, the guard, and their friend Ella being in the same speeder as them. They didn’t even notice that they had already stopped and that there were some people gathering around in the motorcade who probably saw the extreme make out session the emperor and empress were having.

 

“Ehem”

 

Rey, without letting go of her hold on Kylo, turned to Ella and saw her gesture to the outside of the window. And that was when they realize they had arrived. They broke the kiss immediately after seeing the crowd being pushed back by the troopers.

 

They were going to go shopping in the upper levels of Coruscant where all the wealthy people lived and circled but Kylo still insisted on all the security.

 

With a nod to his knight, he got out and opened the door. Kylo got out first and the moment everyone saw him they all went silent as they knew the power and might of their emperor and his matching temper. Kylo held his hand to Rey who accepted it with hesitation. She was excited, yes. But seeing all these people now sort of made her nervous

 

“It’s ok, little one. Alpha’s got you” Rey, accepting all the encouragement Kylo sent through their bond took a deep breath and exited. Ella had already gone out through the other door and met her on her side.

 

Once out Kylo decided to give his people a show. Everyone was used to seeing him in public to announce war on a system or to show off to the people the spoils of their conquests. Either way he was always so menacing and so stoic that everyone would cower at his presence. Although still imposing, Kylo was everything but scary as he leaned in and kissed Rey once more.

 

The crowd went from silent to clapping loud with cheers the moment they kissed. Rey then turned to look at them with a shy smile. She saw that Kylo was waving to them and she followed suit.

 

“I want you back in the palace before sun down. Understood?”

 

“Yes, Alpha” She hugged him once more and tried to take in a few more whiffs of his scent before passing through the card with Ella to make their way to the first shop.

 

Ella turned to Kylo who winked at him. Their plan was in motion now. Kylo would just go home and make sure everything was in place for when Rey got back so that they could finally be wed.

 

 

Kylo had finished setting everything up with the help of his mother with a few hours to spare before Rey got home. But he was too tense to relax. He had a few more hours before he had to get ready but he couldn’t spend a single second of it at ease. He was too busy thinking about Rey. Making sure that she was alright.

 

He constantly asked for updates from his knights and even had half the mind to run after her, take her back (even if it were by force), and lock her up in her nest so that they could cuddle and scent each other all day.

 

But he didn’t want to upset Rey. He knew she was looking forward to this for so long already. He had to hold off on his possessive Alpha plan for his omega. All for Rey.

 

Kylo’s knights were beginning to sense his worry and offered him a quick sparring session to get his mind off things. And it worked. Somehow a quick spar turned into a long one. He was so into the game that he barely noticed time had passed. Before he knew it, one of the servants went up to him and told him that Rey and Ella would be coming back in half a standard hour.

 

He went up and changed and by the time he was ready, everyone else was in place in the gardens patiently waiting for Rey.

 

Kylo waited for Rey in the landing pad and they arrived with hundreds of bags. Apparently Rey got so overwhelmed and after seeing the price tags of one of the dresses insisted that she no longer wanted to buy anything and that she would be content with just watching. But Ella had been instructed by Kylo to make sure everything Rey wanted would be bought. So she didn’t pay mind to Rey and bought everything she laid her eyes on for 5 seconds and more.

 

Ella was so tired after everything but somehow Rey still had energy. She wondered where she hid all of that energy into her tiny self. The moment Kylo saw Rey exit the speeder he ran up to her and took her in his arms.

 

“I’ve missed you, Rey” He kissed her repeatedly everywhere he could

 

“I am never letting you out of my sight again. I hate being away from you” It was funny how such a vicious emperor could be so sweet and needy when it came to his omega. Rey loved this side of Kylo so much

 

“Well, your majesties. I’ll be off now” Ella gave the two of them a hug and added “Good luck, tonight”. With a wink she letf.

 

“What does she mean tonight?”

 

“Well… I have surprise for you, Rey”

 

“Really? A surprise. Good! I can talk to you about my day and you can give me my surprise”

 

“Umm… well as much as I’d love to hear all about your day, Rey, which I really do…” Kylo was having a hard time to tell Rey what he had in mind so he instead he decided to show her

 

“Ok just follow me”

 

He led her to a room and showed her a beautiful white dress. It was simple and accentuated her waist. Rey had never seen anything so classic and so pretty at the same time.

 

“I love it Kylo! You’re the best”

 

“Really? You love it? My mother helped me pick it out. She said it was my grandmother’s”

 

“Knock knock! You two ready there?” Leia surprised Rey as she spoke through the door

 

“Just a minute, mom!”

 

“Kylo…. What are they doing here? I thought the two of them were off to visit a friend?”

 

“Ummm… about that…”

 

Just then Leia burst through the door, unable to contain her excitement and upon seeing Rey gushed with wide eyes and open mouth

  
“Oh my dear! You look wonderful!” Leia immediately hugged Rey who returned it in kind

 

“Leia, you’re going to squish her to death” Han then came in and smiled at Rey

 

“Well… don’t you look lovely” He looked to both Rey and Kylo who had also changed into something more formal “You too son. You look really dashing” He patted Kylo on the back

“It hasn’t even started yet, but can I just say, congratulations you two! Kylo get out there already, I got this. You too Leia.” Hand said with a grin

 

“Congratulations? Han I thought you knew about my baby. Wait… what’s going on???”

 

“Look, Rey, just trust me ok? I love you. That’s all you need to know. In an instant I would give up everything I have just to be with you. I love you more than the stars love the night, more than the flowers love to bloom, more than--”

 

“Ok, lover boy with a smart mouth. I think she gets the point. Now save that stuff for out there”

 

“Right. Right… I love you Rey” He gave Rey one last sweet kiss before running out with his mother to the garden where he’ll wait for Rey so that the two of them can finally get married.

 

“Han… I’m confused even more”

 

“Follow me, kid. We’re going to the garden”

 

“Oh… I should probably change into something more comfortable”

 

“No! That’s good, Rey. You look beautiful. Trust me. Trust Kylo. Come.”

 

Rey hesitantly linked her arms with Han’s as they walked out to the garden. It seemed like any other normal night at first, until she saw the bright lights coming up from behind a group of trees. Han led her there and she tried to look to him for answers but Han just smiled at her and continued to lead the way.

 

When they got to the venue Rey’s mouth fell to the floor. There he was. Her Alpha. The love of her life. The father to her unborn child. He was waiting at the end of a carpeted path with arched branches filling up the sides. Everyone she knew were seated in their seats. Her eyes began to tear up the moment she realized what this all was

 

She was going to get married to her Alpha

 

She was about to sob out of happiness as she took her place beside Han, ready to walk down the aisle towards her Alpha who was smiling back at her with his eyes getting glassy as well.

 

“Sorry, kid, but this is as far as I’ll go” Han said. He kissed her on her cheek and gave his congratulations

 

“Wait… I thought you were going to walk me… I don’t have fath-”

 

Then Han pointed to the back of Rey with a smile. She turned and there she was. In the flesh. That was when her tears finally fell, because finally, Maz was back.

 

She ran up to her a hugged her. She had grown so much since her heat and both of them were getting too emotional

 

“What? Did you think I’d raise you my whole life without seeing you getting married?”

 

Rey laughed as she wiped her tears away. Before she knew it Maz was walking her up the aisle and in a heartbeat Kylo was saying his vows. It was short but sweet. There were many words left unsaid as their bond filled in the rest. In a few minutes Rey was giggling as Hux announced their union to be complete and told Kylo to kiss his bride.

 

Rey couldn’t wait. She was too overwhelmed and filled with happiness that she beat Kylo to it and jumped at him to kiss him. The crowd chuckled as they saw their empress so at ease and strong with her Alpha.

 

When the kiss ended they held each other for so long and whispered to each other

 

“I love you, wife”

 

“I love you, husband”

 

They chuckled and basked in each other’s warmth as the crowd cheered on.

 

Alpha and Omega, Emperor and Empress, Husband and Wife. Forever

 

 ---------------

 

9 months later

 

Rey huddled up in her nest for the 14thtime that day to rest. She was so big and every movement she made seemed to give her pain. Kylo didn’t even have to order her to stay in one place. Rey volunteered to do it herself.

 

Rey who had always been so active and outgoing seemed to content herself these days to just laying around.

 

 In the last 2 months, Hux had taken up more responsibilities from Kylo’s plate as it seemed Kylo couldn’t function well with being parted from his omega for too long when she was pregnant. Kylo was prone to even more outbursts and tantrums than from before he even had Rey by his side.

 

It was violent and it started to scare most of the staff. He couldn’t let Rey walk all the way to his office and stay there when she had a perfect nest set up in their room already and he couldn’t work well from outside his office. So the verdict was simple. Hux would run things until Rey had given birth.

Hux had no problem of course as it seems it was thanks to Rey’s pregnancy that he had been made chancellor (something Kylo equated to that of a moff). Hux was droning on this one day about all the things he had needed to accomplish and Kylo had just gotten back from massaging Rey’s foot that was aching. It had been so bad that Kylo even felt it through the bond.

 

He left for his office after Rey had finally calmed down and went back to sleep. But the thought of not fully easing up Rey’s foot continued to nag him in the back of his mind so therefore he wasn’t able to get much work done which made him burst into promoting Hux with a loud shout.

 

Hux wasn’t sure at first what exactly had happened. First Kylo was shouting at him and suddenly he was promoted? Either way, Hux is thankful for that foot incident.

 

Kylo was getting more water for his mate when suddenly he heard a loud scream. Kylo dropped the glass in an instant and ran to Rey and saw water get everywhere in the nest

 

“Kylo… I think I’m about to give birth”

 

If Kylo had not been paying extra mind to Rey’s feelings he thinks he might have passed out at the sight. But there was no time to vomit or pass out. His mate was going to give birth. Then suddenly the knights came burtsting in after hearing Rey scream and a glass falling down.

 

“Your majesties, is everything alr-”

 

“GET ME THE DOCTOR NOW!”

 

One knight immediately ran out the room to get the doctor while the rest stepped out. Kylo carried Rey out of her nest and into the bathroom. The doctor early on had suggested a water birth since Rey had gotten pregnant at a young age. This was to make sure that there would be less complications. They had a droid ready to assist

 

The doctor was merely there to supervise anyways, Kylo held onto Rey’s hand as he knelt beside the tub. The droid immediately began to work with the assistance of a few maids. Kylo tried to bock the bond for a while so that he wouldn’t get to feel the pain Rey was feeling until he realized that if he opened the bond he would get to share the pain and that meant less hurt for Rey.

 

With a deep breath he opened the bond. It was excruciating at first but he had to focus on Rey. Rey was breathing hard and crying already but he continued to hold her and tell her words of encouragement.

 

Before they knew it a loud cry filled the room.

 

“It’s a girl!”

 

\------------

 

Rey recovered in another nest they had in the room. After she dried off she couldn’t take her hands off her little pup. Kylo had been the first to hold her. Tears fell down his face as he cradled the pup. She was so small. He wondered how such beautiful and innocent thing could ever come from him. But here she was. In the flesh.

 

“Hello, little one. Daddy loves you. Mommy and daddy loves you so much” He placed his finger by her cheeks and the little one instantly grabbed his finger making Kylo gush. He then handed her off to Rey who cried some more when she finally got to see her baby up close

 

“She’s beautiful Kylo. My beautiful baby girl. Out beautiful princess” Kylo kissed her on her forehead

 

“I’m so proud of you, my love. I love you… both of you” Kylo stepped in and settled with Rey in the nest. Rey instinctively curled up against Kylo. She was so tired but couldn’t keep her eyes off of her little baby

 

At that moment. Seeing how beautiful and perfect his two girls were. Kylo knew he would give up his life for the two of them.

 

He held them two of them close to his heart where they belonged and slept peacefully into the night, ready for there first day as mother and father to their beloved little girl

 

\---------------

 

 4 years later

 

Little Kira woke up earlier than her parents once again and went out of her bed and into her parent’s room that was connected to hers. In her PJ’s while holding on to her stuffed porg bear she reached for the top of her parent’s bed.

 

Yesterday she had crawled up on Rey’s side, but today she was going up her daddy’s side. She always changed everyday. She tried her best. She was still so small so she had trouble getting up. But if she just jumped at the right height and grabbed on at the right second then she would get there.

 

She threw her bear up first so that she could hoist herself up properly and after counting inside her head she jumped ready to grab on to the bed as anchor when she felt to strong large hands engulf her waist and carry her up with ease

 

“What is my little Kira doing up so early once again hm?” Kira giggled at Kylo’s sleepy tone. He was tired but he would always entertain his daughter.

 

“I wanna sleep with mommy and daddy” She whispered. Kylo threw open the blanket and scooched away from Rey who sleeping was face up now that she was pregnant once again. Kira didn’t wait for her father’s instructions and made herself feel comfortable between her parents.

With a kiss on her head Kylo put his arm around Kira and Rey who were the most important people in his life. After the sun had gone up and the alarm had sounded in Rey woke up. Since it was on of Kylo’s lazy days, he didn’t pay mind to the alarm. When Rey saw that the little princess beside her she immediately smiled.

 

She knew they had to stop this habit of hers but at the moment she loved waking up to the two people she loved the most. And soon there was going to be one more person on that list. Kira felt her mom wake up and soon she opened her eyes as well

 

“Good Morning mommy” She snuggled up to Rey who took her in with ease. “Good morning baby” She leaned down to Rey’s swollen tummy and gave it a kiss. Rey caressed her hair and told her what a good big sister she would become

 

The two giggled which woke Kylo up. “What are you two giggling about huh?” Kylo stretched and slowly sat up on their bed. Kira went up and sat on his lap while resting her head on his chest.

 

“Daddy, can I get a lightsaber today?” Kira asked with all seriousness out of no where

  
“Kira, you onlu discovered your force powers the other day. Don’t you think it’s a little too early to get a lightsaber?” Rey asked

 

“Oh… so this afternoon then?” Kira looked up to her father who laughed loud.

 

“When did you get so smart huh?” He picked Kira up and hoisted her by his side. He then went to Rey’s side and helped her get up.

 

“Who’s hungry?”

 

“Me!” Rey and Kira shouted in unison. The little family laughed as they made their way to the dining room. As they walked, maids and servants all around them busied themselves. It was the anniversary of their wedding in a few days but they decided to celebrate early in case the baby would come early

 

As the three walked they realized that the weather outside was beautiful so they decided to take their breakfast outside. They all sat in a wide circular summer couch around a table full of food that Rey loved. Kira, thank the force, had not been a picky eater.

 

Rey curled up against Kylo as he fed her while Kira sat on Kylo’s lap, content with feeding herself. Lately she had wanted to do things on her own. She wanted to take a bath on her own, eat on her own, and dress on her own.

 

Kylo and Rey had been fine with all of that. Kira was an omega but she definitely had all the qualities of an Alpha. But it was when she asked if she could go out of the palace and shop for toys on her own that Kylo had to draw the line.

 

He’d remember when Rey got kidnapped or when he let her go out shopping with Ella. Although Kira and Ella’s kids had become best friends, even Kylo couldn’t trust Ella to them. He couldn’t even trust his parents. It was just Rey and himself whom he trusted when it came to their daughter.

 

She had been just like Rey as child. Full of spirit and curiosity. Kylo had to double her guards as well when they found out she had a knack for disappearing out of nowhere just like Rey had done when she was a pup.

 

She said it was hide-and-seek but really she only ever did it so that her father would stop working and play with her.

 

When Kylo found out the reason he was furious but mostly guilty. He didn’t want his daughter to ever feel like he was too busy for her. As a solution he made Rey’s nesting room in his office larger and had a little play room built in it. This way his daughter wouldn’t have to wait for long breaks in Kylo’s busy day to spend time with him. She could just stay with him the whole day if she wanted and just stay in the play room if she got bored. 

 

Kylo also made sure that he was always there to tuck her in at night and to always eat 2 out of 3 meals a day with her. On nights that he had to work late he would ask Rey to bring Kira and have the two of them sleep in the nesting room in their office. It was practically like a second bedroom to them anyways with a fresher and small lounging room.

 

When it came to his family Kylo always put them first or at least compromised in their favor. He reminded himself that all his work was so that his family would live in a better galaxy. So he made sure laws were made that gave omegas equal rights and the like.

 

Today Kira decided that she would visit her grandmother and that they would play dress up. Kylo had no problem with it and even spoiled his daughter with hundreds of dresses. Rey had thought that Kylo spoiled her to no end. But when it came ot Kira, Kylo spoiled her in a whole different level.

 

That little girl had her father wrapped around her tiny finger.

 

“You be good to grandma today ok?” Kylo knelt on the floor outside his office.

 

“Yes, daddy”

 

“And if you ever want to see me or mommy what do you do?”

 

“I…” she put her finger on her forehead and did the cutest little thinking face “Oh! I got it. I run to one of the kngihts and tell them to take me to you and not runaway and look for you myself”

 

Rey chuckled and put her han don Kylo’s shoulder

 

“That’s my girl” Kylo kissed her on the cheek and she kissed him back. Then Kylo carried Kira so that Rey didn’t have to bend and the two of them kissed before Kira went on her way to the old wing of the palace to spend time with her grandma

 

\-----------------

 

Later before the party started Kira had changed into a pretty dress already. She was on top of Kylo’s shoes as Kylo held her hand and danced with her. The two making funny hums in their heads to mimic an orchestra when Rey suddenly screamed.

 

All play time ended as Kylo took Rey in his arms

 

“Kira, go outside and tell the knights that your mother is about to give birth”

 

Kira froze and panicked. She was scared at the way her mother screamed but she saw the seriousness in her father’s eyes. The last time she saw that seriousness was the one time she hid for too long in one of her games and her father had become a wreck thinking that he had lost her.

 

When she was found her father became so serious like right now and told her never to do that again. That seriousness and strictness only lasted for about 5 seconds though as Kylo immediately broke down and hugged her tight saying how much he loved her. Rey had been the one to find her. She was her mother of course. The two of them had their own special connection to Kira.

 

The whole time Rey was giving birth, Kira stood outside her parents fresher as she held hands with one of the knights. Her head was filled with worry that she wouldn't be a good sister and at the same time she was filled with many thoughts of all the games they would play and all the fun they would have. Soon the fresher door opened and when it did Kira had focused only one thing- and that was the little bundle that her mother was carrying. Her mother had changed already and was being carried by Kylo. He set both of them down on the bed while the knights exited to give the royal family some private time. They would have to tell all the guests for the party to go home.

 

“Come here, Kira. Don’t be shy. Come meet your brother.” Kira walked hesitantly to her father but with a reassuring smile Kylo made sure Kira felt at ease. She joined her parents and new brother on the bed. She smiled up at Kylo and kissed her mom on the cheek as she held her father's hand who urged her to say hi to her brother

 

“Hi mommy”

 

“Hi, dear” Rey was weak right now but seeing Kira and their new baby being held by Kylo gave her enough strength to open her eyes and spend more time with her now bigger family.

 

"Hi baby brother!" She giggled and commented on how tiny he was 

 

"You were just like that before, Kira" Her father kissed her on her head and ruffled her hair. The two of them laughed. 

 

Rey was indeed lucky. She had two beautiful children whom she adored and an Alpha who took care of her. Once upon a time she had though that her only purpose in life would be to fulfill please her Alpha in times of ruts and to give him heirs.

 

But Kylo had proved her purpose to be more than that. She had helped with the treaty, assisted in running programs for omegas, and assisted her husband in diplomatic affairs. She was his equal.

 

All four of them spent the rest of the night in their fancy clothes huddled up together thinking of names of their newest member of the family. Laughter was shared and a few tears were shed. Yes. Rey was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading you guys. For everyone who supported me through the comments, you know who you are, I love you all. Some of you have prompted me even from early on in the story and don't worry I'll include them in my prompt fix of this universe. Ill post the update here. It'll come by tomorrow. I hope you all read it. Again thank you so much and have an amazing time reading Star Wars you guys. Last episode of this trilogy is coming up and we all know Reylo is endgame. Wohooo!


	21. Sequel prompt fic

So I just wanted to tell you guys that my prompt and AU stories of this fic are up! Just click the link that shows the sequel. Hope you’ll love it just as much as I do. Feel free to give me requests :)))


End file.
